As the Wind Blows and the Rain Falls
by WolfGirl4ever
Summary: OLD TITLE: JACOB'S ORPHAN IMPRINT! Stephanie runs away from the wind that chases her, but when she meets a certain werewolf, her life changes in so many ways. But how will her past change their future? STORY COMPLETE!
1. My new wolf friend

**Me-ok, this takes place just after eclipse, Jacob runs away, and soon meets a new friend…if you have read any of the other fanfic summaries, you can almost bet what happens to him when he first lays eyes on the girl.**

_**R&R PLEASE!!**_

**__**

**_Chapter 1- _**

**_My new wolf friend_**

**__**

I finally go to a clearing. I think I'll camp here for a while. I pulled the pack off my back and set up my tent, sticking my last peg in as water hit my hand. I stuffed the rest of my stuff inside to keep it out of the rain, but stayed out to enjoy it. I looked around at my surroundings.

It was more of a meadow than a clearing, very large a circular. In the center was a pile of ashes; some local kids must have had a bonfire recently, because it only looked a day or two old.

I heard the wildlife around me, the birds, safe from the rain under cover of trees, were twittering, lively as ever. It must rain a lot here if there are so many birds that do not shut up when the rain begins. I heard the rain mostly, the soft thudding on my tent, I felt the pitter patter on my head as my hair was drenched, I liked the rain, it always seemed like natures way of giving itself a bath. I looked up at the sky, there was lightning, nothing close enough to get me sacred, I was out from under the trees anyway, but it was cool to watch the natural light show from a fifty or so miles away.

There was a quick silence. The peaceful call of the birds suddenly paused, like hitting a mute button. It pulled me out of my trance, nature had an odd way of making itself quiet just before some big bear or other large predator arrived. I kept my eyes scanning the distant trees, while reaching with one of my hands into the tent to get my shotgun. I know it's illegal for a 16-year-old girl to carry a gun, but it was not like I was a perfect law abiding citizen at all times. I try, but when you are orphaned, and are forced to live on your own. Learning to how to use a rifle can be a very good idea.

I listened to the thud of the rain.

I pulled the gun to my shoulder, preparing to fire at what ever came out. I saw some trees shake, they kept shaking, continuing forward. And then, it emerged.

Out of the shadows of the forest came, what at first I thought was a large bear, but on closer inspection I saw the pointed hears, the elongated snout, and the long bushy tail, and could only find the word wolf to match it, though this looked like a wolf on steroids.

The fur was a dark reddish color, and it's face looked pained. Though I'm not sure how a wolf, or any other animal could have such horrible inner pain in it's eyes. I would have quickly shot had I not see how human it looked in its pain. The wolf's eyes met mine and kept them. I could not move them. My eyes were locked in its.

I took a step forward. The creature somehow did not look dangerous at all. I wanted to comfort it. I wanted to give it a hug, and tell it everything was going to be alright. I wasn't really sure where all of the odd feelings came from, but I knew, that even if I threatened it I could never hurt this creature. I was what a lot of peopled called 'tree huggers', people who were obsessed with the environment, but I had never felt this over whelming compassion to wolves. They never really made it on my list of things to care for and protect.

I lowered my gun and set it on the ground a few feet from the beautiful creature. I put my hand out to it, like you would to a puppy with a treat. The wolf leaned its head in slowly, never leaving my gaze, as if it were making sure I was trustworthy, or making sure I knew it was. Slowly it kept inclining its head. I should have run. I should have pulled away, but I had no fear. Part of me was asking why that was, but I never really listened to that part.

I felt its warm breath on my arm. Its nose was twice as large as my hand. Then it paused. Not going any further. I took the next move. I placed my hands on the bridge of the wolf's nose. The fur was soft yet very thick, and warm, very warm. The heat was catching. It raced up my arm, until it had warmed my entire body.

When my hand touched the wolf's skin it closed its eyes and then moved its head back and forth making me pet it. It lowered its head and sat on the ground curling up, watching me. I bent down, giving it a scratch behind the ear. Then I sat on the ground next to it. It pulled its tail around, and gently, yet forcefully, pushed me into its side. I settled there, leaning my head against the warm soft fur.

-------------------------

I opened my eyes to a dim bit of sunlight. I turned, and saw the wolf sleeping soundly at my side. I got up slowly, not wanting to wake it, and walked back to my tent. I grabbed my shotgun on the way. It was exactly where I had left it. I placed it in my bag, and scooted into the tent to change. I pulled out one of my father's old long flannel shirts, and rolled up the sleeves, as well as some old wholly jeans that had seen better days, I wasn't planning a trip to town today so I didn't really have to look presentable. I pulled my hair back in a tight ponytail after brushing through it a few times.

I pulled out a granola bar and took a bite as I stepped back out of the tent again. My new wolf friend was standing right in front of it waiting for me. The moment I gave it a smile, it bolted for the woods behind the tent. Quickly disappearing in the darkness.

"No, come back!" I yelled after it, reaching out for what I knew was not going to help.

"I'm coming back!" I heard a voice yell in the darkness.

"WHAT!" I screeched, "Who said that?"

"Your new wolf friend," the voice was a low male voice, sounding no older than me.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked, searching the darkness for some sign of the wolf or of the man that was teasing me.

"No joke," I heard him say, and then a large figure emerged from the darkness, "It was me all along." He was tall, and very muscular, his skin was tan in color, and his hair was tied back on his neck. He wore only a pair of sweats, but they looked oddly familiar. Oh, I looked at them again, they were a pair of my father that never fit me. I was actually planning to pon them off for 5 or 6 bucks next time a got to a town. They were the only thing he was wearing, his bear chest looked a lot like the men you see advertise weightlifting machines. He was pretty hot I have to admit, but it was his eyes that caught me off guard.

His eyes looked so familiar because I had been looking into them not seconds ago. They were full of inner pain and despair. I had no clue how I was suddenly believing he turned into a wolf, but I had come to believe in the supernatural. My life was full of things without explanation.

"My name is Jacob Black." The boy reached out his hand, but I just folded both of mine across my chest.

"You turn into a giant wolf at will don't you?" I asked, childishly looking away from his face.

"It takes practice, but yes." I saw him take a step forward in my peripheral vision.

"So you're a Quileute aren't you?" I asked. I bet all those myths I heard were real. I have got to get used to the fact that most myths stand on reality, but it still surprised me.

"Yes actually," said Jacob, just as surprised as I was, but for other reasons, "have you heard the legends before?"

"Yes, I live with an old woman from your tribe for a while last mouth. She told me many legends and stories at night. I tended to like the werewolf related ones," I had to peek a glance at him, he was shocked, out of his mind.

"Have you heard them all then? The Cold Ones? Imprinting?" he asked.

"Oh," surprise covered my face as I put two and two together. The way he had not let my eyes go last night. How he was showing himself to me freely about what he was, without orders that get in the way. He had imprinted on _me_.

**me-chapter should be corrected of all errors but let me know if I missed some.**

**REVIEWING MAKES MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!**


	2. Truth in legends

**LIZ- the only way an author can get better at writing is if they are told what they are doing wrong, or could do better, give me feedback people**

**this is a very depressing, crying a lot, chapter, but I tend to get at least one of these in anything I write. You have to read it though, or else you won't know what's going on later.**

_**I don't really have to do this disclaimer do I? You're on a Fan Fiction site, everyone here is writing using characters, plots, names, and places that are all created by another person. I will say that Stephanie is all my creation, by all the rest of it comes from the wonderfully brilliant, STEPHENIE MEYER!! Who, FYI, is my idol, like a lot of people I'm sure.**_

…_**oh, and if you like this, then read my other, better (I think), Twilight fan fic, ANOTHER MIND READER, it is really cool! Writing from a vampire's perspective is FUN!!**_

"So there all true then?" I asked. We had talked for hours, I got over my stubbornness very quickly, it was just to interesting to keep up with not listening.

His name was Jacob Black, and he had been running away from something he did not want to face. His face gained the inner pained look again, so I let the subject drop, and moved on to my next question. He loved to work on cars, he had one, and a motorcycle, and he worked on them when he got the chance. His pack was very large, the leader's name was Sam. e mentioned a few of the other 'wolf girls' Emily, Kim, and Claire, I think were their names. I asked him questions about his past, friends, family, hobbies, girlfriends, when I got to that one he made some skillful evasion, and asked me a few questions. I made just as skillful an evasion, not sure if my past would really be something he would want to hear about, _him_ in general. I was just ending a long pause with my question.

"Yes, there all true, it…" he abruptly stopped when my stomach gave a pained, week, empty cry, "You want to eat something?" He asked standing up, "Pack up, I won't have you sleeping outside. Emily may have a place for you, or we could get you a couch bed, but anything is better than the _ground_." He made a face.

"Hey, I sleep on the ground all the time, and don't tell me that you don't sleep on the ground when you run around with fur from head to toe." I stood, but kept in my place. He was going to have to move me by force, though he probably could.

"Course I have, but I can protect myself. You just set up camp and don't care about what animals may be around." He already had my bag packed again, and was stuffing my tent in its bag, "La Push is kinda a far way off. I could carry you, and we would get there quicker. If you don't mind?" he looked at me while putting a fully packed backpack onto his back.

"What? Carry me?"

"It's a lot like carrying a baby, I just hold you in my arms." He held out two muscle-covered arms to me. I involuntarily took a step back, and he laughed, "You think I'd hurt you Stephanie?" I took a deep breath. He didn't seem like he would let his argument go, "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." I didn't really know what to do. I'd heard those words before, and they were broken now. What was I supposed to do? "Don't you trust me?" he took another step forward, hands still outstretched, this time, I stood my ground.

"N-No," I could not get my voice more than a whisper, "I just," I sighed, I would have to tell him something. He had just spilled his guts to me, "I have trust issues, the phrase, 'don't you trust me?' is kinda a warning sign."

"So you've been betrayed?" I nodded, though that didn't even begin to cover it, "What can I do to earn your trust?" he said, closing the distance between us, and putting my bag on the ground.

I looked up into his eyes for a long moment. What could I say? That I was in love with your natural enemy? That would be the perfect thing to tell a guy who when mad burst into an elephant sized wolf. What could I tell him? It was only a matter of time before he asked me questions about my past. I would need a story to tell, and I didn't have one. His eyes were full of caring, kindness, and curiosity was in them somewhere. I did trust him. I wanted to tell him that he was the only person in the entire world I had ever felt open to talking to freely, emphasis on the _person_ part. I wanted to tell him he could take me anywhere and I would follow, but all I could do was stand stock-still and look up into his eyes.

I don't really know what happened. There were a few seconds of my memory that just kind of ran off. All I knew was that he was kissing me, and I was kissing him back. I pushed away immediately, purposefully not thinking about how wonderful it felt. He let me push myself away, and I fell, unable to hold myself up. My knees bucked, my feet gave way, and I was on the ground. Tears flooded my face. I let my eyes close, and let out a gasp of pain. It felt so wrong, kissing him. I felt like a traitor to the traitor. He had hurt me, but I still was in pain, and it would take some time to get over. I let out another sob, and let my head fall to the ground. But Jacob was quicker, he caught me and held me to his chest, I rapped my arms around his arm, and hid my face.

"I'm sorry, Stephanie." He said, running his hand along my hair. I wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault, but all that came out was another loud sob. He wasn't taking that, he picked me up off the ground, and then I felt the wind. He was running. We stopped very quickly, but I didn't look up. I was in my crying fit, it took time to get out of, "You ok?" He asked. I was being set down on a car seat; he had the door open, and was kneeling down outside of it.

"Yes…just…" I took a deep breath, trying to control myself. He didn't need to see this, "I'm sorry Jacob." I got out, wiping away tears. It didn't help much, because they were replaced the next second with more water works.

"For what?" I could see his face now, though it was a little fuzzy, he looked very confused, "You did nothing wrong. I just want to know what I did." He laughed, but it had a lot of sadness behind it. I was hurting him. That was too much. Unfortunately whenever I start crying, it gets very hard to stop. Everything gets me going once I've left the start line.

I wasn't able to say anything; Jacob picked me up again, and got in the car. Shutting the door behind him. He placed me on his lap, and held me to his warm bear chest. He was running a hand up and down my back, "Shh, Shh," he comforted. His other hand rapped around me holding me so close to him that I could hear his heart beat, and hear the breath leave and enter his lungs. They matched mine, his breathing synchronized with mine, and his heart seemed to do the same thing. I had only been this close to one other being in the world, and he didn't have a heartbeat. Thinking about that didn't help. The crying just got worse.

I fell asleep then. Crying myself to sleep was about the only way to get me out of a crying fit those days.

**LIZ- I corrected my mistakes on this chapter, not by much though. I'm moving on to the next chapter now, if you find any in here review and tell me where and why it was wrong and I will fix it. **

**REVIEWING MAKES MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!**


	3. Keeping secrets

**LIZ- here's your next chapter. (Chapter Corrected)**

**This one is really short, I KNOW, but I am kinda stuck on what happens next. Read my endnote AFTER YOU READ THIS CHAPTER to get why. **

**Thank you for your reviews, they have been so helpful **

I woke in an unfamiliar place, I was on what felt like a couch, and it did not seem very big. A large itchy quilt was over me, and I could feel the dried spots on my cheeks where my tears had been. Taking all of these observations in with confusion, but to quickly the day before came back to me: the wolf, the boy, the tears, and the_ kiss._ Where was Jacob?

"You finally up?" that was not Jacob's voice, he was old, deep, commanding.

I looked up to see a man sitting in a wheelchair in front of me. I sat up quickly trying to remember where I was. Nothing came. I looked around, Jacob wasn't here, "Don't worry." Said the old man, "Jake is in his room," he pointed to a door on the other side of the room, "you can wake him if you'd like, he's been sleeping almost as long as you have."

"Thanks," I mumbled, and then walked to the door. Before I opened it though, I turned back to the old man, "I'm Stephanie Rose by the way," I smiled.

"Billy Black, Jacob's father." He smiled back; he seemed to like me. That was a good sign.

I opened the door to Jacob's room slowly. He was on a bed to small for him, but he seemed relaxed. I walked to the side of his bed, and sat down on a few inches that he wasn't taking up. "Jake" I whispered, "Jake will you wake up?" I shook his shoulder, a little harder than necessary, but I figured with all that muscle he might not notice a mere tap.

Jacob sat up the moment I touched him, he looked around wildly, before seeing me, then grinning from ear to ear and propping himself up on the head board, "You woke up!" he exclaimed, "I thought you were going to sleep forever."

I had to smile at that, I could see him sitting next to me watching me roll back and forth over the nightmare I likely had last night, "Yep, I'm up now." I said, looking him in the eye. He had heavy black lines under them, but seemed awake enough the moment I showed up.

"So," he said, putting a large hand on my shoulder, "I told you my story, now you have to tell me yours." I knew exactly what he was getting at, the betrayal; he wanted to know who had hurt me so badly to cause that eruption last night.

"What do you want to know?"

He thought for a moment, possibly putting questions in order of importance, "Where are your parents?"

I sighed, that one was expected, "Dead" I stated flatly.

"Ok, how did they die?" he asked, also an expected question.

"My dad died of cancer when I was 6, and my mom was murdered 8 months ago." His face became very worried, he really did care for me, I could tell.

"Where did you live when your mother was alive?" I was slightly surprised he did not continue with my mother's murder, but maybe he considered it a touchy subject, and it was, just not in the way he thought.

"Seattle, for only a few months though, we traveled there from Canada."

"So you're an immigrant?"

"Yep"

"Did you run away after your mother died?" I was about to say yes, but that wasn't true, I had to answer truthfully when I looked into those eyes.

"No, I was in foster care for two months before I bolted."

"And why did you?" Shoot, that wasn't exactly a question I wanted to answer at the moment.

"I was betrayed" I breathed, looking down at my hands. I hated thinking about it. This was the first time I have ever admitted that aloud.

His hand reached out to cup mine, he held them in a tight loving squeeze, "You don't want to talk about it, do you?" he asked, he was a mind reader. I nodded, looking at our hands, "You know you can tell me anything, no matter what it is?" I nodded again. There was nothing I could say to that, "Next question then." He stated, "How old are you?"

He asked simpler questions for a long time, nothing out of the ordinary, my schooling, friends, hobbies, and many, many questions of "What is your favorite…?" Jacob was keeping it simple for my sake.

"Ever had a boyfriend before?" I blushed.

"Several," I admitted, "How about you, any girlfriends I should know of?"

"No, not really," he had sadness in his eyes again.

"Jake, what are you thinking about?" I put my hand on his arm.

He shook himself out of thought, "Nothing" he murmured. _So in other words, something you're not going to tell me?_ I thought. I was a little insulted, until I realized how much I was keeping form him.

There was a long silence, both of us were avoiding each others eyes I couldn't believe how much I was lying to him, how much I would never tell him. Was I ever going to? Would I get the guts to one day tell him what really happened that awful day in Seattle? To tell him of the day my heart was broken in two. Would it break again? Would his? He would want to hurt Julius, he would want to kill him, but I could never let him do that. As I learned from our kiss the day before, I was still in love with Julius, and I was not sure if that ever would change.

The silence was too much for me; I was about to break it, when he spoke, "What happened in Seattle? Will you trust me enough to tell me? Or should I guess."

Tears filled my eyes, "Don't ask me to say it aloud, Jacob" I whispered, looking at my hands, still tangled with his, as if they had the answer to all of my problems. No, I couldn't cry again. I saw two large hands untangle themselves from mine. I just stared at my limp fingers. Two arms rapped around my back and pulled me to his chest. I went willingly. I rearranged myself so that we were parallel, he under the blanket, and I on top. My arms rapped around his bear chest, I could tell his strength was immense, I could feel his muscles. I held myself close to him. Suddenly I could feel no tears, as if being pressed against his heat made them evaporate like steam.

I held my Jacob closer, I never wanted to leave again. I felt safe, safeness that did not match anything I had ever felt before, even with Julius, even before he betrayed me, even before he hurt me. Nothing could tear me away now, there was no power in this world or the next that could make me get rid of my Jacob.

Why did I feel like this? Could I? Could it be? Did I? Did I love Jacob Black?

**Liz- I LOVE this ending, I have used it before for another one of my stories, and my friends got so mad at me for how much they wanted to read more. **

**One thing…I know you all may know, or think you know, what happened in Seattle, but I want to know when you think Jake should. I want to know if you want one of these: (pick one, and review with your answer) **

**A. Stephanie Tells Jake now (this would very possibly make this story shorter, but if you want it) **

**B. Stephanie waits, she keeps it a secret till she sees the Cullens (which will happen, the meeting the Cullens part I mean) **

**C. Julius (you should know who he is) shows up and tries to reclaim his lost love, and Steph is forced into telling Jake **

**D. Another Idea that I didn't put up here… **

**Let me know, and think it through carefully. I know how I would write each of them; I just don't know which one to do. **


	4. Singing in the rain

**WolfGirl-Ok, here is the chapter. (corrected)**

**I chose to start Chapter dedications, depending on who inspired that chapter or something like that.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: ****hangliderswing**** She wrote and ultra long review, and really caught me on a lot of my writing mistakes. Oh, and hangliderswing, the rain portion of this is to answer your questions about why I got so poetic about the rain in the first chapter.**

**--------------------------------**

I stayed with Jake for three weeks. I knew every member of the pack by name and was friends with all of them. Though Leah bugged me a lot sometimes. Billy was very nice, we were pretty much friends now. Jake always made me sleep inside. I always had a choice where though. Most of the time I chose with Jacob, he was gone a lot during the day so I missed him. Honestly, I didn't find anything wrong with sleeping in the same bed as Jacob. Billy seemed not to care either; he knew there was nothing going on. I admired what it would take to earn that kind of trust in a father.

Seeing Billy and Jake together sent me into constant flashbacks of the few memories I had of my dad and me. Most of it was after he was diagnosed. We wanted to be a family for as long as we could. Mom pulled me out of school and insisted on home schooling. We traveled everywhere, Spain, France, Rome, anywhere and everywhere. I think I may have seen more of the world at the age of six than most do in their entire life times.

I mentioned this to Jacob once when he caught me staring off into space while he was talking to Billy. He thought it was cool. Jake asked me hundreds of questions about my father then. I answered what I could; I was only six years old.

Tonight Jake had been out rather late with the rest of the pack, who knows why. I had volunteered to sleep on the couch, so he could get home whenever he did and not worry about waking me. I heard the door open, and felt him brush his and along my cheek before going to bed, but I was too tired to let him know I was there.

I drifted in and out of sleep for a few more minutes, listening to the rain bat at the window. Finally I decided I was not going to get back to sleep, and sat up. I knew exactly what to do, I walked out into the rain.

When you lived in this part of the world you tended to get rained on a lot, but there was just something about being alone in the night that gave it some extra thrill. I opened the door, watching the raindrops bounce off the ground. The rain was not that hard. Just enough that it was not considered mist, but not too much so that your vision was blurred.

I know calling it "nature's bath" sounds cheesy and corny, but I really did love the rain. It was like a new beginning. I felt like I was being washed of all my faults and starting new.

Like I said, it is hard to put into words, I just LOVE the rain. I tend to get very over the top, think miles from outside the box. Half the time it never makes any sense at all.

I walked up and down the road, never letting the Black's home leave my sight, Jacob would have a heart attack if he found I was gone.

A minor note hit my ear:

_"Trickle, trickle._

_The rain falls"_

It was a song. I fell to the ground when I heard it. The tune was so familiar. Each note hung in the air with mystery. The tune was slow, lulling, entrancing:

_"The rain falls as we walk together._

_In the moonlight, the moonlight."_

I could not find the origin of the voice. I wasn't even sure it was not all just in my head, "Leave me alone!" I yelled, feeling like an idiot when I heard my voice echo back at me:

_"Trickle, trickle._

_The rain falls._

_While me and my love walk on."_

"Go away," I whispered, knowing, that if it really was who I thought it was, he would hear me loud and clear.

A wolf howled in the distance. Good, one of the pack could smell him, and they would get him away. My head turned from side to side, trying but failing to discover the source of the singing. There was only one being on this earth that knew that song. The song continued repeating most of the same words.

"Please just leave me alone." I begged. I stood steadily, and turned to the Black's house. I would wake Jacob.

"I miss you Stephanie." His words rang in my ears; the pitch-black night was not a help. The rain was no longer my friend, it seemed to bash at me, seemingly piercing my skin. I ran for the house. Damn the rain! Damn my legs for not being faster! Damn my clothes for damply dragging me down! I knew I would not make it to the house. I knew I would not do anything unless he wanted it. He would be angry for my escape. I heard nothing behind me but the howl. My feet were planted on the ground, I would not turn, I would not look him in the face.

"He's gone Steph," Sam whispered in my ear. He placed his hands on my shoulders, and held them very comfortingly, "you are alright. Calm down." It was not until then that I noticed I was shaking from head to foot.

"H-he…that song…" I stuttered; it seemed that once I knew I was shaking, it just kept getting worse.

"Shh," he comforted. That was all I heard. I had blacked out, the stupid cursed song ringing in my head.

I had only been out for a minute or two. Sam was placing towel on me when I woke.

"Thanks." I mumbled and sat up on the couch. Jake's snores were audible from here; at least he was ignorant of the last few events. I rapped the towel around my shoulders, and stood, walking around the kitchen for something to do.

"Are you alright Stephanie?" Sam asked, shadowing me on my walk.

I ignored the question. I had found something interesting to look at. It was an envelope tucked behind the bread box. The envelope was to fancy for the Black's taste, it was thick stiff and ivory. I pulled it out to admire the paper and ponder who would have sent it, and why. A smaller paper fell out of the envelope, it had Jacob's name on it. I opened it out of curiosity. I was somewhat aware of Sam telling me something behind me, but I zoned him out:

Jacob,

I'm breaking the rules by sending you this. She was afraid of hurting you, and she didn't want to make you feel obligated anyway. But I know that, if things had gone the other way, I would have wanted the choice.

I promise I will take care of her, Jacob. Thank you-for her-for everything.

Edward

The note made no sense. I was on my third time through when something stuck out, 'if things had gone the other way,' what was that supposed to mean? 'I promise to take care of her…' 'Thank you-for her…' who was 'her'?

I pulled open the envelope, more than just curiosity for distractions running through me now. The invitation was fancy, whoever the bride and groom were, they were not bad off if they could afford an invitation like that. The marriage was for the Edward that wrote the letter, and someone named Isabella Swan. Swan? Where had I heard that name? Chief Swan, that was it. That was what Billy had introduced one of his friends to her as. I didn't really even get much of a hello to the Chief; Emily really wanted to get to the beach for a bonfire that night.

"Sam?" I asked. I turned to look him in the eye; he was going to tell me.

"I don't think you should have opened that." I raised an eyebrow, "He would keep it from us to if he could." Keep what? What was Jacob keeping from me? Who was Edward Cullen? And Isabella Swan? Why had an invitation as fancy as this one been tossed behind the bread box like it had no significance, as if no one wanted to see it? Was that it? Could Jacob have hidden this? Why would he throw away an invitation like this? The bride seemed to be a good friend of his at one point, but she didn't want to hurt him. This Edward had talked about it like she had done it before.

Suddenly I saw two eyes in the back of my mind. They were dark and large, and covered with hurt and pain. This Isabella was the reason he was in the woods that day. What could she have done to hurt him so? Damn you to hell Isabella Swan for hurting my Jacob so badly!

----------------------------

**(Chapter corrected, if you find any new mistakes please let me know in a review)**

**Ok, I know what you are probably thinking 'How could you say something like that?" well, Steph as never met Bella, she doesn't know the whole story. She just thinks that Bella has hurt Jacob, and hates to think of Jake being pained. I LOVE THIS NEW PLOT!! I can't wait for you all to read the rest of it!**

**To all who were wondering, the stuff about the rain is very true. It is me trying to describe how I feel in the rain…if only I lived in forks…then I would see the rain all the time. I know I don't do a very good job with describing it, but I try. The rain is my best friend (ok…that sounded kinda cheesy) well, I REALLY like it. I wish I knew the write words for it. I will keep trying, and if I come up with them they will be on here very quickly.**

**REVIEWS MAKE MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!**


	5. Digging for the truth

**Sorry it took so long, but it has been raining a lot, and I never pass up a chance to be out in the rain, plus grades come out soon, and mine aren't doing so well.**

_**Last time:** _Damn you to hell Isabella Swan for hurting my Jacob so Badly!

**I love that line!!**

**Thanks for reviewing; you guys are getting better at this. Now you have to keep it up. I really like this chapter, it is perfect for using to show all of those Jacob Hatters out there what Jacob actually was feeling, and what his perspective of the last two books is. (curse all you Jacob Hatters)**

**Chapter dedication: to all of my reviewers so far…**

**magicalhp93**

**Twilightluver.homie96734**

**ReaderRabid**

**lolly12**

**liteblue95**

**hangliderswing**

**Em'sGirl23**

**Kurai-Tenshi-015**

**Angie**

**SHUNKA**

"Sam?" I hissed through my teeth, "What is it?"

I blinked and he was gone, "Son of a…" I hissed. Who was Isabella Swan? I had to know. I felt the need to punch something in frustration. To make something brake. Then I heard Jake's snores from the next room. Even if the sound of snoring was kinda gross and sickening, I knew my Jacob was ok.

Why did I keep calling him that? I had just all of the sudden started calling him _my_ Jacob. Where did that come from? I laughed at that. It was probably the whole I'm-in-love-with-Jacob-Black thing. It had been proven true. Over the last few weeks I had really fallen head over heals for Jake. We had not kissed or anything close since that first day, but that didn't matter. I slept with him almost every night, hugged him when he got home, sat on his lap. Kissing seemed so…what's the word…simplistic.

I glanced at the clock, 8:30 on a Saturday. Who would talk at 8:30 on a Saturday morning? Oh, of course. I pulled out Billy's address book and looked up the Clearwater's number. I pulled the phone off the hook and dialed.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Heo" I think it was meant to be a 'hello' but the L's got lost in the mist of what I think was a yawn.

"Hey, Leah?" I knew it was, her mother and brother wouldn't even try to pick up the phone if they were asleep. If they heard the phone at all.

"Yep. This Steph?" course, who else would it be?

"Yep, hey, I was wondering if you would meet me out on first beach, I have a question for you."

"Is it important? I didn't get in till late last night." Why should I care? I want to know now!

"Look, just meet me there in 10 minutes." I heard the crackle of a grown on the other side of the line, "Look Leah, it is about Isabella Swan."

"WHAT!?" she screeched, I had to yank the phone from my hear to keep from going deaf, "How do you know that name? Did Jake tell you? Or Billy?" she was full of questions. I had only picked Leah because she was the only one of the wolves that had a big mouth. Any of the others would very likely act like Sam and run, but Leah was always in for some good gossip. Emily may have been a better choice though, but she very likely did not know the whole story, but some one that shared minds with Jake would know exactly what I wanted to know.

"Look, I'll talk to you when we are at the beach."

"oh, I get it," she snickered into the phone, "you don't want Jacob to over hear…" she said something else, but I was finished. The phone was back on the hook, and I turned for my jacket. I was half out the door when I realized that neither Jake or Billy knew I was leaving, and I had no way to get there.

I pulled out a note pad from a kitchen drawer I jotted down a quick note to Jake:

-Jake-

I am going out to the beach with Leah. Be back before lunch, or I will call.

Taking the Rabbit, cause you have your own ways of travel.

See you when I get back!

Love,

-Stephanie

I didn't really find problem with the ending. Love was usually the ending to a letter. Best way as any to tell him.

I made it to the beach second. Leah obviously could not wait to talk, because she was bouncing from foot to foot in the mist when I had arrived. The first thing I had to do was tell her how I knew Isabella's name, and why I wanted to know more. That took the longest time, because I had let it slip that Sam was there. She immediately started inquiring as to why Sam was at our house at eight in the morning. That was not really something I wanted to get into right then. When I had beat around the bush for a few minutes she finally let it die, for the moment. I could tell though, that she was thinking something scandalous. This will be hard to untangle myself from.

"So will you tell me what I want to know now?" I asked. My eyes followed the waves as they bashed the shore.

"Ok, ok, ask away."

I thought for a moment, thinking of the right way to get the information out. I wanted it piece by piece. She would answer one question and then I would ask a follow up.

"How does Jake know Isabella?"

"Bella," she corrected, "The chief has always been a friend of Billy's, they are inseparable at times. Bella's parents moved here just after she was born 18 years ago. Soon after Bella's mom walked out on her dad, taking baby Bella with her. For years, my mom told me, Charlie looked so sad. He lost his baby. My dad and him were friends as well, so my mom was there to see him through it all. After a while though, Bella started coming for visits. That's where Jake met her first, when Chief Swan would bring her with him to the Black's for a game that he and Billy wanted to see." She looked at me, trying as she was; my face was a statuesque as I could make it. I learned that trick from Julius.

I knew my next question, "Where does Bella live?"

"She traveled with her mom for years, but she moved in with her dad about a year ago. Graduated high school last June. They live in Forks now."

"Who is Edward Cullen?"

The name made her jump, she didn't expect me to know that one, that's for sure. A second later her features relaxed, "We all thought the Cullen's were just another family that happened to be very rich, but then…" she looked straight at me, deciding, "I shouldn't be telling you, you know, it is part of the treaty."

"Treaty?"

"Yes, the treaty. It is between us and the Cullen's, they stay off our land, we keep their secret, good as that."

"Secret?"

An evil grin grew across her face, "How many of the legends do you believe?"

I gulped. No, it couldn't be. There was no way not to know what legends she was talking about: the cold ones. How could I forget?

"The Cullen's are leeches, that is all. Blood suckers, cold ones, vampires, they all are the same, damned unnatural beings." No! My mind was screaming, "That's right. Bella fell in love with one of the leeches just after arriving in Forks. The pack hadn't reformed back then, so we all thought that our fathers were raving lunatics that wouldn't leave this local family alone. Boy, were we wrong.

"They left her once, a long time ago. She never even told Jake the full reason why; I don't think she really knew. She was hell, no exaggeration needed. Her skin always looks a little pale, but it had gotten so pale she could have past off as a ghost. He is a poison to her, an addiction. She even said it herself to Jake once. Bella just can't live with out Edward, the stupid bloodsucker. Her life would have been so simpler had He never existed. She would very likely even be with Jake had it not been for her _addiction."_

" 'be with Jake'?" I quoted. I had completely lost track of my questions.

"Oh," she put a finger to her lips, "oops, shouldn't have said that." Not that is mattered much when it came to Leah, "Bella and Jake were in love, and still are for as much as I know. The whole thing got very strange. Jake had become best friends with Bella after Edward's families 'move'." she made quotes in the air, "She was around here all the time. Then the littlest leach, oh what was her name? Oh, who cares? She came back and was at Bella's house one day when Jake was dropping her off. She told Bella something about Edward being in Italy, and that meant something to the both of them. I never really got what, but it meant something. Bella and that vampire chick left for Italy, and when they came back they brought the filthy bloodsuckers with them.

"After that she and Jake stopped speaking. Jacob was sure that Bella was throwing away her life, and she was. Time passed like that for a long time. Till Jake finally gave in and let Bella come see him. Jake was a mess before then, but when Bella came back he seemed to be lifted."

"Oh," he really did seem to love her. How could she have hurt him like that?

"Then we had this battle with some raging newborn vampires, and won, of course. Just before the battle though, Bella and Jake were talking alone, and Bella asks Jake to kiss her. You can guess it, they kiss and she falls in love with him. After the Battle she chose the thing instead of Jake. They haven't spoken since then. But when the invite arrived, it through Jake over the edge. He flipped out, and ran till he ran into you. Well you know the story from there."

All of this was hard to take in. Italy, like the votori? Could it have been that Edward went to them? I couldn't help but feel sorry for the Cullens, even if I hadn't had the best experience with vampires, they were still miss treated. I felt like a reporter, looking at every side of the story. There were only two more sides I need now, the Edwards, the Cullens, and Bella. Who first?

**Who should she talk to first? Let me know. Review so I will write more!!**

**REVIEWING MAKES MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!**


	6. Love?

**WolfGirl- I wrote this when I was feeling really touchy (as in romantic) hope you like it. I don't know how well I do with romance scenes so give me feedback.**

**What is the point of putting a disclaimer on here? This site is jam-packed full of stories that are full of characters and places that are not theirs. Why even put it on? I will say that Steph and Julius are my biggest and fav creations ever. Just wait until the chapter were Julius actually shows up. You are all giddy with excitement aren't you??**

**Dedication- to all of the Black fans out there who know that Jake will never get Bella, but feel sorry for him, and want him to find another special someone. (Steph is so perfect in my mind)**

I had gotten back in the Rabbit, and was just driving. The gas was going to run out eventually, and Jake would kill me if I let that happen. So I turned around and went back home. My new home, with Jacob and Billy Black.

I was shutting the door behind me when Jake appeared at my side, "Ahh!" he scared me being so close all of the sudden.

"Hey, one question: What gave you the great idea to run off with Leah in the early hours of the morning? She isn't exactly your favorite pack member." He had a smile on his face, I wasn't in trouble. I thought if very likely that I would get a very sour mood if he knew anymore than I left on that note.

Shrugging seemed like a good way to blow the subject off, "I couldn't sleep. I needed somewhere to go. It was raining you know."

Jake rolled his dark eyes, "Oh, so it was the rain. Knowing you, that is a story I believe." I had tried to explain to Jacob several times how the rain made me feel. He never really understood it.

"Yea, well, I'm back." I said. I held my arms out as proof of my return.

Jake pulled me up by the waist and swung me in the air. I ended on the other side of were I started, "Yep, in the flesh." He stated.

"You want to watch some TV?" I asked.

"Sure" he grabbed my hand and we walked inside.

I found an interesting reality show, 'Are You Smarter Than a Fifth grader?" People tried to beat a 5th grade test. Jake and I were trying to see which of us could guess the answers first.

"Who was the first Secretary of Treasury?" was the question.

"Alexander Hamilton!" I shouted, knowing I was right.

"Alexander Hamilton." Said the contestant.

"You are correct!" Announced the host.

"Well you may be smarter than a fifth grader but I'm sure not." Jake said turning off the TV.

I turned to look at him. My legs were under me, and my hands were in my lap, "Oh, suck up. You got a few questions right."

"Yea, a few."

I looked at his profile for a long minute. What was he thinking of? This sour mood had nothing to do with the show. After taking a few deep breaths Jake turned to me.

"Do you like me?" he asked. His face was covered in complete sincerity.

"What? Of course I like you. What would make you say something like that?" this was an odd conversation.

"Do you love me?" he asked. This time his eyes seemed to twitch back and forth. They were short movements, and very rapid. He was dissecting my reaction.

"Yes Jake, I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you." I was getting the idea what he was getting at.

"Like a brother, or something else?" his eyes quickened in pace.

This I had to think about. How did I love Jake? I sleeped in his bed, thought about him all the time, changed my entire life for him. I did love Jacob more than just a brother. How can I show that to Jake?

…

…

That's it!

I got up and walked to Jake and my room.

"Where are you going?" I heard Jake ask as I watched his shadow walk behind me.

When I made it to the room, I tore open my back pack. My things were thrown all over the floor.

"What are you doing?"

My hand was in the bottom of the bag. Aha! Found it! I stood and walked to the edge of the bed, sitting there. Jake was next to me quickly, still asking questions.

"Shh" I hushed.

The twenty questions ended, and we sat there for a long moment. My hand was grasped around the pendant, my one and only heirloom from my father.

"Here," I whispered. I put the thick black string that I knew so well over his head. The charm fell straight to his bare chest. It was a wooden rose. The paint had chipped off many years ago, but the flower still remained. It was about as big as my fist, half as big as his.

"What is this?" he asked. He gently picked up the rose and examined it.

"My father's." that made his head pop up. He was just about to protest when I put my finger to his lips, "I know, you are going to say that I shouldn't give it to you, but it all goes back to your question. I don't love you Jacob. The way I feel for you can't be described in words easily. I've thought about it before. To me you are…everything. If you choose to pack up and move I will be behind you. Where ever you go I want to be there. That is final. I don't want to say that I love you because the last time I told someone that it ended awfully. Brutally. And I really want to start over with out reminders of the past. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Jacob looked into my eyes and I could see the tears beginning to form. I wanted him to take as long as he could to digest that. He could take as long as he wanted. Finally, after what seemed like an hour of us just staring at each other he spoke, though it was much more of a mumble slash whisper, "Then what was the necklace for?"

I smiled, comfortingly, "That is the last thing, other than some old clothes, that I have of my father. I am putting it in your hands to show that I trust you. It was given to him by my mother's father when my father married my mother. It was a tradition that it be given to the daughter's husband. I have a while to wait before I start thinking about marriage, so I am giving it to you."

"So it is a lot like 'I give you my blessing' thing?"

"Yea," his face was blank, he was debating his reaction.

A joking smile grew across his face, "So what makes you think that I will not be the one to marry you? After all, imprinting is bigger than you can imagine."

I had to laugh at that, "I get that."

Then there was something. My laughing stopped in an instant. I was not scared or shocked, nor did Jake cut me off. I just stopped. I looked into those deep dark eyes and couldn't move.

Time didn't skip this time. I could remember every second with clear detail. He bent down, and I leaned up. At about two inches away we paused. His breath was raged and uneven, mine was very likely the same. Then the gap was closed, whether by him or me I am not sure. His lips were full of life. At the moment of impact my body seemed to be thrown into a fire. I welcomed it with open arms. One of his large hands rested on my waist, and the other was forcefully around my neck, bringing me closer and closer to his heat. Both of my arms tangled themselves around his neck, helping in any way I could to close the gap between us. We seemed to leave our bodies behind. I quickly forgot where I was, my name, anything that did not have to do with the god I was caressing.

The need for humans to draw breath and regular intervals was what finally drew us apart, only a few inches though. We were gasping for air, cursing and welcoming it as it stung my dry throat on the way down.

"I don't care what you say," Jacob breathed on my face, "I am so in love with you." the warmness of his breath was barely noticeable while my whole physical being was slowly coming to a boil.

Two low growls shocked me from my trance. One from Jacob, one from outside.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Shh" He pulled me into his arms, and rushed out the door of his room.

"_Get your hands off of her!"_ The growl came from everywhere.

"NO!" the word came out of my mouth before I could stop myself. We stood in the center of the living room. Jake was looking side to side to find the source of the noise, something you can never find.

"_You put everyone's lives on the line when you keep your paws on her mutt." _Julius's to soft voice rang in every inch of the wind that was now lightly playing with my hair.

"Jake put me down." I said, knowing it was very unlikely. Jake looked at me _Why? _His eyes asked.

"Just do it Jacob." I asked, though I knew I would never win.

Though you never know. My feet were on the ground.

"_Good doggie. Now back away from her."_ The wind commanded.

"No!" I defied, "Just go away and leave us alone!"

"'_us' There was an 'us' once to you know."_

"There never will be again. GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Tears stained my cheeks as I prayed and wished he would just vanish into his coveted wind.

"_Never" _he snapped back. The wind was gushing at me from all directions now. The warmth I had only moments ago had vanished.

Howling in the distance, "Get out of here if you value any of the cursed breath you draw!" I screamed. The air quickly settled around me. Julius knew enough not to come up to a pack of werewolves alone. He was gone, for now.

The tears were coming at a steady stream now, "Steph, what was all of that?" I heard Jake ask behind me. Oh, no. I had completely forgotten he was there. He had taken a step back from me, and when I turned he took another. The look on his face was only half confused. He was fighting the truth. There was no dought in my mind that he knew it was a vampire at the growl. That I had stated there was an 'us' with a vampire, well, he was having trouble believing it. The look on his face gave me the worst déjà vu I have ever had.

His eyes were filled with pain, sadness, and torcher. The woman he was in love with was, at one point, and still is, though he didn't know, in love with a vampire. _Again._

**Cliffy!! Yah!! I am going to be out of town for the weekend so I will not have any more posts for a couple days. But I will write this weekend so that I can post when I get back. Don't worry; Jake and Steph are the coolest couple (apart from BxE) they will forever be together.**

**And lets not forget my personal catchphrase:**

**!!REVIEWING MAKES MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!**


	7. Edward Cullen

Hey, guess what! I found a computer with internet were I am out of town, so I can keep posting. Won't leave you with that cliffhanger. Aren't I nice?

Last time: His eyes were filled with pain, sadness, and torcher. The woman he was in love with was, at one point, and still is, though he didn't know, in love with a vampire. _Again._

Me- who thinks they know about what happened with Julius in Seattle? Do you know his power? Review and tell me what you think.

I could feel myself breaking. This was not the time to try and explain what all had just happened. I couldn't.

I was running to the garage quickly. When I got there I looked around. The Rabbit was out of the question, but there was a motorcycle in the corner. I hopped on and started it up. Jake was standing in the doorway of the house as I passed, to shocked to chase after me.

The reservation flew by me in blur. The tears may have helped with that. I was breaking into pieces. The cracks may as well have been physical for all the pain they caused me. When I had heard the song in the rain, I was so delusional, and then I found the invitation and forgot all about him. Now there was nothing to distract me. He was back. Back to haunt me. Back to scar me. Back to make me pay for leaving him.

There was no chance that I was going to tell Jacob about this. I may some day, but not today. First thing I have to do is get over the stupid creature. Then I could tell Jake. How do I get rid of Julius though? I can't just have him wandering around La Push when there is an entire pack of werewolves. I could just see it: pieces of his sheet white body scattered. The plume of purple smoke, and the _smell. _I could see his beautiful blond hair burning in a crisp. The vision made be both miserable, and viscously happy at the same time. How could I still be in love with the Jerk? Why doesn't he just go to hell where he belongs? NO! That is not true, he is not anymore damned than I am. I didn't believe his soul was gone, not yet. It had just been…mutated, no…altered. There was no way that things could happen to you that you have no control over, and suddenly your whole life is down the drain.

I was on the highway now. It would be about 3:00 by now, but the only car I saw on the rode was a sleek silver one that was headed towards me.

Where would I go? I could try and find the Cullens or Bella and see what there side of the story is.

The car slowed some, slightly swerving into my lane.

I really didn't want to talk to Bella right now, but I could try and find that Edward, or one of the other members of his family. Leah only mentioned him and his sister.

The car skid to a stop on the side of the rode, and the door opened.

I don't know where they are though. Other than they live in forks I really know nothing about the family. I could ask the Chief, he may at least remember my face.

I passed the car, "Wait stop!" called the driver.

Put up with it. Find another rider on the rode that will help you.

Then came the words, "Do you want to talk to the Cullens or not?"

"WHAT!?" I lost control of the bike, and was swerving to the ditch. Too quickly I was caught by the driver. He had brownish hair, and was amazingly handsome, too handsome. NO, he was a vampire. I could tell by the skin, pale to a ghost like color. I had seen that shade so many times before. There was also the iced feeling that seeped through my clothes from where his hand was on my back. The cold came as more of a shock because the last person I had touched was Jake, and that was the warmest I had ever been in my life.

"Good to know Jake found someone." The vampire mumbled. He placed me on my feet, and picked up my bike. Once that was done he held out his hand, "Edward Cullen, Vampire and mind reader." The smile on his face would have caught me off guard if I was not somewhat used to creatures of such beauty, "What do you mean?" he asked out of the blue.

This was Edward. Wow. Should I run or should I ask my questions? I knew from experience that they could be kind or rude just like any other being on the earth can. He was a mind reader, so he was getting this all. That must have been why he pulled over, because I was thinking about the Cullens and Bella.

"You have that right." His hand was still outstretched.

"Uh, Stephanie Alorne." I shook the cold hand.

"Why was it exactly you wanted to meet me?" I thought through finding the invitation, to talking with Leah, that should work, "Ah, so you got the story from the Clearwater girl?"

I nodded out of instinct, though it wasn't needed.

"So, do you want to get out of the street?"

"That would be a good idea."

"You want to ask me questions right?"

"That's right. I also want to talk to the person in your family who was the one that told Bella you were in Italy."

His face froze, and I saw him twist his eyes in wonder. I thought through what I meant, and his face somewhat softened.

"So, could I go to your house, if your family is there. I want to piece together what actually happened. Taking in all perspectives."

"Sure," he shrugged, "Just let me cal-" there was s buzzing from his pocket. The cell phone was to his ear in a flash, "Alice…yes…no…yes…who else is there?…ok…and when is she getting back?…good…see you Alice." He flipped the phone shut and put it back in his pocket, "Well, they know you are coming. My car?" he gestured to the silver car.

"Umm, sure." I said. Though I was just starting to trust people again. A vampire was the one that broke my trust in the first place.

Edward raised an eyebrow. Oh, right, he can read my mind, "You mind explaining that?"

"Um, you can put together whatever you get in my mind, but I would rather not talk about it right now." My mother's cold pale lifeless face came to mind.

"And you knew him?" Edward asked as he placed together the pieces of the puzzle.

"More than that." I could see it. The tears were coming down again. I saw his topaz eyes as he leaned into kiss me for the first time, his smile that showed his brilliantly white teeth. I felt his hand caress my cheek, and the way he would let his wind brush over me.

"Oh." He got it, "And it didn't end well?"

"No" I mumbled. The worst memories of my life were coming back at full force now. The bright red eyes, his red eyes that looked so foreign in comparison to their usual color. My mother's body appeared in my mind again.

A breeze swept past me. I jumped backward, expecting the worst. Nothing happened, there was no voice, no danger. I was falling apart. My knees buckled and I landed on the pavement. What was going to happen now? Jacob must think I am some monster after what happened in his house. Julius is back and angry, and I have no one to trust.

"You can trust me." Edward said. He reached out his hand to help me up.

"Can I?"

"Of, course. My eyes have been this color for a long time. Other than my word though, I really can't think of anyway to show you I'm trustworthy. You have instincts to you know, use them. Do _you_ think you can trust me?"

"I…I don't know…maybe…" what was I going to do? Did I trust him?

**He he, another Cliffy!! I told you I won't leave you with that cliff hanger not that I wouldn't leave you with one. Ha Ha! I love this!!**

**I'll be nice though, I'm going to start on the next chapter the moment I post this one, so I'll keep them coming.**

**My we never forget:**

**REVIEWING MAKES MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER**


	8. Old acquaintances part I

"Yes" I finally mumbled. My hand grasped his, and I stood slowly and unsteadily. I was spinning with all of today's events. My mind could not even grasp itself around the concepts for a long time after. Just after he let me go the asphalt quickly ran to my face just before I blacked out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How long till she wakes Alice?" ok, that voice didn't sound at all familiar, but that may have been an effect of the immense pain in my head. And who was Alice?

"She can hear us now." That voice I knew, Edward, I think, "Yep it's me." He answered my thoughts.

I tried opening my eyes, but they wouldn't open. My arm slowly raised from my stomach to my head. There was an ice pack on my head rapped in a washcloth. Where was I? The couch I was on was to comfortable to be Jacob's. No, Jacob is mad at me, and I ran away. The last few hours flooded back to me quickly, and I shot up. My eyes opened in shock. The house I was in was beyond words. The room was completely open, no hiding places here. I was sitting on a large sofa that was far to comfortable to exist. Finally the head rush caught up with me.

"Ugh," I rubbed my temples.

"Well you up." Edward stated. Thank you captain obvious, "Ha ha. You ok though?"

"I really don't know." I tried opening my eye again. It was a room full of vampires. Four of them actually, and they were all watching me, "Your family I take it."

"Yep." Edward stood and walked to each vampire individually, "This is Alice," she was very small, and her black hair was spiked. Despite her size I guessed she was about 20, "she sees things before they happen. Jasper," tall slender, and just as gorgeous as the rest, "he can control emotions. And this is Emmett," He was the largest of them all. Bear like in many ways. More muscular than I think it is possible for humans to be.

"Nice to meet you." I said. I gave a small nod to each one.

"I heard you have questions for us?" Alice said, walking over to sit next to me. She moved so smoothly, like she was in water.

"Um, yea." I was feeling very self-conscious at that moment.

"Let her wake up first Alice." Jasper whispered. He sat next to Alice, farther away from me. One of his muscular arms rapped around her waist. Confidence washed over me, "Thanks," I mumbled to him.

"No problem."

"So, what are your questions?" Emmett asked.

If it weren't for the confidence boost I would have been very frightened and scared at that moment. Twelve topaz eyes were looking at me expectantly.

"Well, I was kind of wanting to know you guys side of the story when it comes to you, the pack, and Bella's relationships to one another." Ok, what to ask first. I wanted to start at the beginning, but wasn't sure how much would be too much to ask of Edward.

"I'll tell you that far back if you want." Edward sat on the opposite side of Alice, and looked me in the eyes, "Exactly how far back though?"

"When did you and Bella meet?" I asked.

**Ok, I know, REALLY short, and I will post again REALLY soon, like today. I just wanted to tell you all I am really happy!!! I HAVE 1001 HITS ON THIS STORY!!! YEA!!! I know that is combineing all of the chapters and all, but it is still pretty cool. YEA TO YOU ALL!!!**


	9. Old acquaintances part II

**I know I made a mistake on the last chapter: twelve eyes were not looking at her, eight were. If it were twelve, then every vampire would have three eyes. Sorry I multiplied wrong, no wonder I don't do well in algebra.**

"Bella and I met in our Junior year of high school. She was my lab partner. After a few months of fighting each other, and myself, we were dating. By senior year we had been through hell and back. A vampire was tracking her, wanted her blood. Bella's blood smells really good to us by the way, better than any other human any of us have ever smelled. We ended up shipping her off to Phoenix for a while, and in the end I killed the idiot tracking her.

"Then…" he wasn't saying something. All of the beautiful faces around me were suddenly all frowning.

"What? What happened?" I asked, looking from face to face. Well I was confused. Jasper's face had something else on it, it took a second to name, guilt. What could he be guilty for?

"Go ahead Edward," Jasper motioned for him to continue. Alice turned to Jasper, "She needs to know that part to get the rest." He stood up, ignoring Alice, and walked out the front door. Alice followed with a very worried expression on her face.

"What did I say?" I asked myself. I was still looking at the front door where Alice and Jasper had left. Coming here may have been a bad idea.

"It was nothing." Edward said, "Jasper just made a mistake. Alice is Jasper's mate, she is just making sure he is alright."

"Oh"

"Anyway." Edward took a deep breath, "Bella's birthday…Huh?" Edward looked up to the wall, though I didn't think he was actually seeing it.

"What is it?"

"Your boyfriends on his way," He looked at me with a smile but it quickly faded, "and so is Bella."

"Bella's not supposed to be here?" I asked

"No. She is not to see Jake. That would make things very bad." He jumped up and was out the door in seconds.

"Well thanks." I mumbled standing.

"You may want to go outside and see the pup." Emmett suggested, "Just to show him your still alive and well and all that."

"Um…right." I said. Deep breath. This was not going to be pretty.

I steeped out the front door just as I saw the Rabbit pull up the drive. Before I could even move, Jake was up the steps and between Emmett and me.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" He asked. He had my shoulders in his hands, and was shaking me pretty hard. My head was bobbing back and forth. Then I was kissing him. As his lips touched mine I could tell how much I had scared him. Thanksgiving was all over him. My shoulders were at risk of breaking from the amount of pressure he was placing on them. A mumble of voices were going in one ear and out the other, no comprehension. One of my hands ran through his shoulder length hair, so slick. There was only heat again. Ever last piece of me was covered in it. I really don't even know how long we stood like that, but finally Jake pulled away, only to pull me into his arms and run me to the Rabbit. After I was in the car, seat belt on, did he turn to face the Cullens.

"You are never to touch her, speak to her, or even look at her, again." He stated. There was quite a bit of finality in his voice.

I looked out the window. Edward was about 10 feet form Jake and they were having a stare off. Suddenly, Edward's face contorted in pain. His hands went to his hears like he was trying not to listen to something.

"Jake! Jake what are you doing!?" God, Edward really was in pain.

"Just thinking." Jacob replied. His voice was smothered with a calm smugness. Edward was shaking his head. Just concentrate on my thoughts Edward. I screamed in my mind. Just forget about him and listen to me.

Before I knew what I was doing I was getting out of the car and running to the beautiful man writhing in pain. Only pay attention to me. I started to think of a movie I had watched a few with my mom a long time ago. It was my favorite movie, Count of Monte Cristo. Both of my hands were on his shoulders and I was looking into his eyes.

"Jacob stop it will you!!!" I shouted, not looking away from the heartbreaking eyes.

"What are you defending him for?" Jacob must have lost his concentration because Edward's face was back to normal.

I turned to look at Jake, "If Edward hadn't found me on the high way I very likely would have gotten lost, or hurt myself, or worse. So of course I am defending him. I owe him that much. I really don't know what you would have found if he hadn't gotten me off that bike."

Edward laughed behind me, "That speech sounds so familiar you have no idea."

Jacob spoke, "Well you are fine now." His whole body was having convulsions. Oops. Jake was in my best bear hug in seconds.

"Calm down Jacob. You're going to be fine. I won't ever talk to the Cullens again. Just calm down." I felt him slow to a stop. Those bear arms rapped around me.

Then we all heard a car. The car was old, because it sounded like thunder as it came down the drive. All of us turned to look at the sound. Down the road came an old, or maybe better called, ancient truck. The rust had changed the entire tint of the paint. When the truck was close enough to see the driver the breaks screeched. Who ever the diver was had pushed the breaks down hard.

"Bella" Jacob breathed. I was still in his arms so I felt it when his whole body tensed.

The driver got out of the cap. So this was Bella. This was the one I was so curious about. How was I going to react to her? Would I loath her? Would I feel sorry for her? Could we ever be friends? How would she react to me, The girl in her ex-best friend's arms? Would I be the one that was being loathed?

**This was really supposed to be part of the last chapter so it all kinda goes together. I'm really not sure when I will post again. I had an outline for this story, but in the last couple chapters the whole think kinda went out the window. Jake wasn't supposed to know anything about Julius, Steph was to know the whole story from the Cullens and Bella and then go back to La Push. Jake knows nothing. Perfect example of a story writing itself. I may take some pieces from it, but it is going to be a lot different. I already have 5 hits on the last chapter and I posted it an hour ago! Yah!! You all rock!! **

**And again:**

**REVIEWING MAKES MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!!**


	10. Never fully healed

**FYI: no matter what you read in this chapter, keep reading, I have one part I am not sure how you will react to.**

**Dedication: Rouge…she is actually an anonyms reviewer, but I have been e-mailing with her, and she gives me the POV of the reader.**

**REMINDER- when you review and say "love your story" or something like that, tell me WHY, even if it is two words, I still want to know why just as much. Also, tell me when I misspell something or put her instead of he or something, that way I can fix them and not have to worry about it later when I'm ready to call this story complete. THANKS FOR YOU REVIEWS! 1st person to review on this chapter will get the next chapter dedicated to them, as well as a wolf shaped cookie!!**

"Bella?" I breathed to myself. Deep breaths, I told myself, it is all ok. Instinctively I held Jacob closer. Even if he was mad at me, at least he wasn't pushing me away. Something hard pressed against my cheek, the rose. He was wearing it! At least that still told me I could trust him.

The driver of the truck didn't move after exiting the cab. Her skin was paper white, if I didn't know better I would have said she was a vampire herself. I inferred though, that her skin was not usually that pale. Very likely it was an effect of Jacob's arrival. She had long brownish hair. Her eyes were extremely inset, so much so that they were tricky to read expressions from. I was used to reading eyes, but her face gave away everything. She was full of shock; lets not mention there was a hurt feeling. Bella was in a sweatshirt and jeans, with healed boots. Laid back, that was good. At least she wasn't some preppy, pretty girl who you usually saw with the super hot model boyfriends.

Edward was next to Bella, coxing her to come forward. Jacob's grasp did not loosen on me, nor did I mind. Bella finally made it up to conversation distance from the two of us.

I was the one to let go. They would need some space, and I was willing to give some. Jacob's arm remained around my waist though, "Jacob?" Bella asked, as if he was just in her imagination.

"Bella, I missed you." Jacob muttered.

"I never got to really say goodbye Jake." She said, taking a step closer.

"I know, I just couldn't face you." they were talking as if no other person, or being, was there listening to every word. Every time I tried to step away from Jake he held me closer.

"Who is she?" Bella asked. Her brown eyes on me for the first time.

I didn't even have to look at Jake's smile to feel his entire body lift some heavy weight. He was dreading what Bella would think of me to, "This is Stephanie. Imprint." He verified. That gained a very wide smile from Bella.

"Well, I'm glad you found someone Jacob." She said, her eyes scanning me for what seemed like imperfections.

"Steph," Jake said, looking me in the eye, "this is an old friend of mine-"

"Bella Swan, I know." His eyes darted accusingly to Edward, "No, no, Edward didn't tell me." Well, Leah was going to be in trouble soon. Nothing new with that though, her big mouth tended to land her in trouble.

Jake didn't press it here, "Well, um, sorry for the rush Bella, but we need to get back to the rez. Billy doesn't know I'm gone, or that Steph is for that matter." He pulled us to the car without even an answer.

The ride home was the worst one of my life. I sat in my seat and looked out my window waiting for Jake to speak. Jacob on the other hand pushed his foot to the floor, practically killing his car by the time we got home. After feeling the air tension in that car I finally knew what people meant when they said that the silence could be cut with a knife. I decided to try talking about something simple.

"So, is Billy worried I left?"

"Billy is not at home. He is at Charlie Swan's house right now." His voice was acidic, not hint of really caring about the conversation.

Neither of us spoke, or even looked at each other, after that.

It was raining again. I watched through the drops the Black house drawing closer. The moment the car stopped, Jake was out and darting for the house.

"Jake wait." He didn't even acknowledge my existence.

Not till we were inside did I see his face. In the center of the living room was when Jacob Black turned on me.

"What were you thinking!? They are fucking vampires for crying out loud! Last I knew, you didn't even know what they were, and now your hanging out at their houses!" I was not given a chance to protest. His face was pulsing red with anger; "You scared me to death running off like that! You didn't even tell me what was going on! That was a vampire to, that you were talking to not too long ago, right here!" This was not my Jacob. A tear ran down my cheek, quickly joined by many more, "Who-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT JACOB, SHUT THE HELL UP!!" I didn't let him finish. I couldn't take it. There were so many tears today, and now there were more. This day was memorable from the moment I woke. The song in the rain, the invitation, the story of Bella, then kissing Jake, Julius showing up again, the Cullens, and now this. I thought I was broken before. I couldn't look at Jacob's face any longer. The bedroom was the first room I saw the door to.

I paid no attention to whether his shadow was behind me or not, I didn't care. The bed was so comforting, taking in my sobs. I was under the covers, cold from not having my usual warmth. Tears hit the pillow at an alarming rate. This couldn't be happening.

Suddenly, to soon, and yet not soon enough, his warm arms circled themselves around my waist. I braced myself, for what I'm not sure. When I felt the warmth I held my breath. When there was no tension in his touch I let it out. I curled into the arms that had hurt me and yet still were the ones that I wanted to comfort me.

"Did I do this?" his grip tightened around me, "I am _so_ sorry. Damn, I was just all around angry today. You really stressed me out, and now…well, that was inexcusable, unforgivable. I am so sorry. I really do love you." Of course he did, the rose was still digging into my back.

"It's ok Jake." I turned in his arms. It was not really an easy task with how tight he was holding me, but I did it in the end, "Nothing's unforgivable with you. Though we may have to give you a stress ball or something to keep your temper in check." I could just see the image: the stress ball would be history very quickly.

"Are we really ok?" he asked. His eyes were worried. That outbreak had hurt him more than it did me. Though I still can remember the sound of his screaming in the other room.

"We will be."

His face slacked a little, but still contained quite a bit of guilt, "So, will I ever get an explanation?"

That was, _again_, a conversation I didn't want to have, "I don't know."

"At least tell me how you know about Bella and the _Cullen's_" he sneered the name with so much acid.

"Um, well…I found their wedding invitation, and the note Edward sent you. I really just wanted to know who they were that was all. That's why I went to talk to Leah this morning. I'm so sorry I lied to you, I really wasn't sure if you would like me knowing about them. Then she told me Edward and the rest of his family were vampires, and the way she spoke of them was like they were all the devil himself. I couldn't take it, I had to meet them. It was so obvious that Leah had given me a bias point of view, so I wanted to get the other sides, the parts I didn't know yet." I had said it all in one breath.

"Why Leah?" He asked. Wanted every little detail did he?

"She is part of the pack so she gets in your head on a daily bases, and she is not afraid of having a big mouth."

"Good conclusion, though I rather you have just talked to me about it."

I raised an eyebrow, "Would you have told me anything?"

"Well…no."

"See my point?"

"I guess."

There was a long silence. I laid my head on his shoulder and thought long and hard. I may have only had a short meeting with Edward's family, but I still thought they were pretty nice. They all acted like humans would. Edward was kind when he found me on the road. I really knew nothing of Bella, but still. If I were in her position, what would I be feeling? One love over the other, my heart breaking in two, not wanting to be in love with one so I would not have to choose, that is what would be worrying me. If I was still with Julius when Jacob came along, would I have chose Jake over Julius? Or would Jake be put to the curb by yet another love of his that loved a vampire more? If I were marrying Julius, would I want Jacob there?

I looked up at the wonderful face. He was staring back at me, and we both smiled. Yes, I answered myself in firmness, yes I would.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked.

"You really want to know?"

"Of course I do."

"Well…I was thinking about if I were in Bella's shoes right now, how would it feel." His face saddened, "Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"Will you let me go see Bella? I'll be at the Swan's house." I could see his answer on his face, no. So I tried a different approach, "Jake, Bella looked really sad when she saw you, and so did you. I can tell the two of you never really closed anything. Will you ever want to? Don't you want to see her happy? All I want to do is talk to her, see if she is missing you as much as I can tell you are missing her."

His whole face relaxed. Then it turned very sad and forlorn, "I'm sorry to put you through this." He whispered.

"Put me through what? I chose to do this. I want to see you happy and will do anything to achieve that. Remember, where you go, I go. We're in this together."

"So, if Bella does miss me, what will you do?"

That I had to think about, "Will you go to the wedding?"

**Yah! Another chapter done. Please don't see the whole Jake cussing thing as bad, it isn't. After all, like in Gone With the Wind, there is nothing better than a well placed cuss word, though that was Damn and not the one I used. I really don't talk like that, and Jake doesn't in my mind either, he was just really mad at the world and Steph was the first person he saw. He really does love her, we all make mistakes, so call it one of Jake's mistakes and then review and tell me how awful I am for making him say that. Just don't blame Jacob.**

**Yah, I also gave all of the chapters names other than 'chapter 1, 2…'**

**For those of you that forgot (not sure why you would though): **

**REVIWING MAKES MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!**


	11. Meeting with Bella

Let me know about any misspellings or grammar mistakes that I make in here. Otherwise I have to go back through every chapter and that will take forever. Be nice and review about how badly I type…don't worry it is an ongoing joke in my family that I can't spell to save my life, I'm not insulted.

**Dedication: ERIN, the first to review on my last chapter and the 2****nd**** longest review telling me what I can improve on. (FYI: you have a better chance of getting your name here if you tell me things I can improve on.)**

------------------------------------------------

I checked the piece of paper again, yep, right place. Deep breaths, she is stressed out enough for the both of us. I got out of the car and walked up to the porch, pushed in the white button and waited. Jacob gave me Bella's number and told me that if I set it up, he would let me take the Rabbit to get to the Swans. Bella was overjoyed when I called. She had wanted to talk to me to, but calling the Blacks' would have made things kind of acquired.

Bella appeared at the door, pale as ever, "Hey, um…you want to come in?" At least I wasn't the only one uncomfortable.

"Sure,"

We both sat on the couch. The tension in the air was making my stomach flip.

"So, what is it you wanted to ask me Stephanie?"

"Um, Steph," I corrected, "No one calls me Stephanie unless they are really serious. The questions, well, I was somewhat interested in how you felt about Jake. He is falling apart." Her face fell just like Jake's had when I told him where I wanted to go.

"Jacob and I never really closed. We just ended. I left his house one day and never spoke to him again." She smiled warmly, though I could tell I was picking at wounds here.

"Did Edward tell you about the invitation?" I asked

"No," she tilted her head to one side and looked at me.

"Well, Edward sent Jacob one of your wedding invitations, and that is where I heard about you and Edward. I just…wanted to know if you wanted him to attend. To be some sort of closure. I don't really know why the two of you can't be friends though, your still you, vampire husband or not."

"You don't know the whole story do you?" She looked down at her hands.

"I was trying to get it out of Edward when Jacob showed up the other night, and Leah told me some, but I am missing pieces."

"Before I tell you, will you tell me something?"

"Sure, ask away."

"Why do you want to know?"

I took another deep breath, though the tension was almost all the way gone, "It started with me wanting to know what was bothering Jacob, but now…" a tear ran down my cheek.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I…want…to…know…because…" I got out in short gasps, "Because, your story with Edward sounds so familiar. I just wanted to know, if you would be happy." I was looking out at the rain.

"How does it sound familiar?" Bella brushed a tear from my cheek. She was kind, and friendly, we may be friends some day.

"I…I was in love with a…" could I say it? "a…vampire to. We lived in Seattle. He was my best friend and yet…"

"What was his name?" I looked back at Bella's face.

"Julius." That was the first time I had said his name aloud for a long time, "My father died when I was six. That was when I met Julius. He helped me through loosing my father…and, after years of being my best friend…we…"

"You were in love with him." Bella was so friendly. I don't even know why I opened up to her. Maybe it was because she knew what I was talking about and wasn't a bias party. Who knows, but she was generally interested, and was comforting me. She felt like the older sister I never had, knowing what I was going through, no problem with me falling to pieces like that.

I nodded, "Yes. He was my best friend for ten years. Then…" I couldn't say it, "We broke apart. A few months later I met Jake, and I can't see him sad over all of this vampire mess, I can't. But I can't just tell him you made a mistake falling in love with Edward, because I know what it is like to love them, I know what it is like to care for one of them so much you want to become one just so you never loose him."

"Is this what Edward meant when he told me that you wanted to compare our lives? That was all he would tell me."

"He knows," I choked, "He knows everything. I didn't tell him intentionally. I just thought it. Nothing's really secret around him."

"You could say that." She laughed, "Even though he can't read my mind, he still sees right through me."

"What? He can't read your mind?"

"Oh, you don't know that part. Well, Edward can't read my thoughts. We don't know why, but he just can't see what I am thinking. I probably should answer your other question to, the one about why Jacob and I can't be friends after I marry Edward." She said the word marry with a lot of hate. I nodded, motioning her to continue, "Well, because Edward is going to bite me, after the wedding. Jake and I can't be friends be cause moral enemies can't be friends."

"Oh," that was all I could think of as a comment.

"So what else do you want to know?" Bella smiled.

"Anything and everything you will tell me."

"Deal, if…"

I perked up, "There is a condition."

"Yup, if I tell you my story, you have to tell me yours."

I really didn't want to say ok to that, but what choice did I have.

Bella told me everything. I learned about her first day at Forks High School, all the way to the day before yesterday. She told me of her birthday party and what Jasper had done. She even told me about Edward leaving and how the whole world was a blur for months before Jacob. She told me about learning Jacob was a werewolf. She told me everything about how she felt for Jacob, and for Edward, and why she chose the latter in the end.

"And that brings us up to today. My story isn't finished yet, so I don't know how much help that was, but now you have to tell me yours." We had moved into the dinning room and she had made both of us some spaghetti. She was a fabulous cook. We talked like old friends, laughing at jokes, smiles on our faces. I felt for her when she told me about her hard times, and I was happy when she told me about her happy ones. Like I had said before, sisters separated a birth I tell you.

"I don't know how I can top that one."

"Oh, come on," Bella slurped up some noodles, "I want to know."

"Well," another of the many deep breaths that I had taken today, "We moved to Seattle when I was 15, but I had already met Julius by then. He had settled down near our small Canadian town. He was playing a 20-year-old, but in real life he was around his 17th birthday when he was bitten. My father died of cancer a month after my sixth birthday. That was when I went to see Julius. He was a therapist and I could talk to him about anything I wanted. I was different from his other cases, treated differently anyway. After I got somewhat over my father's death, I still went to see him. For two years after that I was taking weekly sessions from him. I just couldn't stay away from him. Even to a nine-year-old he was absolutely beautiful and kind.

"After I started middle school, I had to stop the sessions. He was a child's doctor, and I was no longer considered a child in his book. After that it was e-mail. I was the only one of his patients he kept contact with after he moved away. He was living in Alaska. He was interested in everything about me. Soon I was 14 and starting high school. We moved south to Seattle for that. My mom wanted to start over with a new life in a new country. My mom knew nothing of my contact with Julius; I don't even think they met to say more than how my sessions were going. I had told him where I was living, and he came to see me one day.

"It was my 15th birthday, and I was just about to go to sleep after having a party with my friends when he showed up. He was in my room before I could blink, his eyes, I remember, had a wonderful golden tint. Nothing had changed about him. He was still the young man I knew in my childhood. Absolutely nothing had changed, but his eye color. In our old town there were rumors that Dr. Mark's eyes, Julius's, showed his mood. I never believed it because I always knew them to be red, bright red.

"Now they were the only difference in the look of Julius's face. It was that night that he told me what he was. In Alaska he had me some vampires who drank animal blood, and so he tried it out. He told me that my blood smelled more wonderful than anything to him. He just couldn't hurt me though. The way I spoke to him in our sessions, the way I thought, even as a child, intrigued him. The only reason he had left was because he wanted to see if there was a way for me to know about him. As far as he knew he was still breaking the Volturi's laws by telling me, but he didn't care.

"He snuck in to talk to me in my room after that. With in weeks we were telling each other we loved each other. It was the high point of my life. Julius was my tutor, my love, my best friend, and at times he would play the father role and told me when I was heading down the wrong path. If only time could just have paused right then and there. To live the same day over and over, without any worries about the future." I looked up at Bella. She had put her fork down and was listening intently. Her intrigue was completely understandable.

"You can keep going," said Bella. Her hand went in a circle motion trying to get me to continue.

I looked down at my cold, half eaten plate and shook my head, "I don't know if I can. You don't understand, I have put all of this behind a wall in my mind and I think that if I keep tearing that wall down, soon there will be a flood. I just…" my hands were folded in my lap.

"You really shouldn't keep this all hidden you know. Who better to understand how you are, or were, feeling than me? I know what you went through falling in love with him. I just want to know why he is not by your side any longer."

"That is just it, he is. He found me in La Push, and not once, but twice, and who knows how much he has been using his wind to keep tabs on me." Bella raised an eyebrow, "It's like Edward reading minds, or Alice seeing things, he controls the air around him. Any particle of air within so many miles of him is under his disposal. He doesn't have to get close enough for the wolves to pick up his sent before he can know what is happening. All he does is ask the wind and it tells him.

"Julius used to use that to tell me he was near. Use the wind to whisper me a message. It was our secret code. I would mumble something under my breath and the wind would pick it up for him."

"So what happened that was so horrible?" Bella asked.

"He killed. That was it, he killed. The sun was out so he couldn't come and watch me at school. I was always a little off the days he wasn't there, but I managed. That day my mother's car was in the shop so she had dropped me off at school and would come to pick me up after. I waited for hours. The school was completely empty. I took the time to finish my homework and finish my book I was reading, Inkheart I think, and I hadn't even started it by that morning. If you have ever seen it, Inkheart is not some small book either. It may not be big, but is sure isn't small. I had completely finished it. That is when I chose to go in the school and call her cell. I dialed, no answer. I tried it again and again, no answer. By that time I was worried. I walked to one of my friend Elisa's, who lived close to the school, and stayed there.

"By 9:00 we filed her as a missing person and I was going to stay at her house for the night. Eliza drove me to my house and we went in to get some close and things I would need for the night. She had gone into my room, and I would go to the bathroom to get my toothbrush and hairbrush and things. By that time I was already scared out of my sanity. And in that bathroom, I think I lost what little I had to retain. My mother's cold pale corpse was on that floor, drained of all blood. I'll spare you the details, it is still painful to think of.

"As far as the police know my mother's murder was never solved. Her file will very likely stay that way for as long as her memory exists, but I now know what really happened."

Sorry about the cliffy. This chapter was getting very long and I wanted to split it down the middle. This very likely could be the worst cliffy I have ever left you with. I have to let my sister on the computer in like 30 minutes so if the next chapter is not up by then, then I will get on at the next chance I get. Off to finish Stephanie's story…

**REVIEWING MAKES MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!**


	12. I Will

**I'm back!!!**

**Thanks to lolly12 by the way for reminding me that there were newborns in Seattle, I completely forgot about them.**

**I love this ending, it sounds so cool. Oh, and I decided that when ever this story ends, I will start one on Stephanie's life before this(starting from her father's death till she runs away. Much more detail then given here), I already started it but I am not going to put it up here till this one is finished. I know where it will end just not where it will begin. And my friend gave me a one shot idea (kudos to Sabrina(sry if I got your name wrong, lol)) I was writing it at school. It will very likely be called ****The Challenge**** it is about James POV. I also am not sure when this one will be posted. Let me know what you think of them. R&R!**

**Dedication: to the reader I have gotten the most reviews from:** **Twilightluver.homie96734 YOU ROCK!! The most dedicated fan!!**

"As far as the police know my mother's murder was never solved. Her file will very likely stay that way for as long as her memory exists, but I now know what really happened. I was in foster care for a couple months. Time went by so slowly. My whole life had gone down hill just as I was at a high point. My life had been wonderful but then…well, I had lost my mother. I had no other family. The last I had heard of was an aunt in Northern Canada that my mother had not been on good terms with. I mentioned her but she was never found. Julius had not come to see me in a very long time, and I could not discover why. The worst had not hit yet though." Bella raised any eyebrow, "There was gang activity that arose in Seattle. Murders by the dozens, missing people everywhere, all of that. My best friend was killed, a teacher missing. Even my foster brother was never found. At times I really did believe that I should just put myself out of my misery. Julius not seeing me was the worst. I was trying not to think about it, but every time I felt the wind on my face, or the slightest sound anywhere, I would jump. My life was out of control plummeting downward faster than most people would think possible."

"That wasn't a gang in Seattle." Bella said.

"What were they then? All of the papers and the police were saying gangs."

"They were newborn vampires. Created to kill the Cullens and particularly myself." Bella took another slurp of spaghetti.

"I'd heard about the newborn armies in Mexico but I wouldn't have ever thought it would happen here. Who wanted you dead?"

"Her name was Victoria. Edward killed her mate so she wanted to do the same to him."

"And she would go to that big and extent to achieve revenge? That vamp's priorities must have gone out the window."

"You can say that again. The pack helped them defeat the army though. The one and only time they have ever worked as a team. After that battle they just went back to mortal enemies, nothing really changed."

"Oh, that was the battle you were telling me about? The one were you had to stay back with Edward?"

"Yeah that is the one." She replied.

Bella had finished her plate and I turned to mine. Finishing what I had left in silence. My story had just somewhat ended, mostly at a cliffhanger. I really wasn't sure how to bring it up again. Though I also wasn't sure if bringing it up again would be a good thing. Talking to Bella was easy, and getting all of this stuff off my chest made me feel very good, but did I really want to tell her the end?

Someone knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" Bella called, letting the plates soak in the sink. She turned to the front room. I followed her.

"Jacob." That is when I froze. Please no. Not right now. I was really liking the girl talk I was having with Bella and, as much as I wanted to see Jacob, I didn't want it to end just yet.

Bella seemed to read my mind because she had a sorry expression on her face, "Go ahead and open it Jake." She called into the front room. We had not even made it out of the kitchen yet.

Jacob walked in to the kitchen standing between the two of us that had not moved since he identified himself. He was looking at me, a loving look in his eye.

"Sorry to break up the girls party but you really got to get back." He walked behind me, rapping his arms around my waist, "Mind if I steal her Bella?" He asked. Even if these two tried to hide it, there was still that sadness.

"No, um, Steph, come by again when you can." Again that look of sadness.

"Well, no I don't mind," who was I kidding? Of course I minded. I Wonder how Bella felt leaving her hanging like that? "But, can we get just a little more time? I wasn't completely done talking to Bella about something." I turned around in Jake's arms so I was looking up at my wonderful boyfriend. Was that what he was? I would have to talk about him later about that.

"How long will it take? We have a bonfire tonight and you promised a long time ago that you would help Emily get ready." In his eyes though I saw the real story. _I missed you!_ They screamed at me. How could I deny those eyes?

"Not long, I'll keep it short." That would mean I couldn't exactly finish the story, "Just wait out side in the car and I'll be out there soon." My fingers twirled around the thick black cord of his pendant. He was still wearing it!

"Ok, I'll be out there." He kissed me on the cheek before quickly bolting out of the room.

"Bella," I turned to her, "Could I get your number to talk to you? I really want to finish and talk to you more."

"Sure." Bella wrote her number down on the paper I had her address on, "There you go. Have fun at the bonfire, and call me when you can."

"I will." I said, rushing out the door to the Rabbit waiting for me.

I was thinking about all of the things _I will_ do:

I will call Bella.

I will tell the truth to Jacob.

I will spend the rest of my life a Jacob's side.

I will find were Julius is and get him to leave us alone.

I will get Bella and Jacob to end on a happy note

I will be at Bella's wedding.

I will take Jacob there to.

I will find a way to make Jacob happier.

Now all I have to answer is when, where and_ how._

**Yah! Another chapter up. And I still haven't finished Steph's story. Sry bout that you guys. As I have said before this story types itself. The story will be finished next chapter, which will come when it can. Sorry you guys but I have so much homework right now and I'm doing this right now instead of it. I also have my school play, NAL(national academic league…it is for smart people), ECYD/ Challenge at my church, band and choir concerts…you name it, I have to do it. I will try to post soon though. But first I have to learn how to balance my life, any suggestions?? I need help.**

**YAH!! My daddy just gave me a package with my New Moon in it!! I had given it to a friend to read and then she moved to the other side of the country!! She finally mailed it back to me!! Got to got and read it like a hundred times like I have with Twilight and Eclipse!!**

**REVIEWING MAKES MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!**


	13. The truth be told

**WE ARE AT 2000 HITS ON THIS STORY!!!**

**My friend challenged me to make a difference between Steph and Bella because apparently they are so much alike. I was actually trying to do that because that meant they understood each other. I'm going to try in this chapter to make Steph do something Bella would never do.**

**Dedication: I can't really think of one…my brother, Alex, that one works, but he doesn't have a FF account. He inspired Julius's power though, and Julius in a way, they are a lot alike.**

**----------------------------**

When we got home from Bella's I did not get one moment to myself. Emily needed me to help her cook, which is just calling for disaster. Sam wanted me to help him with setting up. Jacob just wanted to be where ever I was, and I wanted to sit down a call Bella.

None of it really happened. The cooking blew up in my face, literally, and after that Emily put me at the counter placing prepared cookies on a cookie plate. Apparently this was not an ordinary bonfire. I got that impression when Emily asked me what my nicest dress was. That threw me off. The nicest dress I had was a black one that I wore to my mother's funeral, not exactly what she was looking for. I had had plenty of girly clothes before I came ran away, but I really needed to have backpacking clothes after that so I sold them all.

After that Emily told me to go help Sam and she would have something for me when I got back.

Helping Sam was worse. He told me to gather wood for the fire, I did so, but when I was done with that he said to help with getting the food down there in the Rabbit. That was wonderful. When a dear ran in front of the car on my way back I swerved splattering Emily's apple pie on the window. Jacob was in the car with me but couldn't help save the pie. He saved all the other food though by making me drive passenger for the rest of the day.

After I had messed up both jobs Jacob just took me back to Emily's. As she had promised she had something for me to where. The dress was pure black and the straps draped down my shoulders. The bottom created a V shape by coming down to my ankles on both sides of me and yet slanted up to my knees in the middle.The dress was too much. What were they all making such a big deal out of a bonfire for? Not a single one of then answered my question when I asked. When I finally got recognition it was from Jacob, "You'll see," was all I got though.

After I had my dress on and got some black high-heeled sandals from Leah, Jacob took me back home.

"How was your day with Bella?" He asked, his eyes on the road.

I was staring out the window watching the beautiful forest I know and love fly by me, "Fine," I shrugged, "she really is nice. I had fun." Until I started talking about myself that is.

"Oh, hey, I never really asked you one question in all our days of interrogations."

"What?" I turned to look at him.

"What do you like to do? All you really have been doing since you got here is talking to me, or the pack, taking care of Dad, or staring off into space and not telling me what you are thinking of. You have any hobbies, anything you like to do that you could do in your spare time? Not that I don't mind talking to you, it is just that you really seem bored sometimes." He glanced at me for a second.

"Well, honestly, I had some. Before what happened in Seattle that is, after that they all seemed less interesting to a point were I stopped doing them."

"What where they?" he asked.

"Singing for the most part, but I did act at times. Other than that it was writing that I did a lot." Not that I did it any more, but I would keep that thought to myself.

"You ever thought of publishing? And I've never heard you sing, what would it take to let me hear you?" he asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Actually yes to the first. It was my dream up until my mother died. Also, I don't sing any more." I turned away from his face then, looking back out the window. I really had lost my life when my mother died. Writing needed inspiration, and I had lost all of that, and singing. Well, singing now would kill me. He was my teacher. He taught me how to sing the way I did and now, now…it just wouldn't me right.

"Is that because you don't want to, or because you can't sing well?" he had noticed the way I was leaning out of the conversation. I tended to do that a lot when my resent past was the topic. Jacob had stopped just dropping the subject this past few days though. He really wanted me to tell him.

"I…" I wanted to sing, I just didn't want to break down while doing it. If that is even what was going to happen. I just knew I was going to break out into hysterics, which is why I never tried before, "Honestly?" I choked, "I have never tried since…my mother's death. I really don't know if I am any good."

"You could try for me. Just in font of me. Not a single other soul in the room. You can sing Old McDonald if you want to, I don't care. I just want to hear you." He pulled into the driveway.

"It really doesn't seem right though…after-" He parked the car and we got out.

"After what?" he asked, walking to me and not moving from his spot once he was in front of me. I was sandwiched between the car and him. The thing is that he was looking at me with a very sad face, nothing demanding, no feel of authority. Just a boyfriend curious about whether and why his girlfriend was hurting.

"Him," my words were barely audible, "after what _he_ did to me."

"Who?" Jacob placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Julius," I breathed.

"What did he do to you?" there seemed to be a protection instinct kicking in as I finally spoke to Jacob.

"He broke me. That is what he did." I was shaking from head to toe, and had to lean back against the Rabbit to stay standing.

"How?" Jacob was the one breathing his words now.

"He killed my mother, that is how!" I screamed, sliding down the side of the car, falling to the ground.

"Oh," was all Jacob said. He picked me up the way he had that first day and cradled me in his arms. I heard the car door open and felt him lower himself inside.

For the first time in a long time, I had spoke Julius's name without letting a tear fall from my eyes. I was just angry, not sad. Not until I checked my eyes did I believe that I was not crying.

"Do you want to know Jacob?" I asked through gritted teeth, "Do you want to know what that…" I couldn't come up with the right name to call him, "_he_," I spat, "did?

Anger was pulsing through every vein in my body now, I finally felt angry enough with Julius to want Jacob to tear him to shreds. Julius ruined my life; he deserved all that was coming to him.

"Only if you will tell me. But yes, I do want to know." He placed me in the driver's seat and tangled my hands in his.

So I told him. I told him everything. Everything I had told Bella. When I mentioned that Julius was the vampire that I was talking to in the living room I could see the anger brewing inside of Jacob. I even got up to were I hadn't told Bella, "Julius came back to see me a month later. It was in the dead of night. He eyes glowed like fire. He told me he had given up on his life of sacrifice. He wanted to live with humans being in fear of him. He asked me to go with him. To follow him and become one of them. I couldn't. That wasn't _my_ Julius, it was a Julius with a poisoned mind. While in my room he told of a _leader_ who was secretly building an army to concur humanity and live-forever, feeding on human fear. It was sickening. The look in his eye told me he wasn't himself, he wasn't really there, it was Leader talking, not him. I really wasn't sure what to say. I knew totally and completely that I didn't want to go with him, but I was not sure if I really had much of a choice. Going with him wouldn't have been that bad, I had thought. I had no one else and I really didn't care much for anyone but him right then. There was one thing I had to ask him first, 'Who had he killed?'

"He told me that he was not the one killing dozens in the city, but he had killed some. Though he did slip. He mentioned a name, Caroline, my mother. He had killed my mother." My fists were clenched by then, "I told him that I needed one week before leaving, and he gave it to me. I used that week to get as far from the city as possible. All I could do was run. That's when you found me." I told my Jacob.

That was all he could take. Jacob was shaking now. He got out of the car and ran out to the mouth of the garage. His fist came back and he punched straight through a large tree. When he pulled his hand back out his was covered in blood, but the scratches healed quickly.

I ran out to him. I rapped him in the biggest bear hug I could muster and ran my fingers through his hair. The rose was digging into my neck.

"When do we have to be at the beach, Jake?" I asked.

"Any time now." There was still so much anger in him.

"Look, Jake." I was at his shoulders with Leah's heals on. I stared intently into his dark eyes that were boiling with hatred, "First of all, even if Julius comes for me, I have the entire pack around me almost all of the time and you with me every second of every day. I am in no danger. Secondly, I don't think the Julius that has come back is completely Leader's Julius anymore. There was something in his voice, something that was there for years, and was barely in and out when he spoke to me. I have a theory that this Leader has Julius doing things he doesn't want to. Going against humanity, wanting power, that was never him. I want him to go away regardless, but there is part of me that wants to solve this whole, Leader, thing once and for all." I reached up to his lips, only making it to his chin. So I kissed there, then his neck, and his shoulder, "I feel in no danger, and you should feel the same to. He is not coming up against the entire pack." I looked him in the eye, "Jacob?" he finally looked down at me, "Will you please kiss me?" I smile played at the corner of his lips as he leaned down to press them against mine.

Jacob's warmth engulfed me immediately like it did every time. His arms rapped around my waist and he picked me up off the ground. I helped him, rapping my arms around his neck and pulling up. Jacob's lips pressed against mine hard. We stayed in that position for what felt like an eternity. Kissing Jacob was more wonderful now, there where no more secrets, not more lies, just my love and me, for I did love Jacob Black more than any other creature in the world. Love I was finally able to accept with that word, though it still did not fully enclose the feelings.

After eternity ended, we pulled away, "What is the party for anyway?" I asked.

"You really haven't guessed yet?" he asked, breathing heavily. He was also laughing.

"What is there to guess? No body will talk to me. I just want to know what the occasion is that has me dressed in this beautiful dress." I smoothed out the invisible wrinkles.

"Remind me to thank Emily for that by the way, and as for the occasion: Have you looked at a calendar? July 6th." I gasped, I had completely forgotten, "Happy Birthday!" Jacob cried.

And next chapter will be a wolf version of a birthday party. 17-years-old! Happy Birthday to Steph! There will be a bigger difference between Bella and Steph in the next chapter.

**What did you think? Jacob really had to know, again, nothing like my plan. I bet all of you really hate Julius right now…am I right? I know a couple of you really did like Julius. I do to, I LOVE him! But you all my have a couple chapters, or 6, who knows, till you even start to see his story. Give him a chance, he really is very likely my coolest creation ever.**

**Also I had a lot of people ask how I came up with Julius's power, well…story time…when I was really little, my older brother and I would play a game on long car rides called 'elements' he would always pick water and I would take wind. I always have loved the idea of controlling the elements as a super power. I even created some characters that do that in one of my stories…ok, story time over…but I really do love people with water, wind, fire and earth, powers, they are so awesome because when you put them together they can control almost everything that ever happens.**

**I can't wait myself for the next chapter. Will write more soon: **

**REVIEWING MAKES MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!**


	14. Party Crasher

**This is something even I wasn't expecting. This story is really getting out of hand, oh well, it is so much fun to write! I just got the coolest idea for Leader (who just appeared in this story one day out of nowhere) I created her/him because I could not just have Julius go bad with out some influence behind it, I am to in love with him for that. I love him almost as much as I love Jacob, **_**almost**_

**Tell me what you think, this story just keeps getting better…**

**----------------------------------------**

"Remember, you promised to be surprised." Jacob warned as we walked down to the beach. He had to half carry me because of the blindfold I was rapped it. Walking blind in high heels is not the safest think in the world.

"I know, I know, Jake. What is with all the secrecy anyway? Did you know I was going to screw up on both working with Emily and Sam?"

"Actually we though Emily would keep you occupied for a while. You messing up with her was just an added bonus." He chuckled, "Ok, we're here." And in moments the blindfold fell and I saw the party of my dreams.

A stereo was blasting Toby Keith's Courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue, one of my favorite songs of all time. The fire was ablaze in the center and to one side was a long table full of the food I hadn't destroyed form Emily's kitchen, along with a multi layered cake with my name spelled across it. Emily came up to me first, with a toddler in her arms, Claire.

"Quil hasn't shown up yet or I would never get to hold her." Emily smiled to Claire.

I had to smile back, "Can I hold her before he gets here?" I held out my arms.

"Of course birthday girl." She said, handing me little Claire.

Claire was such a sweet little girl, though I had only seen her a couple of times. The only times you really ever held her were when either Jake or Sam made an executive order to let her go. Claire grabbed a piece of my hair and twiddled it in her little hands. I adjusted my hold on her to one arm and let her sit up while I walked closer to my party. Toby was just talking about his dad flying a flag in their front yard, first verse. I walked around and met Billy who was talking to Paul about some game that was on the other night. Since the conversation looked a little heated I kept walking.

"What do you think Claire? You hungry?" I asked looking at her little eyes.

"Yea," she squeaked, biting her lip after. Then she continued to knot up my hair. I made it to where Sam and Emily were dancing to the stereo. They were the only other country fans in all of La Push. I am even surprised that Jacob remembered that I liked it. I only listened to it an Emily's when she turned it on. Toby was her favorite. 'Hay Uncle Sam put your name at the top of his list, and the statue of liberty started shaking her fist…' We sang along. I danced around a little with Claire in my arms. She had fun with that. Soon she was bouncing to the beat herself.

'And you'll be sorry that you messed with, the US of A…cus we'll put a boot in your-" I covered Claire's ears, "it's the American way. Hey Uncle Sam put your name…" oops, not exactly a G rated song. Next was Sarah Evan's Suds In The Bucket, much better.

We all danced like that for a while. Soon Jacob came to dance with me, "but you can't stand country." I protested.

"There are a few songs I can stand without letting my ears burn." He grinned as he heard a slow son come on 'Fall' but I couldn't remember who it was by, "Quil is going to want Claire back." He jutted his chin over his shoulder. I turned to see Quil extending his hands for his little Claire. Surrendering because I knew there was no way to protest I handed him the little girl. The moment my arms were free, Jacob laced them around his neck and wrapped his around my waist.

"Your good at this dancing thing." I observed. My fingers braided themselves in the think black thread again. I rested my head against his chest as we swayed to the rhythm, " 'Ever frown, every tear, every worry, every fear, I'm right here. Go on and fall. Go on and fall apart. Fall in to these arms of mine, I'll catch you, every time you fall…' " I sang along, singing to the rose and the man wearing it alone.

"You sing beautifully." Jacob mumbled into my hair.

"You think you might be a little biased though?" I asked looking up at him.

"So, seventeen huh?" an alto voice said from behind me.

I really wasn't sure who it could be, and I was not happy with them for ruining my moment with Jacob. I turned around to see a familiar pale face and long brown hair.

"Bella?" I screeched, running forward to hug her. That was not really a reaction I expected but she welcomed it any way. Then suspicion arose as I stepped back to look that she had changed into a knee length black skirt and dark blue sweater, "You knew all along didn't you?" I asked.

"Well, not until after about an hour ago. Jacob actually asked after he saw us having fun together. So no, I had no idea." She smiled.

"_Stephanie, little Stephie, I want to sing you a lullaby._" The wind sung. Everyone seemed to hear because they all stopped what they where doing to search for the sound's origin, "_I am insulted. You have this amazing birthday party and I am the only one that doesn't get an invitation."_

"Oh no," I whispered, backing into Jacob and curling in his arms, "Jake, it's him."

"_You know," the stereo was knocked over, breaking into many pieces, _"_I don't like it when I'm forgotten._" Jacob's arms tightened around me, "_You can't do anything to help her mutt._" He muttered.

In one large blow the fire was extinguished. By the time my eyes had adjusted to the instant dark Bella was no longer in front of us. I looked from side to side to find her. Bella was dangling unconscious in the air like a rag doll. Suddenly the knife from the buffet was swinging dangerously close to her.

"_Any of you move, including the dogs, and the girl's gone._" He snarled. I could feel Jacob shaking like mad around me, the growl in his chest building.

Then out of the darkness he came. Out of the shadows like he had been there all along, though with this many noses around it was unlikely. There was no inkling of remorse for him in me as Leader's Julius marched himself straight to me.

He pulled me away from Jacob, his threat still in effect. I was gasping for air as he pulled me away from my protector. "Tell me," he spoke in snarles to unlike the man I knew, "why you thought lieing to me was going to keep me away. What were you thinking?" he did not mean for me to actually answer, and I didn't, "I offered you the world and you throw it away. I offered you everything and you run like I'm the worst thing in the world. How does that work?" He shook me violently at the question.

"Well you are." Even I gasped after the words left my mouth. I could still hear Jake's growling, joined by many others, "To me you are the worst think in the world. You wouldn't happen to remember what it was you did to me do you? What you asked me to do? You kill her and yet you expect me to follow you around like some lost cat searching for a home. Well I have news for you. I have a home, and I'm not leaving it for anything in the world!" Julius's eye, bright red as they were, would not leave me. Something flashed in them as I spoke though, something I remembered but could not place.

"You live with dogs?" he asked in amazement.

"I happen to love these dogs!" I shouted back to him, "More then I can ever love you after what you have become."

The flash delayed its removal, "Steph?" he asked like he was knocked out of a trance, "Stephanie run away from me before I hurt you more." He spoke so quietly and so quickly that only I would pick it up. Too soon though, Leader's Julius returned, "Do you remember how much you love me?" he asked, one hand caressing the back of my head, the other on my shoulder blade, "Perhaps?" he thought, "Perhaps you need an reminder."

There was sudden stiffness in his hands as he pulled us closer. My arms were against his chest, ready to push away. The moment our lips met there was so much stiffness that the stone he was created out of at time may as well have consumed him. Then…within only seconds they softened. If it had been only the hardness, I would have, could have, resisted. But when my Julius appeared under those lips all of the past months seemed to vanish. My arms slowly encircled his neck; his holding me so close that there was no escape. The cold was so familiar it was like it had never left. His lips were gentler now then they had ever been. I forgot everything but him. Too soon I had to breath. I pulled away oh so slightly but he just kissed my ear till I had the air I needed. But when our lips met again noise came back.

"JACOB NO!!" there was an explosion behind me. I turned my head to see what the disruption was, only to have all of the forgotten memories flood back to me. Jacob was no longer there. Scraps of his clothing scattered as the wolf snarled in his place.

What had I done?

**YAH!! Ok, so it is not really a yah part for you, you have no clue what is happening. See how long it takes you all to figure out. Julius rocks! He does whether you believe it or not. So put up with it. I wrote this one really fast so there are very likely a lot of spelling errors. FYI I will fix them later I just thought I would get this up for you all to enjoy.**

**REVIEWING MAKES MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!**


	15. Choices

**I really had fun writing this chapter. Steph's mind is so much fun to get into. I really should get into her dreams more often. Almost 3000 hits, you all are the best!!**

**-------------------------------------------**

I turned to look back at Julius. His face was covered with guilt and pain. I was falling. He pulled me in a large hug and whispered in my ear, "Be happy. I'm sorry. I'll never harm you again." And then he was gone, into the trees he came from. Jacob followed destroying anything in his way in his hast.

My whole body was laying on the ground the tears falling down again. I was such a crybaby. All I could see in the dark ness was many people around me, but I didn't care.

I had hurt Jacob. I had hurt him more then I ever wanted to. That was the worst thing in the world. If only I wasn't his imprint and he didn't have to love me forever. If only he could stop loving me like normal people did. If only. I knew what I had done. I had cheated on Jacob in so many more ways then one. I was still in love with Julius again, all hatred gone. I was the worst creature in the world. If only, if only.

"Steph you need to get up." I heard someone say, "The rain is coming, and you don't want to be out here. It looks pretty bad." I really don't care what she thought, who ever she was. I wanted to be out here. I wanted to be in the rain, let it tell me what to do next.

"I'll take her back." Another voice said, "Jacob will want her to be at home." I was picked up off the ground and carried by strong arms. Not sure which of the pack, but it was on of them.

The rain started on our way there. At some point between then and being placed in my bed I drifted into sleep.

_Jacob and I were walking along a forest path. The sun was shining too bright for Forks but I didn't care. We stared into each other's eyes as we walked. This had to have been a dream. Nothing was wrong. The world had stopped, if only it had before this. I just wanted to stop the sun from falling. Give us a few more hours to ourselves. I watched his smile, which seemed to be drawn on his face and irremovable, say something. The words were unimportant; I hadn't even heard them myself. Jacob let go of my hand. What was he doing? He stepped back, one long step. The shadows among the trees moved until I saw every last one of them: Sam, Emily, Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry, Billy, Claire, they were all there. The smile faded from Jacob's face as he stepped into the clump that kept growing. Every member of the pack, and every person I knew in La Push were stepping out from the trees. _

_I don't know why but I turned, not to run away from them, but to see my other options. There were suddenly two more groups standing there, all eyes on me. To the right of the tribe were the Vampires: Edward, Alice, and Emmett, along with Bella. Standing to Bella's left was Julius, my Julius. Behind them though, was a dark shadow that, even though there seemed to be no sound, seemed to laugh and mock my every move. The creature took the silhouette of a man and glided to place his arm on Julius's shoulder. Too quickly Julius's eyes caught fire with the loathed red shade I feared. My eyes could not stay on him much longer, I took a step to the side and saw the last of the groups staring at me._

_My mother's eyes were the ones that caught me first. They were as blue and loving as always. Her dark curly red hair swayed in the nonexistent wind. She was in the clothes she had died in, lacy black blouse and black slacks, the color seemed ominous. With an arm around her shoulder was my father. He stood half a foot above her, a smile on his nerd face. With a nose that could poke and eye out, he was a sight for sour eyes, even the look of him made me laugh. My father's hair was just above his shoulders and I always thought it was so cool that my father had long hair. We were all devastated when the treatments took it all away from us. Around my father's eyes were his nerdy dorky glasses, thick black trim, and made his eyes look three times as big as they actually were. He was in a brown sweater tucked in, as always, to bright blue jeans. I think my eyes lingered on him the longest. Standing around my parents was, Mr. Clark, the teacher that went missing with the 'gangs', along with Sarah Blow, Kristy Down, Tyler Right, and my foster brother, Alex Mark, who were also all friends of mine and lost in the 'gangs'. They all, including my parents, seemed to blow in the, again, nonexistent wind. My eyes were just about to move back to another group when I noticed two small figures standing at my mother's leg. _

_I really was not sure why my subconscious brought them into this nightmare of choices, but they were Maggie and Nathan, my older brother and sister, technically. They were actually only four years old, just ready to enter kindergarten. Both of them, twins, were born ten years before me, just after my mother and father were married. They went missing on a skiing trip and no one knows where they went. My mother and father were devastated. Both of them chose not to have children again because they believed they were incompetent parents. It really did take them six years worth of getting over it before they had me. _

_Maggie and Nathan both look absolutely alike. If it were not for the dresses that Maggie had worn at all times you would not be able to tell them apart. Both of them had ear length, straight, light brown hair, Nathan taking after my dad on that. They inherited my mother's blue eyes and my fathers elongated nose, as well as freckles spotting their entire face. Maggie wore a blue denim dress that popped out at the skirt and Nathan was in denim from head to toe as well, just in jeans and not a skirt. I really only knew what Maggie and Nathan looked like from pictured my mother would show me from her scrapbooks. _

_Finally, I surveyed my options, I really wasn't even sure why. I had to choose between wolves or vampires, but I wasn't sure that either would accept me. The wolves had seen me kiss Julius, but now Julius is gone and very likely run as far away from me as he could. How was I to know which group would take me now?_

_I turned to my mother, "Mom?" I walked toward her for her guidance._

"_Stay were you Fen," only her and my father were to call me that. Fen, as in Stephanie, but the a turned into an e, "We can't tell you to do anything else. You have to pick for yourself."_

"_Our little Fen had grown up and now will be able to make the decision with her life that she thinks will make her happy." My dad told me._

"_Think logically Steph,." Mr. Clark instructed. He always was my favorite creative writing teacher, "What would you want more? Weigh the pros verses the cons and choose your path. Choose the path were you will be the happiest, were you would be the most like yourself." It was just like Mr. Clark to think about me expressing myself._

"_You can do this Stephie!" Alex encouraged. I thought of all the times we stayed up shooting free throws, "We are the past. Now you need to look to the future. The game has been played to this point, what you have done is done. Live in the present. The past is gone, and the future is what you have left. Don't dwell on past mistakes, live for the now and the future." It really wasn't helping that all they were giving me was natural answers, not choosing any side at all._

"_Bella?" I swung around to meet her eyes, "What should I do?"_

_She gave a neutral shrug, "You're my friend Steph. What makes you happy is the way I want. Like your mother said, you have to choose on your own. If you let the world make your choice for you then you would live a very sad life." She gave me a comforting smile, or at least tried to, I wasn't comforted._

"_Jacob?" I asked, crossing my fingers, "Will yo-" I stopped myself short when I saw no Jacob._

"_Julius?" my hair flung into my face as I turned. He had also disappeared._

"_Bella? Mom? Emily? Alice? Alex?" They all seem to disappear as soon as I called their name, "Where are you all going?" I turned to my father with the question._

"_Time is going to run out at some point Fen," he picked up Maggie, "You have to make a decision soon, or things will start to disappear." He took Nathan's hand and they all three walked into the darkness of the forest, my school friends following._

"_This has nothing to do with logic, remember that." Mr. Clark reminded, "You have a brilliant mind on your shoulders, that is your greatest tool you could ever use." He turned his back and shrank into the shadows himself. _

_I turned to see all of the figures that had once been starting at me fade as well into the increasing shadows. Time had not stopped. Night had fallen._

_The shadowy figure that had placed his arm on Julius was all that remained. I could feel, even if I could not see, two eyes piercing everything it saw. Those eyes were on me._

_It spoke, yet made no sound. There was no voice, I just knew, somehow that the figure was communicating, "The wind maker is mine," it hissed, "and you will be two, soon, very, very soon." The words, even without sound, were menacing, and hung on every phrase with malice._

_Slowly the figure moved toward me. My feet would not move, no matter how much force I put into them. This must be my mind's version of Leader. Screaming was eminent, the piercing noises that emitted from my throat were the last thing I remember…_

And that is how I awoke. Screaming in a cold sweat.

----------------------------------------------------

And believe it or not she dreamed this entire chapter. This story is getting more intense.

**I have to get you all's to vote on something though. Leader is coming…dun dun dun… but I need to know if you all what Leader to be male or female. Do we want a girl or a boy to be the bad guy? I need to know because the voices in my head can't decide, (and I am not kidding, there are really voices in my head.) What do you think? It will not change the plot no matter what the gender, I just have to know, and now.**

**Well, me daddy is kicking me off because I have to do chores. Can't make long note.**

**Even my daddy can wait for:**

**REVIEWING MAKES MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!**


	16. Falling Downward Again

**I know, I know, it has been forever. I really did try to update, but I had a really busy week, and I am just getting over a really bad cold that had me zonked out on the couch for days. This may have several miss spellings, but I thought you all would really start getting mad if I kept keeping this from you. I'll fix any misspellings later.**

**Dedication: Ipleadinsanity she is cool and my friend and… well… she is also the first name that popped into my head. She still REVEIWS though, and since she REVIEWS then I give her this dedication, but if she didn't REVIEW then she would not have her name posted, and I would have to come up with a different way to say that I like REVEIWS other than capitalizing every time I type REVIEWS…ok I'll stop.**

------------------------------

I was screaming bloody murder when I woke up. The bed in Jacob's room was unnaturally cold, very possibly because he was not lying beside me.

I heard people talking outside in the living room, "Jacob, you don't have to do this." Sam ordered.

"Of course I do." Jake snapped back, "He has her under his spell, I can't just let her keep living like this. You heard her scream just now. She is in pain and I think I can stop it."

"But you are putting yourself in danger by going after him. He is more dangerous than any other one of these things we have faced yet. You noticed how he concealed his scent last night. All he has to do is change the wind and he has the advantage." Sam could tell he was fighting a loosing battle. It was all in his voice.

"I'm leaving Sam. There is nothing you, or anyone else can do about it." Jacob was final with this. There was a trace of solemn vow in his words.

"Maybe if you talked to her fir-" Jacob cut Sam off.

"I don't want to talk to her! She will make me stay; it will hurt her to see me go. You know that as well as I do!" there was a long pause. I felt the urge inside of me to go running after Jake. While quietly getting out of the bed I listened to the on going conversation.

"We can organize Jake. There is much more of a chance at this if we work as a team. What your doing is blind madness." Sam's voice had turned into less mandatory, and more pleading.

I was just about to walk out the door when I heard Jake whisper something so quietly to Sam that if I had not been just at the door I would not have picked it up at all, "Give this to Stephanie for me will you? It goes with the note on the counter. I want her to read them before anybody tells her anything else." That was it.

I burst through the door to see no Jacob. If I didn't know any better I would have said he was not in the room at all. Sam was staring out the open front door into the misty rain.

"Sam?" I asked. My voice was shaking. I knew something horrible was about to hit me.

Sam turned his head to me. The moment he saw me pointed with one had to the kitchen counter. I turned my head to look. There was a piece of notebook paper, very likely torn out of an old school notebook because there were frayed edges where the spiral had held it. I didn't want to read it. As I took each step closer I kept thinking of how much I didn't want to see what was written on those light blue lines. There were so many things it could say. My name was written on the front of the folded paper. Shaking hands reached for the paper. Just before I touched it something Jacob said not moments ago puzzled me.

"Sam, what did he tell you to give me?" I asked. My hands were frozen in front of the paper, but my head was turned to Sam.

"You don't want to know." He mumbled, hanging his head.

"Can I make the decision for myself?" I asked.

Sam turned slowly, cupping something in his hands. Only a piece hung out, but I recognized the black string well enough to know what it was. I turned quickly with a gasp and tore open the envelope. Whatever was written on there could not be as bad as the gift he was returning.

My hands were shaking so hard I had to place the note flat on the counter to read it:

Stephanie,

By the time you read this I will be well gone. Off to find that leech and put an end to all that hunts you. You don't deserve me. Take your rose. Find someone out there for you that will make you forget all about the mythical creatures that have destroyed your life. Leave, go as far as you can and live happily. You need to see the sun at times to you know. I hear places like Kansas and Missouri get plenty of rain, snow, and sun. All the money you need is under the corner floorboard in my room. Take as much as you want. I'm no more worthy then the leech I chase. You deserve a normal human life. Finish high school, and go on to collage. Leave the land of magical mythical monsters for fairy tales.

I'm sorry I never really heard you sing. I can imagine it would have been beautiful.

Love,

Jacob Black

I fell to my knees. There was no way. No way in the world this was really happening. My world was spiraling downward again just after I thought I was done with the roller coaster. Instead I just climbed up one of those hills just to fall downward farther than I had before. Will I ever be able to get off this ride?

The tears were expected, so was the gasps of pain. The pain, however, was the worst broken heart ever. He was gone. Gone to fight a losing battle. There was no way he could win against Julius, especially when he is relying on smell and scent is controlled by the wind. My Heart felt stabbed through. Something had pierced it and now I was all alone to mend the wound. How could he think I would move on that easily? This was pure insanity.

"Steph?" Sam's voice hit me, hard, out of my daze of though, "Are you ok?" He didn't know what was on the letter, and he didn't need to. I stood up quickly. No one should know what was on that letter. My hands were shaking again, but I found the matches. After a few duds I lit one and stuck it to the letter which I then dropped into the sink to not burn anything else, "Stephanie what are you thinking? You really shouldn't-" I had turned on the water and washed the ashes down the drain, never to be seen again.

The next thought that went through my head was that I could not stay there. I had to get out of La Push. Away from all of the curiously watchful eyes is where I wanted to be. I didn't want to go out of state, just out of the reservation. Forks was it. Bella.

I ran to my purse I hung on the front coat rack. My mind worked it very hardest not to think about what was happening till I was as far away from the pack as possible. I needed to be with the closest person to family I had left. Even if I had only met her the day before.

The number was dialed quickly.

…

…

"Hello?" a man's voice said. I recognized it from somewhere, but the Black's phone was old so I really could not tell.

"Um," I cleared my throat. As much as my mind tried to keep away what was happening, my voice was still shaky, "Can I speak to Bella? This is her friend Stephanie." I got it all out quickly enough.

"Oh, hello Steph. It is Edward. Bella just asked me to pick it up." The phone problems must go both ways because he would have noticed the shaking, "Is something wrong?" Or maybe he did.

"Um, well." I cleared my throat again, "Could I ask Bella to do me a big favor?"

"Depends on what she says. Hold on, she is right hear." There was a slight bit of static.

"Hey Steph, how are you doing?" She asked. It took a couple seconds to place where the concern was coming from.

"Oh my gosh, Bella." My voice was made nothing more then really loud gasps, "How did you get home? Are you all right? I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about…" I couldn't finish.

"I'm fine Steph, and I drove myself home. It is you I'm worried about though. You want me to come up there?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could come down there." A tear escaped the side of my eye.

"Sure, you want me to come get you?" She asked.

"Mm-hum" was all I could get out. The gasps were weighing in and the barricade I put up would not be able last much longer.

"I'll be right there." The phone went dead.

I ran to my room and packed all of my things back in my old camping backpack. Leaving La Push could never be permanent, but I didn't know when I would come back.

I had my things packed when Bella rang the doorbell. It took me a second to realize I hadn't heard her truck. I looked out the window and saw Edward's Volvo. Edward himself could not be here. So why was Bella driving his car and not the old truck? I asked her as I threw my things in the backseat. She said that it took a lot of persuading but, the Volvo was faster and from the way I sounded on the phone I needed to get there in a hurry.

Through out all of this, I purposely phased out everything to do with Sam. He said several things I missed, but as we drove out of the drive and down the road I saw him standing dazed and confused on the front step.

**I got like half the chapter written and then I remembered that Bella was at the birthday and had to rewrite the entire thing. Oh, well. I'll type more later.**

**REVIEWS MAKE MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!**


	17. The Wound

**Ok, here is my little excuse for keeping you waiting: I'm in School House Rock right now (the musical), and I have had dress rehearsal after dress rehearsal, but after tonight (the final show) it will all be over. I only have two days of school next week, so I will spend all of Thanksgiving break writing this, because you are not the only ones waiting to know what happens next. I never know till I get to my computer and type. I don't know how short this chapter will be when I take it from word to Fan Fic, but it is better then nothing, and more will be up soon.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What has you going into hysterics, Steph?" Bella asked as we pulled into her drive way. Edward was waiting at the front door. When we pulled up he came to see us.

"Bella, it is just that, well, after last night Jacob and I never really talked. But just before the party I told Jake everything, even what I never got to tell you. I past out at the party. What happened after Julius left?" I spoke it all in one quick breath.

"When I came to, Sam was carrying you back to the house. Jacob was gone, who knows where. Emily filled me in on what I missed. I stopped by the Blacks before leaving, but you were still out. So I drove home and was going to wait a day before calling you, if you didn't call me sooner." We were still sitting in the Volvo, engine off. Edward rapped on the window before opening Bella's door.

"This sounds like it could take a while. You want to go inside before the rain picks up?" He was looking at the sky, which looked miserably gray. The rain was not going to make me happy today. Not when things were this bad.

Without a word Bella and I got out. I took my backpack out of the backseat. The three of us walked inside without a word, and I sat on the couch staring blankly at the black TV screen. Taking this all in was hard. Harder then I would have thought. Jake left to who knows where, and Julius is out there somewhere either cowering in fear to what he did to me, or plotting to kill Jacob.

There really seemed to be two sides to Julius. They were polar opposites, black and white. The black being the creature that killed so many people and has no remorse for the pain he causes. The white being the Julius I was in love with, and still am, the Julius that cares for humans and wants to live with them, not over them. What could Leader be doing to get Julius to act like this?

"Who's Leader?" Edward asked as he sat on one side of me, and Bella on the other.

Oh, forgot about the mind reading again, "Leader is someone Julius told me about." I explained all that I new about the creature I still saw as the shadow from my dream. I explained about my theory as well, the one about Leader controlling people.

"Leader sounds like one angry vampire to me." Said Edward when I finished my story.

"Do you think you may know them, or Carlisle? This kind of power wouldn't go unnoticed by the Volturi, would it?" Bella turned to Edward.

"No, some one has to know something if there is some vampire out there recurring others against their will." Edward pondered for a moment, "I can't say that I've heard of anyone like that, but I'll ask Carlisle tonight, he's at work right now." Edward finished.

"I just want Jacob back. He left just seconds after I woke up. I didn't even see him. He told Sam he had to end this now, and that he couldn't stand to see the way Julius was hurting me." My barricade had come down now. Tears seemed so familiar now. All of the crying I had done in the past few days just seemed so normal. I fell over on Bella and was gasping for air. This was no normal crying. The piercing stab that had appeared at the house was ripping itself inside me. Why did these things always happen to me? My head felt like it was going to explode with all of the millions of things that had gone wrong within only the past year. Fate seemed to have it in for me. I wanted to speak, to explain things to Bella, but the gasps took up all my air, so I had none left for even the smallest of words.

"It's alright Steph," Edward comforted, "You've been through a lot in a short amount of time. Jacob will come back soon."

"No!" I gasped, "He…won't…come…back" That small haunting black string hanging out of Sam's hands covered my vision.

------------------

I stayed at Bella's for days. All I did was cry, eat, sleep, cry some more. There really was nothing I could do. I didn't get it either. I didn't even cry this much after my father's death, and then I was six. They pain in my chest did not heal. It grew. Every morning when I woke the gash just got bigger. If I kept letting it grow it would swallow me whole and there would be nothing left of me but one, large, unhealing wound.

Charlie and I never really got a proper introduction. We just knew who each other was and that was that. At the times when my eyes were deserted of tears I would watch baseball with him. He was fun to watch them with to get my mind distracted, but when I started to cry, things changed.

The Chief had problems with crying. That was something I discovered my first night there. The excuses he used to get out of the room were so obviously fake, but no one commented. One time he even said, "I have to…get the…thing…in a room…other than this one…" by that time I knew he would leave anyway, so I thought nothing of it. I inferred that he had seen this before, with Bella that is. Remembering what Bella had told me of her time with out Edward, and how it felt; I couldn't help but compare myself to her. She composed herself to the outside world much better than I did. That was probably because there really was no world to me outside of the Swans house for those few days.

It was the forth day there and I had a feeling there was something important to talk about by the way Bella was so energetic when I walked down the stairs.

"Billy called." Bella stated firmly as we finished.

"Oh," monosyllables had become my specialty that last few days.

"Yea, and it is not the first time either. I have been talking to him once a day every day since you got here." I had a feeling that they were doing that, but to hear they did it behind my back, that hurt.

"And?" There had to be some change if she was bringing up the calls now if she never did before.

"And, he really wants you back. Everyone down there misses you. Will you go back? The pack is searching for him." she was polite enough not to say his name aloud. "I haven't gotten many of the details, but there is no way they will give up. They want you back. Will you go?" She asked again.

Could I? Could I go back? Would I be able to handle myself back on the reservation? They would want me back, I could not kid myself on that, but did I want to go back?

"Yes," I stated firmly, both answering Bella and my thoughts, "Yes I will go back." But to what, I'm not sure.

---------------------------------------

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING **_**VERY**_** SOON!!! Leader will show up in the next chapter or the one after that, I'm not sure. Got to go, my call (the time I have to be at the theater) is really soon and I have to get ready.**

**REVEWING MAKES MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!!**


	18. Returning Home

And so the chapters keep coming. I really haven't even chosen when to end this story. There will be several after this, but the climax is coming fast, and after that, who knows, I may not want to end. Things really seem open ended when it comes to this story.

Dedication: to all my reviewers! You are the best! Really!

-------------------------------------

"Steph!" Quil shouted followed by the welcomes by the many men streaming out of the front of the blacks house. Bella's truck had to have given away our arrival.

"Looks like they were waiting for you." Bella said as she turned off the truck.

"Bella?" I turned to look at her before opening the door to get out, "I just have to say thank you, for everything. You really are amazing, and a great friend. I want you to know something. When," I stated, not wanting to jinx anything with _if,_ "we find Jacob, we both will be at your wedding. If the invite is still open."

"Then invite is always open Steph. If you need anything just call." She leaned forward an gave me a big hug. We sat there for a second.

"I have to go in there?" it was meant to be a statement, but it came out as a question.

"Go, try. Jake needs you." Bella said. So I opened the door and hoped out of the car, "I really can't stay. I have to go. Tell every one hi for me." she smiled before I slung my backpack over my shoulder and shut the door.

"Bye!" I yelled as the truck stormed down the road back to the city.

I turned to see the pack before me. Sam walked forward out of the crowd and stood, arms crossed, and scowling. He towered above me, and I gave a timid smile. Quickly a smile crossed his face and he opened his arms rapping me in an amazing bear hug. Everyone was clapping or cheering or yelling some form of welcome to me.

We all piled inside, and I sat on the couch while everyone else leaned on walls or sat on the floor. Sam, Quil, Embry, and Leah all crowded in on the couch with me. Everyone's smiles slowly disappeared causing me to guess what was coming next. Sam went straight to business.

"We need to know everything about that creature at your party." Sam said.

I took a deep breath. I only came back because I wanted to find Jacob. Telling them about Julius was inevitable, "His name is Julius, and he will be untraceable if all you rely on is scent." Many eyebrows rose, "Julius's special ability is to control the wind. He will stifle his scent before you even notice it, and he can tell where you are by asking the air." I thought of Jacob out there all alone lost trying to find where he was because the wind was leading him astray. The wolf… "Oh," I said aloud, "If Jake is out there, wouldn't you just be able to find him by phasing to wolves yourselves? Can't you read his mind like that?"

"We tried." many faces went more solemn as Paul explained from his perch on the kitchen counter, "The moment Sam was about to order him to come back he phased back himself, and now we can't find him."

"He phased back two days ago, and we have no clue where he is or what danger he is in." Quil finished from beside me. He and Embry had the most grieving of all the faces. They had known him the longest. This must be the hardest on them, his best friends.

"It's late." Billy rolled out of his room, "Why don't you talk to miss Rose in the morning, and just let Steph sleep for now."

"We'll be back tomorrow. We're searching the forest as much as we can, but there is just too much out there. Over looking one area is too easy. We need a better way to look, and we hoped you might have the answer." Sam stated to me before standing, "Ok, everyone go home except for Seth, Embry, Paul and Leah, who take the first shift to night. Get some sleep before you all have to take over for them." Everyone filed out slowly. All wanted to wave or say hi to me before leaving. Quil and Embry gave me bear hugs that left me literally breathless. When they all had finally left I dropped my stuff in Jake's room and fell face up on the bed.

I was back. No one seemed to hate me for leaving. They all seemed happy for my return though.

There was a knock on the door, "Seph, I forgot. Could you come out here a second?" That was definitely Sam's voice.

"Um…sure." I rose from the bed and stepped out the door.

"I…I really didn't want to give this to you when everyone else was here." He said, hands behind his back, "I've kept it for you, but I think you may want it back." From behind his back he pulled out the rose that had hung around my Jacob's neck. It dangled by the string that hung from his finger and looked just like it had when I had seen it around Jake's neck not that long ago. Only a small tear came to my eye this time. I was not going to have a heart attach over this. The wound was enough pain in itself even if I did consciously try to heal it.

"Thank you Sam." I delicately cupped my hands around the rose and he let the string fall, "Good night." I said looking back up at him with a smile. He was surprised, expecting a reaction like last time I guess. I was back in the room and lying down on the bed again. And it was there that I quietly cried myself to sleep.

I slept without dreaming, but too soon I was woken up by the sound of two sweat magical voices, speaking soothingly to, it seemed, me.

----------------------------

Starting on next chapter soon. This just seemed like a good stopping point for this one. The part coming up next is going to be pretty long and I'm not sure if I would have ever stopped myself.

Thanksgiving is just around the corner so be ready for a lot more chapters, and soon

**REVIEWING MAKES MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!**


	19. A Night of Vampires

Ok, this is a great chapter, and I really loved typing it. I don't even know if I have to say this, but it was not planed entirely this way when I started typing. I hope you like it though. I have a little challenge to you all at the end of this chapter. Please reply to it in a review. I really want to know.

**Dedication: To all who have been reading this story from the first chapter. All of the readers who kept reading from when this only had one or two chapters. YOU ROCK THE BEST!!**

**----------------------------**

I slept without dreaming, but too soon I was woken up by the sound of two sweat magical voices, speaking soothingly to, it seemed, me.

"Sissy?" one voice said.

"Sissy wake up." Said another voice, slightly deeper and more male sounding than the other voice, but almost indifferent.

"Wake up sissy. We have a surprise for you." the voices were very high pitched and sounded very young.

"We want to speak to you Sissy. You need to wake up." The male said.

Reluctantly I opened my eyes. I had to see who could speak with such beautiful voices as those. My vision was blurry as my eyes opened wider, adjusting to the light someone had turned on in my room. Two small figures hung above me.

"Sissy." They both said in unison.

That is when I saw their faces, "YAH!" I was screaming. I never really thought I would see the faces anywhere else then my dreams. Two four-year-old children with elongated noses, chin length hair, and many freckles looked at me with deadly smiles on their faces. The only change was that their eyes were no longer bright sparkling blue anymore, but blazing red. It couldn't be.

"W-who," I stuttered, looking into those eyes, "Who a-are you?"

"Don't you recognize us sissy," said the girl.

"We're your brother and sister, sissy." Said the boy.

"N-No that's not possible. They are dead." I really knew the answer to that, but there were one of two things happening. One, I was still asleep. Or two, my older brother and sister were standing over me at the age of four.

"Are you really that lost sissy?" said the girl.

"We wouldn't want you to never have known who we were would we." The boy continued.

"Steph?" Billy's low voice echoed through the hallway, "Steph, are you alright in there? I heard screaming." Shoot, Billy. If this was a dream, however, then lying to Billy would make no difference, but if it were true I wouldn't want him to be anywhere near these two, red eyes or not.

"Nothing Billy." I yelled back, trying by best not to sound shaky, "I just had an nightmare."

"Oh, well try to get some sleep will you?" I heard him mumble, and soon I heard his snores.

"What do you want?" I whispered. I put as much venom behind the words as I could.

"You sissy,"

"we want you." Well that doesn't help. They are finishing each other's sentences. How more creepy can this get?

"You didn't come before,"

"the wind maker is not doing his job.

"So we came to do it for him."

"What!?" this couldn't be, "Don't tell me you-"

"are leader. Yes, _we_ are Leader, together. But enough talk. We have an eternity to talk,"

"You must come with us,"

"come with us now and do what you promised Julius you would."

"We know of your promise,"

"and we shall make good on it."

"There is nowhere to run now sissy." Their eyes penetrated into me as the leaned forward.

I was going to die. They were taking me somewhere, and I would be changed. I had always wanted that, until the last few months. How would it feel? Would the pain be unbearable? Could I live with myself afterwards? What about Jacob? Would be even able to look me in the face again? All of these questions floated around my head as I closed my eyes. This was not going to be pretty.

Time passed, and nothing. I waited, wondering what was taking them so long. The only time I could be less vulnerable then right now would be when I was asleep.

"Steph?" That was not Nathan's or Maggie's voice, but still soft and sweat, just in a deaper way, "Steph, they are gone." I felt two cold fingers run from my temple to my chin.

"Who?" I breathed, unsure if I wanted to know. I opened my eyes before he could answer, "Julius!" I worked to keep my voice low.

"I'll leave, I just wanted to know you were ok." He stood and walked to look out the window, which now was open, "I'm going to lead them far from here where they can never hurt you again. You can live here happily and I will not interfere."

"Julius," I got out of the bed, and walked to his side, "I don't want to leave you just leading them in different directions. They need to be stopped for good. Not just diverted."

"Don't you want me gone?" his eyes hardened in sadness, "I though I was a monster to you." as I looked into his eyes I noticed something different about them. There was no more redness.

Without thinking I reached my hand up and rubbed my thumb under his eye, "You've been hunting." I observed.

"I can't believe what I did. It was unforgivable." There was a long moment of silence as we sat there, "Tell me something." He said finally, "Can you ever forgive me? If you didn't have Jacob now, would you have come back to me when I got rid of their influence?"

I sighed and let my and fall, "Julius, I am really sorry, but I can't forget the way your eyes looked. I can still see they way you looked like that, and I don't think, no matter how much I want to, that I could forgive you entirely. Now I have Jacob, and he needs me so much. Life has changed for me. Go find some one right for you. I love you enough to want you to be happy still." Something came back to me as I spoke of Jacob: he wasn't here. Jacob was not here to take care of me, "Julius, now it is my turn to ask a question. Can you tell where Jake is? Does the wind know?" he just nodded and looked back out the window again, "Can you take me to him?" I asked.

"What? You want _me_ to take you to him? You don't want me to just tell you where he is? Let the wolves find him."

"They will not let me go, and I have this feeling that I am the only one that can convince Jacob to come home. Please, take me to him. If he hasn't come home yet, then he won't unless I tell him otherwise. Please, I'm begging, take me there." I clasped my hands under my chin.

"He won't be happy to see me." Julius mumbled.

"You can leave the moment I get to him. He'll bring me home."

He turned his face back to mine and looked as what was my best puppy dog pout, "Alright," we both smiled, "I'll take you there, but after that I am leaving."

"Thank you!" I said a little two loudly, and earned a cold hand over my mouth.

"Be a good idea to change into something more comfortable." I looked down. I was till in the clothes I had worn the day before. I quickly dashed to my backpack and pulled out some worn jeans, and another of my father's flannel shirts like the one I wore the day Jacob found me. I grabbed my hiking boots and a pair of thin socks. My hair went into a messy but workable ponytail, and then I grabbed a pop tart from the kitchen before coming back to Julius in the bedroom.

"Ready?" he said patiently.

"Lets go," I said with the half eaten pop tart. The rest went in my pocket for now. I grabbed my heavy coat just in case and then walked to Julius. He turned and I got on his back and rapped my arms and legs around him like I had done so many times before. Then we were off to find Jacob and bring him back home. Leader would be our next problem, or should problems. Maggie and Nathan, if they really were anything like my parents, would not give up on me because of a simple diversion. They would have to be stopped, but who would stop them?

**--------------------------**

**YAH!! This is such an awesome chapter because Julius really is there. I noticed, that I never really described Julius, and I think I know why: because I wanted all of you to think of him how you would like. Tell me in a review your depiction of Julius, and if you want me to describe the way he looks or if you want me to leave it as is. Let me know!**

**REVIEWING MAKES MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!**


	20. What did Leader Do?

**Cheers to another chapter! I am at home sick today so I wrote this in my spare time, I hope you all like it! Julius finally gets his story out there. YAH! Don't know if the next chapter will be today or tomorrow, but it will be REALLY soon, I want to know what happens as badly as you do. **

**Dedication: to my Julius, my brother Alex, he is my version of Julius through and through, the personality, the look, there is no difference…other than the whole vampire human thing.**

**-----------------------------**

Trees flew by at an amazing pace. The branches whizzed past too quickly to make a scar if they even came close. The air was heavy with moisture, as the soft mist got heavier. I rode on his back for hours not sleeping, when I noticed something tangled around my wrist. I had been so tired I had not seen it before, but it was there now. The rose was cutting off my right arms circulation in its tangled knot. It took some time to get it untangled while still grasping to Julius's neck, but in the end it came off. The rain became harder, and I my eyes closed instinctively to keep the rain out of them. I began to concentrate on the raindrops. How each one fell and hit my skin with what seemed like perfect aim. It had been so long since I had been in the rain and felt good about it. The last few times I had cursed it several times over. I apologized to the rain for the way I had hated it.

It was because my mind was on the rain that it hit me as such a shock when it suddenly stopped hitting me. I opened my eyes and saw Julius was standing at the entrance of the cave we were in. I heard the ocean crash against the rocks, and guessed we were in one of the ocean side caves. I was on the solid rock. While sitting up Julius spoke.

"I can't talk to it right now." He said, "The wind I mean." He turned to look at me. Soon he was sitting across from me cross-legged on the floor, "That is one massive storm, and the wind is untamable right now."

"How long till we can get back out there?" I asked.

"An hour or so. The storm will let up well before day break." It was then I realized that I didn't even know what time we had left. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"Can you tell me something?" I said.

"Anything." He answered his usual answer to that question automatically.

"Is he alright?" I asked, distress creeping into my voice, "Is he hurt? Why hasn't he come back?"

"He just didn't know where he was for a while, but now…" Julius didn't finish.

"Now _what_ Julius?" I asked, not even trying to mask the distress anymore.

"When he first bolted after me he ran so madly into the forest that he got so deep he lost his direction. He was running around madly for days. After I scared away those _things_ in your room though. They saw it as your rebellion as much as mine. Your there greatest treasure you know that?"

"What?" I asked.

"They look to their past for guidance. Their old family especially, but when discovered you and your mother were the only ones left they watched you. Like hawks they watched you. When I discovered them they chose to use me to their advantage. Their, ability, is to manipulate the mind into believing what they want it to believe." He closed his eyes and clenched his fists, "They can only do it with our kind though, and so they wanted to turn you into one of us. Not only so that they could control you, but so that their last piece of family would never die. I off course, in any right state of mind opposed this plan, but they _convinced _me otherwise. They didn't tell me to kill your mother though. That was their mother to; so, in the end they wanted both of you. I just could not control myself. That is why I was gone so long after her death. For a while I fought their control, but when they found me again they punished me for my crime." The look on his face was pained and distorted.

"Julius, what did they do to you?" this was answering so many of the questions I had for him.

"You remember all of the Volturi I told you about? Their laws as well." I nodded, "Well, the only reason what they have been doing is kept out of the Volturi's eye is because they have that child Jane at their side." I gasped. I could remember Jane, at least what I had been told about her. There was nothing good that ever happened to Jane's enemies, just pain, "Yes, all they have is a pack of children. Oh, but they are creating an army. That is what they use others for. The army is being housed farther north in Alaska, but it is still there. Jane keeps them all in control by punishing those who do anything wrong. When the army grows large enough they will start with the Americas. They want the world, and their plan is so intricately laid out that no one on the outside can stop them." He paused and looked out at the rain.

"That is why you need to get our help. They Cullens will help as well if I asked them to. The wolves would be glad for any chance to get rid of a few more vampires in this world. Carlisle could even alert the Volturi for help." Julius raised an eyebrow. Oh, right, he didn't know anything about the Cullens. So I told him, what I knew at least. From what Bella had told me, and the small bit I learned from Edward. I slipped in unthinkingly that Edward and Bella were getting married, and then had to explain that there romance was only slightly different then ours.

"So our kind can live in piece without things being ruined. Lets stick to finding Jacob first. The rain is letting up, and I think we might want to hurry." He stood up and walked to the entrance of the cave.

"Why are we hurrying?" I asked, sticking the rose into my coat pocket and zipping it shut to protect it.

"Leader has discovered Jacob's location. Did I forget to mention, they want to use Jacob to get to you?" his face contorted in disgust. He really did hate them.

"It might have slipped your mind." I mumbled, but inside, my heart was racing. We had to hurry and get to Jake before they did. The race was on, and we had to win. There was no other option.

If we loose this, then I put Jacob's life in danger. Either way, we must hurry back to talk to the pack and the Cullens and see what help we can find.

---------------------

And another chapter bites the dust. The race has started and not even I know who will win yet. I know what will happen both ways though; I just don't know which way to write yet.

**REVIEWING MAKES MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!!**


	21. Turned Tables

**Cheers to another chapter!**

**-------------**

The speed seemed to pick up. The forest seemed to not even be there. Rain hit me again, but it was gentle this time. We had to get there, and soon. Jacob was in trouble and that was all I cared about. What else could be important?

We stopped quickly and I couldn't help but fear the worst. I opened my eyes to see Jacob on the ground shaking. He faced away from us, but he was alive and that was all that mattered. I jumped off Julius and ran to Jake's side.

"Jacob, it's me, Steph." I turned him over, and saw his eyes were closed, "Jake, you need to get up. We need to get you home."

"Steph," he mumbled, barely moving.

"Yea Jake, it's me-" I didn't get to finish that sentence, because I was quickly pulled through the air and curled in the fetal position. Julius curled around me and I could feel the coldness of his skin touching mine. His chest rumbled and he jerked against me hard, but he was blinding my vision so I could not see what was propelling him into me.

"Steph," Julius gasped between collisions, "we were to late. They got to him in the rain."

"NO!" I screamed.

Julius was thrown to the side. Jacob was too strong for even Julius right now it seemed. I rolled over onto my back to see Jacob's face staring down at me. This was not the face I loved. His upper lip was curled up, and his eyes were glazed over with hatred. No, there was another reason for that glazed look.

I didn't get much time to process this all, because Jacob's chest was rumbling and his fist was coming back. The fist shook as he wound up for the blow. I had no way out. Jacob was on all fours on top of me. This could not be happening. Jacob was coming after me, and I had no way out. This had happened before, with Julius. He wanted to hurt me, but he was fighting against the glaze over his eyes. What had stopped it before?

I knew what I had to do. It had to happen soon. Jacob's arm was still shaking from the fight that was happening inside him. I reached up, hands shaking for fear of what was happening to him. My arms encircled his neck and I pulled myself up.

Our lips met and, as what had happened with Julius, they softened the second mine touched his. His arms relaxed, and rapped around me as we fell back to the ground. There was only heat, as had happened before. Jacob knew what I was doing, and was helping me rid him of the curse. He rolled us over until I was on top of him, then he stood us both up.

"What is he doing here?" Jacob asked, holding me as close to him as he could.

"He helped me find you." I said. I could not actually find Julius's eyes though. I could not see him anywhere, but I would have bet anything that Jake could smell him.

Jacob turned to face me, "Stephanie," he mumbled. There were forming in his eyes. At least I wasn't the only cry baby, "I'm so sorry. If one more second had passed…"

"No," I put my hand over his mouth, "don't think like that. The past is the past, we had to concentrate on the now and the future." I said, trying my best to quote Alex.

"Well sissy," Maggie and Nathan stepped out of the trees, "You seem to have found a way around our little trick,"

"I guess we will just have to finish the job ourselves." Maggie finished her brother's sentence.

"Quit calling me that!" I said, holding Jacob tighter than ever, and searching wildly for Julius. He couldn't be gone.

"I think your love has abandoned you." Nathan said, taking a step closer.

"He left after you started kissing that dog," Maggie took a step closer as she finished his sentence.

"and we haven't seen him since."

"Pity you don't have his help,"

"pity," Nathan breathed.

"_Really?"_ the wind sang.

"Julius!" I cheered. Though I felt Jacob growl next to me, "What is it?"

"Of all the things to show up now…" He really didn't like Julius did he?

"_You can both run along if you do not want to be hurt." _The wind continued from every direction.

I looked back at the twins who really did look terrified. They were looking franticly for the sound that was no longer under their control.

"Jacob, Steph, this way." A sweet high voice spoke in our ears. The voice was almost singing. We both turned and I saw Alice motioning us into the trees. Jacob held me tight until I turned to him with the sternest look I could muster and he let me go. Even though I'm sure he could have made it there and back again without me, he brought up the rear keeping me as safe as he could.

We ran through the trees for a long time. Alice was willing to keep up with my pace, but Jacob picked me up after a while and just carried me in his arms. We followed Alice for a long time, until we came to a small circle of trees. Jacob sat me down there, and I looked around. Edward and one other Vampire I did not know were talking when we came up. Alice went straight to Jasper. Emmett Was next to them. There was a small pile next to Edward of clothes and a couple blankets and sheets.

Jacob was extremely tense here, but every one else was fine. The moment we arrived, Edward and the about twenty year old, handsome looking vampire that he was speaking to, came to greet us.

"Hey Steph," Edward greeted, "this is Carlisle, who I told you about before. Esme is with Julius right now, but typical Rosalie would not come."

"Nice to finally meet you Carlisle," I said, extending my hand.

"I have hear plenty about you from Edward and Bella. It is wonderful to finally meet you as well." Then he went straight to business, "Julius and Esme are after those two. We only want to discover how big of an army they have. With Julius we can track them with out them ever catching their scent. Once we have discovered the details about this pack they have assembled, they will return here. The Volturi is our next problem. You do know about then correct?" I just nodded, "Good. Well, from what Julius told Edward, Jane is involved. This seems a lot like her, but I find it very unlikely that Aro has not touched her since then. There is possible corruption in the Volturi so we cannot expect their help. If we take you back to the city though, you will be found undoubtedly."

"What about the reservation?" Jacob asked, "We can keep her safe." I could see the answer in Edward's eyes as he stood behind Carlisle.

"Jacob," I said, turning to him and stroking his face, "I think it might just be possible that the pack can't protect me from them. From what just happened, I figured that they have discovered they can control the way werewolves think to. I haven't been around the pack in a while. That time frame could easily have been when they stopped by the reservation. We need to try and all stick together for now. If we go back and Maggie and Nathan have not been there, then we may just be leading them there anyway. They will search for me. Not them."

Jacob took a moment to digest that. As he finally took in the words, two of them seemed to stick out, "What did you call them?"

"Maggie and Nathan." Julius spoke as he entered the light of the clearing, "Steph will know the most on this subject. What do you say we make a fire to keep Steph warm and give her light to see? She may want those clothes and that bedding you brought for her as well. We may be here a while."

Everything he said happened. Alice and Jasper quickly set up a fire, and Edward carried over the blankets and clothes, "I told Bella quickly where I was going, and she gave me these clothes incase you needed some more." Jacob stood there, out of place with all of the cold bodies around.

"Jake?" he looked at me, "Why don't we sit, and we can use that blanket. You can use the pillow to rest your head on something. You seem really tired." Jacob's face tried with all it's might to smile, but only a slight smirk appeared.

"Please sit you two, there is a lot of explaining to be done." Carlisle said.

-------------------

**ok, so this can't be long because I'm going over to my grandma's house, but I can say that this story is getting so intense!! Yah!! I think I will put a physical description of some of my characters on my profile, Steph and Julius will be up there, since I never really found a place in here to put it. Check my profile later tonight. NEXT CHAPTER TONIGHT OR TOMOROW!! **

**REVIEWING MAKES MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!**


	22. Love at Dawn

**This is the chapter for all of you who keep asking me for more romance. Totally fun to write though, I just had to get the story in motion and never really found a place for little side events. Hope you like it, and don't forget to help me with the new title. The author's note chapter will come down anytime after Dec. 10****th**

**Dedication: this is not a person, but it is to my inspiration for this chapter…last night was the first snow of the season!!! YAH!! I was totally inspired! I love snow **_**almost**_** as much as I love rain!**

---------------------------------------

"Please sit you two, there is a lot of explaining to be done." Carlisle said.

We sat down, and I handed Jake the pillow. He really did look tired. Jacob looked for a place to lay his head, but chose my lap as the best position. I took one blanked and left it folded up between my head and a tree, and took the other blanket to cover my top half.

"I suppose we should catch everyone up to speed on everything." Edward took over, "Those two children call themselves, Leader. They are Stephanie's siblings. Went missing on a skiing trip. After their disappearance, six years went by before Steph was born. Now they wish for Steph, their last living relative, to become one of us. They tired once before, a few months ago in Seattle. They tried to use Julius here as bait to lead her to them. Steph ran instead of following Julius after discovering that Julius had killed her mother while under the _influence_ of Leader. She ran into the woods and soon, Jacob here imprinted on her, and now she lives on the reservation.

"Julius on the other hand, upon discovering her escape tried to fight Leader's control. He did so for some time, but afterwards he was found and tortured. From Julius's memory I see Jane from the Volturi. If she is involved that means that she has either been able to hide all of this from them, which is very unlikely, or there are others in the Volturi that are helping her. Either way, we cannot expect their help.

"A few days ago, Julius came onto the reservation under Leader's orders, and tried to take Stephanie away with him. He forced her into a kiss and as she kissed them the influence wore off. We have theorized from this that a major reminder of the person's real opinion can alter the influence.

"The way Leader got Julius and Jacob to attack Stephanie was by convincing them she was not loyal. With Julius they told him that Stephanie had forgotten about him but if she became one of us she would never forget who he was. With Jaco-" he stopped there.

Jacob sat up and placed a hand on my knee, "I'll tell my own story." Jake swallowed, "With me, they told me that Steph was cheating on me with Julius and that I should…" Jacob choked the end off.

I couldn't take it. I reached forward to hug Jake from the back. Pressing myself close to him, "but you didn't." I whispered in his ear. Even though everyone could still hear. I kissed Jake's cheek and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Would you like to continue or should I take over?" Edward asked, unmoved by the way I held him.

Jacob reached his arm up and pulled me into his lap. My arms were back around his neck, though, as I sat there.

"They said I should kill her for it." Jacob rapped his arms around me and held me close."

"Now that we are all caught up on what we know, we need a plan." Edward continued.

"Steph?" Jake asked, leaning down to me, "Can we go talk away from these leach-" I gave him a stern look, "_them?_" he corrected himself.

"Sure." I said.

With out anything else Jacob picked me up and we walked farther into the forest. Soon we reached a beach. I hadn't realized how close to the ocean we were. Jacob sat on the sand. Across the endless waters the sun was just coming up. It was finally daybreak. I couldn't think of the heat of the rising sun as that beautiful though, not with the wonderful sun holding me.

"Oh, I almost forgot." I said. I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out the rose Jacob had left for me, "Will you please keep this on as much as you can?" I placed it around his neck again.

"It is kind of hard to have it on when I phase." He said, looking at the ocean, "I have to take it off then."

"That's fine with me, just don't loose it." I smiled, "Why don't you want to be over there planning?" I asked.

"I just couldn't stand being around all of them." Jacob's eyes were still out to sea.

"No," I studied his face. I got on my knees and looked him in the eye, "that isn't it." One long moment, "You? You don't want me to hear something do you?"

Jacob said nothing. He just looked back at me, the answer all over his face, _yes._

"You're not going to tell me are you?" I asked. When he didn't answer I tried a different approach, "Edward will tell me, or Julius." That was too much. Jacob's face contorted into a mess of pain. That was below the belt, completely unfair and cruel, "Aw, Jake, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

A sly smile crept to his face, "but you choose me right?" he asked.

"What? Of course I choose you, you idiot!" I was laughing, a first after my party, "Why else would I be here?"

Jake just shrugged, "Don't know, because you think I'm cute."

I jumped on him, tackling him to the sand, "Of course I think you're cute, you wolf." I kissed him playfully on the nose.

"Hey," Jacob interjected, "no name calling, you," he couldn't come up with anything. I just raised a playful eyebrow and waited, "witch."

"Hey" I said with mock pain, "that hurt."

"I just mean to say," Jake rolled us over till I he was on top of me, "that you have me under your spell. Even if I wanted to, I could never leave you now." Jake kissed me on the lips. I lost all thought for a moment, and he used that to his advantage. All of the sudden he was gone.

"Jacob," I pouted, "that is not nice. Where did you go?" I sat up and saw him on the other side of the beach.

"You have to catch me!" Jacob shouted.

"Jake," I wined, "that isn't fair, you can run a hundred times faster than I can!" I got up anyway and ran.

He kept dodging me, "I have an idea!" He shouted from his new spot.

"What?"

"Sing for me and I'll slow down!" he said.

I was out of breath and stopped for a moment, "What should I sing?" I asked.

"Anything!" he replied.

Once I had caught my breath I figured out the song I would sing, "Have you ever seen Babes in Arms?"

"What?"

"Babes in Arms, the musical?"

"No!"

"Then you may not know this one." I took one deep breath and began to sing, "My funny valentine, sweet comic valentine. You make me smile…" as I sang the minor keyed love song, Jacob took long steps closer. As I sang I watched him come closer. Every part of him shined bright in the rising sun. There was no wind, so his hair lay flat, framing his face. This was a rare day. The sun was out, and the clouds were sparse. This was a dream. It had to be. There was nothing else to describe it, "Stay funny valentine, stay." I held out, "Each day is Valentine's Day." Jacob was on top of me.

He didn't say anything. He simply placed a hand on the side of my face, and another on my shoulder. I reached for him as he stooped for me. Our lips met like never before. I could have burnt to death in his arms and not cared. My Jacob was back, and that was all that mattered. The world could have disintegrated into a cloud of dust, but as long as I had my love, nothing could touch me.

-------------------------------------

**Yah, so romantic!! I LOVE it!!! This was so much fun to write! And just because you have heard My Funny Valentine doesn't mean that you saw the musical. I was in it a year or so ago, and I LOVED and HATED that song. It is so sad and at the same time so happy and romantic. It is a very popular love song for February 14****th****. :) I didn't sing it though. I was the narrator/press agent person, normally a guy's part, but oh well. Hat's off to all who have seen it, and go see it for those who haven't. Now I must say: So long, farewell… I'm in a musical mood right now. Well, bye and thanks for all the fish (hitchhikers guide to the galaxy joke) not really a musical, but it is a song.**

**I can't really sing this for you… oh well, I can still say it:**

**REVIEWING MAKES MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!!**


	23. Whispers in the Wind

**Ok, I'm sick and tired of finding a lot of stupid spelling mistakes all over my fan fic, I have started to go back and correct all of the mistakes in the first chapters, but I would like someone who will edit my newer ones. Now, don't everyone review and say 'I'll be your editor' I want someone who will be VERY harsh and tell me that something shouldn't be there, as well as be VERY good with grammar and spelling to fix my mistakes. This person also has to be willing to read it and read it quickly because I know the rest of my readers will not want to wait forever. If you are interested do not say it in a review, go to my profile and PM me. Only put it in a review if you do not actually have a FF account.**

**Now that that is over, here is my chapter. I don't have anyone that stands out right now, so there is no dedication this time.**

**Ok, I fixed one thing on this chapter, I relised that Steph had been to the cullen's house before, but didn't thing of that till after I posted, nothing else changed, just one sencece that wasn't major...see an editor would catch these things.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

"So, now we fight?" I asked Jacob.

"That seems like it. I just have to fight alongside _them_." Jacob and I were still on the beach. Both of us had fallen asleep at one point, and by now we were both watching the sun set. Alice had brought us some food not too long ago, and I had changed into the jeans and t-shirt Bella had left for me. Alice mentioned that they were taking shift hunting before they would go back to the Cullen's house. Jacob and I were invited, and neither of us had answered the invitation. Now we were laying against a large rock that was on the beach and I laid on Jacob's chest.

"If I remember right, you fought alongside them before. That went well didn't it? They make good allies when you are forced to work together. You all are just too stubborn to see past your own noses." I looked up at him, "I do me _all_ of you. The Cullen's and Julius as well. However, they seem willing to work with you if you are willing. Why can't you just get along?" Jacob looked at me like I had lost my mind, "Ok, I get it. Tell me one thing though."

"Ask." Jacob replied.

"If it weren't for Bella, would you hate the Cullen's as much as you do? I get the whole thing about how you just don't like each other, I just don't get the reasons behind it all."

"There cold bloodsuckers, Steph." Jacob replied.

"And your just a dog." Jake looked insulted, "Sure you call them names, and they can call you names back, but did you really hate the Cullens before you discovered all the legends were true?"

"I hadn't known what they had done then." He answered defiantly.

"And what have they done?" I sat up and looked him in the eye. Jacob remained silent, "You don't know do you?"

"They're vampires Steph!" he yelled back at me.

"So what?" I replied. I was trying my best not to raise my voice, but I wasn't doing any better of a job at it then he was, "Just because you have enough strength to kill most everyone you know, do you? Well it is the same thing!"

"I had no choice for what I am!"

"Neither did they! You think Edward just _asked_ Carlisle to bite him? You think Julius or Emmett or Rosalie or Alice _asked_ to live the lives they are living? No, they didn't! But you know what? They are making the best of what they have been given just like the pack is. You aren't asking for power or control over the reservation just because you are stronger."

"So we are the only ones doing something wrong here?" Jacob yelled back.

"No, of course not. They are just as stubborn as you all are, and they need to all here this as much as you do." I sighed.

"Um." some one spoke. I looked up to see Julius standing not too far away from us.

"Yea?" I said, smiling to tell him it was ok.

"Well, we are heading back to the house and were wondering if you would like to come with us. If not, then this is goodbye." Julius looked as if he were going to cry.

"I don't know. Jake?" I looked at him, "You want to help them defeat Leader or am I going to have to drag you by your tail there." I leaned down until my nose was touching his, "Because I will if I have to." I smiled jokingly.

Jacob smiled back, and I was glad our little quarrel was over, "Let's go." Jacob grabbed my hand as he stood up.

I sang to Jacob as he carried me to the Cullen's house. A lot of it was just humming but he seemed to like it, and I was flying now that I was able to sing again. My throat seemed to have new found energy after being cooped up for so long, and now I wanted to sing at any chance I got.

"We are here." Jacob said as he put me down.

The house was amazing, I had only been here one time before, but then I had other things to think about besides the way the house looked. It was kinda squarish, but at the same time absolutely original. There were so many windows and three floors. I craned my neck back to look at the sky, the sun had set, and the stars were visible for one of the first times in a long time.

Everyone walked in and I suddenly felt a little out of place myself. Every last being around me was walking so quietly and so calmly, that I seemed like a clumsy elephant with all the noise every one of my steps made. All of them, wolf and Vampire alike seemed to mock my failure to not snap twigs or crunch leaves on my way in the house.

"_What's with the pouting face?_" I expected Jacob to be the one to notice, but Julius's voice was the one I heard whispering in my ear. I just had to smile, Julius was being nice and trying to be friends.

"I feel lost around all you angels," I whispered, barely moving my lips and only making the slightest sound. Not even Jacob heard and he was right next to me. Just like old times.

"_Lost? How?_" Julius asked, his voice was coated in laughter.

"Being just around you, or Jacob is one thing. But when I have seven of you gliding around I tend to make a lot of noise." I mumbled back as we entered the house.

Everyone sat down and I was next to Jacob. Alice was beside me Julius and Edward were the only ones left standing as everyone took a chair. They did a lot of talk about things I already knew, so I droned then out and started humming to myself.

"_Have I told you how happy I am for you?_" Julius spoke as some point.

"Happy for me?"

"_For you and Jacob. You make a great couple._" He sounded something like a proud father giving away his daughter.

"I glad to know you don't mind."

"I_ never said I didn't 'mind' I just said I was happy for you. If things had gone another way, I would welcome you back with open arms. I still would._"

"I know, but I don't love you like that anymore"

"_Just because you don't love me any more does not mean I don't love you._"

"I didn't say I stopped loving you. I just don't love you in that way."

"_How do you love me?_"

"Like...not really like a brother, more like a father. I look at you like a father. You were there for me for almost all of my life, and now you have to put up with me finding someone to spend the rest of my life with."

"_You really think you are going to spend the rest of your life with him?_"

"Yes," I said without hesitation, "this is different from anything I have ever felt before. It is so much stronger."

"_Stronger than the way you loved me?_"

"Yes, Julius," I said with sympathy, "Stronger than even you."

-------------------------

**Yah!! to another chapter! Let me know about that editor thing, and FYI, I may or may not choose the first one to reply, and if you have reviewed a lot and know where my story is going you are more likely to be chosen!! **

**REVIEWING MAKES MY FIGNERS TYPE FASTER!!**


	24. The Rain, the Wind, and a Feeling

**Ok, attention to all, I have an editor now. No need for more people to ask to do it, the job is taken. **

**Now, this chapter started out just as another, Seph and Julius reminiscing thing, then it turned into a whole big fiasco and now one of the characters is in mortal danger and...well, just read it for yourself. **

**Dedication: All who continue to review, I don't care if you don't have an account or you are really bad at reviewing, I want everyone to review. All you have to say if you want to is 'good story' or 'write more' I would like it better if you did write more, but you don't HAVE to write more. **

**--------------------------- **

It was around midnight when the conversation over battle tactics was over. Since Jacob and I had slept all day, we were both wide-awake. We just sat there and watched some TV. I couldn't really figure out why Jacob wasn't in a hurry to take me back to the reservation. He just seemed to find an excuse after excuse to stay a little longer.

"Julius, Jacob, can I talk to you two?" Edward interrupted my train of thought. He walked over to just beneath the staircase and waited. Both Julius and Jacob looked confused, but the both of them got up from their seats and walked over to speak to Edward.

"What is that all about?" I mumbled under my breath. Everyone in the room other than the three men in the corner turned and looked at me with sorry looks. I was out of the loop. That was for sure. Whatever it was Jacob didn't want me to hear, they all knew.

Alice walked over and started to talk to me about random things. Favorite bands, clothes, stores, a lot of girl talk that I could tell she was doing just to give me something to think about while the boys talked.

"Steph?" I looked up at Julius who was soon right next to me, "Would you take a walk with me?" he asked.

"Um," I looked to Jacob, not for his permission, but for his reaction. He simply nodded once and sat down. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss before leaving, it just seemed right.

We both walked out the front door and onto the driveway. It was raining a little, but Julius knew better than to ask me if I would want an umbrella. I stepped outside into the rain. Well, I more, ran out into the rain. I spun in circles and looked up at the sky, smiling like a child given a new toy.

"Do you remember," I asked Julius, who was standing off to the side with a small grin on his face, "that night my dog died? I think it was like a year and a half or so ago. When I was crying so hard and you stayed with me all night long. That was the night of the big rain storm, and you took me outside and had us dance in the rain until we both were soaked to the bone." I looked at Julius who was walking a little closer to me.

"And you ended up with a cold for a week because of it." he reminded me.

"I know, but still," I smiled and looked up at the sky, "memories like that have a way of sticking with you. No matter how old I am, I'll always remember how you hummed musical numbers." I started to dance around to a melody inside my head.

"Well, I'm glad that you will never forget that night you got so sick you missed two tests, a birthday party, and the school dance." He was right, the cold could not have come at a worse time.

Just before I replied I heard Julius laugh and grab my hand. He spun me around until I tripped over my own feet and almost fell to the ground. We were both laughing. Not laughing like lovers, but as family. It was at that point I really did see Julius as more of a father figure than ever. He was a cross over. Partly my brother, being there for me and watching out for me and partly my father, making sure I keep going in the right direction. But, mostly my best friend, just being there for me, to make me smile, even when we both were feeling down.

"Was there a reason for this or did you just want to get out of there?" I asked after we had had our share of dancing.

"Actually," his face fell, "there is a reason." Julius walked over to the front steps and sat. I followed suit and put my hand on his shoulder, "In a couple hours Carlisle, Esme, and I are leaving for Voltera. We are going to see what is happening within the Volturi. After that I am going to make my final report, and help destroy this army, which will barely bring me here. Then I'm leaving. I need to find my own place in this world with a new beginning." He looked up at the sky, "I need to be rained on, as you put it." I thought I was going to cry. Julius had been there through my entire life. Now he was just leaving me. I may never see him again after this moment.

"Julius," I sighed and pulled him into a hug, "I won't ever get to talk to you again or anything. Not even E-mail?" I asked.

"Sorry Steph, but I think I should step away like you said and give you freedom to live your life with Jacob." Julius spoke sensibly, but by the way he would not let go of me in our hug, I got a different impression.

"That wasn't really what I meant." I said, "I don't want you to leave. At least let me have your address and we'll do the old fashioned pen pal thing. That is," I pulled back a little to look him in the eye, "do you plan to settle down in one place for long, or are you going nomadic?" I asked.

"I'm sure there is some town somewhere that is in need of a shrink. Even one as awful as me." he shrugged.

"You are _not _a bad shrink." I protested, "You're just a little out of practice."

"I could go back to school. Study astrology or meteorology. It's about time I started a new career." he thought for a moment, "And I wouldn't mind a good pen pal to write to." We both smiled, and then I stood up.

"What do you say? One more dance for old times sake?" I asked, holding my arms out for him.

Julius was cautious for a moment, contemplating, "Oh, why not?" One of his arms was on my shoulder blade and the other was in my hand, "What to sing? Matchmaker, Matchmaker?" He asked.

"Of course."

The tune rolled by as we both, well I, stumbled to the tune. I hadn't seen Fiddler on the Roof in a long time. My thoughts wandered to Jacob, like they often did. He seemed so willing to let me go with Julius. Did that mean he trusted Julius now? At least enough to let me talk to him? Had he understood what I said? This may have been one of the things Julius may have mentioned in that little secret meeting. I felt so out of the loop. Why did I have to be lied to?

"Julius," I caved, "do you know what they are keeping from me? At least, what Jake is?" I asked.

"Yes I do, and I think you should ask him yourself about that." Julius replied, "He is the one it deals with the most any way."

"At least tell me if I want to hear it, or if I will be like crying or something after I here it." I begged.

"I can tell you that you will most definitely not be thrilled. You may cry, and you will definitely be upset." My heart skipped a beat.

I asked no more questions. We danced to the end of the song and then I stood there looking up at the sky. The rain was slowing, and I was about ready to go inside when my stomach flipped. Something was wrong, out of place, I could just feel it. My gut was telling me Someone was in danger, but I had no clue who. I got these gut feelings a lot, but mostly they were about some high school drama gone wrong or something. This one was larger than most and my gut was never wrong. Something very bad had happened.

Before Julius could ask any questions I ran inside, and looked to Edward who was looking just as flustered as I felt. Edward help! I though. There was a lump in my throat to large to speak. Edward looked to Alice and she was shocked and flustered.

Edward spoke first, but it was only one word, "Bella." he breathed.

His phone was at his ear instantaneously. Alice appeared at my side. I looked to Jacob. He was sitting in front of the TV. His face was confused and slightly frightened.

"Bella," Edward spoke to the answering machine, "Bella if your there pick up please." It was late at night, but Bella was not a light sleeper, she would have woken up to the phone. Edward's voice was pleading and begging. He shut the phone and bolted out the door with Alice.

I couldn't just stand around and wait for them to return, I had to know if Bella was alright. I ran outside, not sure of how I was going to get there. Something silver caught my eye. Edward left his Volvo keys. I picked them up, hands shaking, and bolted to the parked Volvo.

"Steph, what's up?" Jacob asked, running after me.

"I have to get to Bella's. Hop in if you want, but I'm going now." Julius was following Jacob.

My hands shook as I searched for the right key. Fear was streaming down my back. I heard Jacob and Julius exchange a few words, and then Julius scooped me up.

"I'll drive," Jacob offered.

Julius plopped me in the back seat, ran to the other front seat and sat down. This was very bad, very bad. Alice must have seen something and Edward got both my worry and her vision. This was oh so very bad.

"Julius," I let out in quick words. I was almost shouting in my panic, "Can you see what is happening at the Swan's house?"

"Yes, but not entirely." he said calmly, "There is a large man in the house. I think he looks familiar, but the wind is picking up a lot after that storm, though I can't say where I know him from. He does not smell like one of us though, the smell is foul." The car accelerated under Jacob's foot. There was only one thing that could not be a vampire and smell foul to them. A tear sprang from the corner of my eye.

"This is what you were keeping from me Jacob wasn't it? That the pack was vulnerable, that they were influenced?" my heartbeat was off the charts. All of us were racing to the house before something terrible happened. Time was not on our side. What are we going to do?

-------------------------------------------

**See what I meant? My heart rate was up the moment Steph knew something was wrong. And, FYI, my dad gets these feelings all the time and then we race back home and find the iron on or the stove or something. Nothing as serious as this, but I just took it a little over board. Everyone say hi to Rouge the new Editor and I PROMISE I will write more soon, I have not forgotten you all and I no longer have a life it seems other than NAL for a while so I guess it is just me and my keyboard. **

**Rouge's comment: "This chapter was good. It got my heart racing. I don't know if it can hold it in anymore. That's what one of the benefits of being ur editor. I can see thing earlier and calm down a bit." **

**She did a lot of comments through out the chapter to, but a lot of it was like 'Bella!!' and 'then it is one of the pack' and stuff like that. Above somes up it all **

**REVIEWING MAKES MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!**


	25. Embry's Attack

**I know this chapter is shorter than what mine usually are, but I needed to stop somewhere. I know I took a long time, but the only time I was able to get to a computer over the weekend was when I quickly checked my email while at my mom's. My brother got a Wii so I was playing a lot of that and forgot to get on and write. **

**Dedication: I plead insanity—I know she has gotten them before, but she always talks to me about what I am thinking of doing with my story, and I give her my idea's and she tells me it they are any good or now. She Rocks!! **

**Big thank you to my editor as well or you would be reading things like "Carlisle's sweat voice" and "I could not thin of a reason" THANK YOU!!! **

--------------------

Jacob floored the Volvo. We were at Bella's house in record time. I got straight out of the car and headed to the house. Jacob caught me.

"No Steph! No matter who it is in there, you are not going in. I don't want you getting hurt!"

"But Jacob, Bella" I begged.

"I'll handle Bella, I'll bring her out here as soon as I can get to her, but you are not going inside that house." That was a definite order.

There was a high picked squeal, and I heard a loud crash. The entire house seemed to shake at the noise. That was the end of it. Jacob and Julius ran inside to fight off whoever it was. I was left outside wondering if my friends were the ones giving off the screams screeches and howls. What? Of course they were my friends. No matter who they were, they were giving off those noises, and they were all my friends. How could I sit here and do nothing? What could I do? There was nothing for someone weak and fragile like me could do in a situation like that.

The house shook again, taking me out of my horrifying thoughts. I saw a large brown wolf in front of me. The wolf panted from the battle and it's paws were bleeding, and it's side was sliced over. It took a slow step toward me. I looked the wolf straight in the eye. There was no mistaking the glazed look. How could I be related to the causers of this?

"Embry!" Jacob shouted from the second story window.

The wolf's eyes were clear for a moment. Jacob's voice was clearing them.

"Jacob, keep talking to him, it's working!" I shouted. We didn't have much time though. The wolf was coming closer and closer to me and I had no way of stopping it, "Jacob!" I warned.

The wolf backed me into the Volvo and I cringed knowing I could not go any farther. I looked up at Jacob who was standing on the window sill. He jumped and in mid air morphed into the dirt red haired wolf. He landed on Embry with a deafening pound. The growls continued as the wolves went for each other.

"Think to him Jacob!" I yelled, doing the only thing I could think of, "Think of the pack, give him memories to counter his hatred!" If he was told that we had all betrayed him, which seemed to be one of Leader's favorites, then memories of the pack would bring him back. I was still against the Volvo. Jacob and Embry were rolling this way. I curled up as small as I could. Maybe if I was small enough they would miss me. I was wrong. The last thing I remember was having a mouth full of hair and a loud snap, followed by a lot of pain.

-----------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes to Jacob's beautiful face. There was no mistaking the pain there. I tried to get up, but two cold hands—along with Jacobs—held me back.

"You wouldn't be able to walk anyway. Your legs are broken in three places, and you're covered in scratches." Carlisle's sweet voice came from behind my head.

"Jake?" I looked around the room, it was only the three of us, "Where?"

"There out talking to Bella. She is being filled in on what we already know." Jake attempted a smile, "She has issues with blood, and you're covered in it." That took me by surprise.

"Julius?" I breathed. I did not intended for it to be a question but it came out that way.

"He was fine. Julius was the one that carried you bleeding all the way back here. I was taking care of Embry." Jacob's eyes were clear as day, but for the tears forming. He was fighting them back, but I could not think of why.

"You can cry in front of me Jake." I sat myself up. "Talk." I ordered.

Carlisle easily found his presents was not wanted and so he excused himself, "I'll be in the next room if you need me."

"I," That was when I really looked at where I was. It was not the Cullen's like I had thought, but somewhere far smaller and a lot less fancy, but more like home, "When did we come back?"

"When I was phased I talked to Sam. Told him everything I knew and everything we were doing with the Cullens. He offered to help, and he asked that you come back here." I looked toward the door the doctor exited. Jake caught where my thoughts were, "This isn't the first time Sam has allowed them to pass you know. Right now there is no treaty. Every part of it is gone for now. Temporarily destroyed, until we catch these monsters. I tried to move a little more to see which room of the Black's I was in. Looking up at the ceiling all I saw was the wood. Jacob helped me up. Jake's room.

"Tell me Jake," I said, "What did I miss?" I asked.

"After or before I knocked you out?" He asked the comment with forced lightness on it.

"Everything. What happened in that house? I really don't think it should have taken that long to take out just Embry when you, Julius, Edward, Alice, and the rest of them were all there."

"It wasn't just Embry." I looked confused, "It was at first, but we barely had Embry pinned when _they _showed up." Jacob looked off at the wall thinking of the memory I guessed, "They were every where. Four of them. They tried there hardest to take one of us..." Jacob's eyes widened, "They got Edward at one point, convincing him in thought so we never knew. They used his power against him. The worst thing was he had Bella in his arms when they got him." I unintentionally gasped, "He cut her, but something about the smell of Bella's blood actually took away Leader's influence. We out numbered them, but in the midst of the confusion Embry got away from us. That is when he went after you. When I phased I did just what you told me. I thought of all the things I trusted about Embry, all the good things. It worked, but by the time that came around you had already been hit. I had to talk to Sam so Julius offered to bring you back. I told Edward to take everyone to the reservation, and that you were to only be looked at by Dr. Cullen. No other doctor was to examine you because I would have no explanation for any other doctor as to why you were covered in claw marks and had a leg that looked like an elephant stepped on you." Jake looked down at my face again.

"Are _you _all right?" I asked.

"I am fine now. I had a few scratches, but they healed long ago."

"How long ago was _long ago_?" I asked.

Jacob raised an eyebrow, "You want to know?" I nodded, "You were out for two days. Partly because of how badly you have thrown off your sleeping schedule."

I didn't want to think of what had happened the last two days while I laid there asleep, "Did you get them?" I asked.

"No," Jacob's face fell, "they got away, but we will get them next time."

"Do we know who they brought with them?" I asked.

"No they were just two of their army generals."

I could think of a hundred things I wanted to ask him, but right now, I decided, was not the time. I reached for my Jacob and he got where I was going. He climbed into the bed with me and rapped two arms around me tenderly.

My arms were not tender. I was scared out of my mind. My arms pulled me to his neck and I grasped him tightly not wanting to ever let him go. There was too much pain in the world right now. I pulled back my head so that I could look him in the eye. Moving that way made my numb leg suddenly cry out in pain. I bit my lip as I looked down and finally saw the cast. I looked back to Jacob who moved himself so that I could see his face and I didn't have to move.

He was on top of me, all of his heat seemed to center on me, "I love you Jacob." I said. My arm wrapped his neck and pulled him to me and I kissed him deeply. This world was coming down on me too fast. But when I was in Jacob's arms, they seemed to all go away. What do you call someone like that? A man who, no matter how much sorrow there is in your world, being in his arms makes you forget it all. Is there a name for that? He was like some fallen angel here to keep me safe. My guardian angel, that was what I would have to live with for now.

My stomach let out a low moan. Jacob laughed against my lips, "What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"I don't know. What do we have." I kissed him again playfully before letting myself fall back to the bed.

"Frozen pizza is all I can think of." He said, "You haven't gotten us groceries in a while so Billy's been getting take out."

"Pizza sounds good," I said.

Jacob kissed my forehead, "I'll get it ready."

----------------------

**Geez, my chapters seems to have so much packed into them. First the fight at the Swan's, then the waking up at the Black's. I can't seem to slow this story down. I was mad when I typed that Leader got away. I really have no control over what my fingers say happens, I just read it along as they go. This story is getting really suspenseful, how will I ever get all I want to on here? I was reading another FanFic about Jake and it is 54 chapters long, and they are not short chapters. "One bite changes everything" is it's name, and I'm only on like chapter 26. I shall now stop rambling and e-mail this to good old Rouge to edit so I can get it online, bi**

**Rouge: Woot! This chapter is really suspenseful. Is that other person's fanfic good? I like to help my friends understand why I love jake. So all u ppl out ther reading this fanfic better type some reviews b/c I want to find out what is gonna happen next!**

**A/N (Anna again): Yes, I usually stop reading fanfics if they are bad, but that one is about if Alice never saw Bella jump off the cliff. Lots of BellaXJacob fluff :-) just my kinda fanfic**

**REVIEWING MAKES MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!!**


	26. Goodbye

**REMINDER!! I ADDED A FEW MORE DAYS FOR THE VOTE BECAUSE I WASN'T ABLE TO GET THIS UP IN TIME TO REMIND YOU!! THE VOTE FOR A NEW STORY TITLE IS ON MY PROFILE, IT COMES DOWN ON FRIDAY SO GET YOUR VOTE UP BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE!! If you don't have an account then tell me in a review. **

**Kk, well, here is another chapter for you all!**

-----------------------

Jacob brought me my pizza and a tray to sit on my lap so I would not have to get up. Just as he placed it on my lap the phone rang.

"Jacob can you get that?" Billy called from his room.

Jake sighed, "Sure," he called and ran out of the room for the phone, "Hello," Jacob said, not fully thrilled with the interruption, "oh," that seemed to be an 'well if I have to talk to you' oh, "Yeah she is up...I guess it all depends on what Sam said...Ok...right," the tone of Jake's voice dipped. He was upset over something, "come over in about an hour...oh...I just got her something to eat...I guess if you are in a hurry." a few seconds later I heard Jacob's end of the phone hit the hook. Jacob's feet seemed to slide along the floor with the little noise he did make.

By the time he appeared in the door he looked slightly happy, "Who was that?" I asked.

"Julius," he replied, "he and Esme are leaving to go to the Volturi and Carlisle will meet up with them there when you are better. Julius is coming over in a second to say goodbye."

"Ok, you want some of this pizza." I handed Jacob a piece, he took it without hesitation. He didn't really look at me while he ate it though. The floor was his spot of focus "Jake? Is something bothering you?" I asked.

"I was just..." he put down his pizza and looked at me, "After all the trouble us, 'mythical' or whatever you want to call us, creatures have done to your life, why don't you get away from us? After what happened in Seattle, and then, in the forest I almo-" he sighed, unable to say it, "then this. I broke your leg. I gave you all of those scratches. How can you still call us friends if we can do things like that to you?"

I put down my pizza, "Jake, first of all, you, and Julius weren't yourselves. Second, this was an accident, and honestly, I was the one that wanted to rush to Bella's to do nothing but watch from the outside of a battle I can never join. Third, where would I go? This is my home now, and I don't want that to ever change. Not just because you are here, but Billy, and Sam, and Quil, and Emily. And fourth, the most important, I love you too much to leave. I can't leave you now, no matter what my reason." I looked at Jake, and he really did cry this time. A single tear dropped down his cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb, "You're such a cry baby." I said with a smile. He smiled too.

There was a knock at the door, "It's me." Julius said.

"Come in." I called back.

Jacob sat back and then looked at me, "Sam wants to talk to me, I'll be back in about an hour, ok?"

"Sure," I said as Julius walked in. Jacob leaned down and gave me a wonderful kiss. I wondered if part of it was that Julius was watching. I let it go.

Jacob walked out. I gave him one more smile then looked back to Julius. My hear**t** sank when I remembered why he was here. I sat back and tried to find the words to say goodbye to him. They would not come.

"Well," he spoke first, "we have to be at the air port in about an hour." he stated.

"Promise me something, no, swear it to me." I finally got the courage to speak.

"Anything." the automatic reply.

"Swear to me that when this is all over, you will never loose contact with me. That you will always keep in touch and always remember me, swear it."

A smile traced across his face. He came next to me kneeling beside the bed. He grabbed both my hands and held them tight, "I will vow swear, and if I could, sign a contract in my blood, that I will never loose connection with you as long as I still breath." humor hinted at his voice as he continued, "That good enough for you?" he asked.

"It isn't funny!" I laughed anyway.

"So, we're back to friends now?" He asked.

"That is what it seemed like. Wasn't that the point of me asking you to keep in touch?" I asked.

He smiled, "Well, it is time to go." a lump formed in my throat. Julius seemed to be stuck on something.

"What?" I asked.

"Hugs ok, or do you want me to just wave?"

"Give me a hug you dork." I held out my arms.

"No name calling." he said before leaning over and giving me a huge hug.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Then next day Bella came to see me. Her shoulder was bandaged, and she didn't look like she had had a good night sleep in days. We talked for a while. She and Edward were postponing the wedding for a safer time and she was doing her best to try and convince Charlie to take a vacation to some sunny beach because he deserved it. Getting him far away was her biggest goal. Sam allowed the Cullens to enter at their will because they were trusted. I asked Jacob once why the change of heart and he told me that it was what I had told Jacob on that beach that changed them. Apparently Jacob thought about it a little too much and everyone now **k**new the argument forward and backward

It was the day after that that Julius called with the news:

Jacob had just gotten home from his watch and I was making dinner, fried chicken. The trick was I couldn't use onemy leg, but I managed. I just had to keep things close so there would be less moving. Every time Jacob would reach for a taste I would stab him with what every utensil I could get my hands on first. He wanted to help, but I declined. I wanted at least some of the food to reach the table.

"Go sit at the table Jake." I ordered, "Food is coming."

We all took our places at the table. Set the chicken on the table, but just as I was about to sit in my chair the phone rang.

"I'll get it," I called. I wobbled over to the phone. Most of the time I could walk on my foot for short distances** and not have it hurt so much**. The phone was on it's second ring when I picked it up, "Hello, Black residents," I said sweetly.

"Steph!" called the voice on the phone, "Steph, tell Edward the Volturi can't help!"

"Julius?" I asked. There were many background noises on the other end, and he seemed to be yelling over something crashing.

"Yes, **j**ust tell Edward it was a failure! I have to go!" another load crash, "I love you **S**teph! Stay safe!"

"**B**ut Julius are you al—" the phone went dead. I sat there for a few moments. The phone still at my ear. What could those noises have been I was so out of it that I didn't even notice Jacob had his arms around me until a crumpled to the floor. The high-pitched voice of the computer telling me to hang up and try again was what made me drop the phone. Jacob tenderly placed it back on the hook. He sat on the floor with his arms around me. I was trying my hardest to make sense of that phone call. Julius sounded in trouble. Maybe Leader had made it to the Volturi.

My throat protested at the thought. That would mean they could get to Julius. I could never let Leader's Julius come back. I gripped Jacob's arm with **intensity**. All the force in me was holding him close. They couldn't have gotten to Julius again. I wouldn't let it happen.

Jacob brushed a hand through my hair. Closed my eyes and thought of what anyone could do for him. This was not going to be easy. Edward needed to know. That got me up. I weakly stood using Jacob as a brace as I grabbed the phone again. I pulled out the paper pad that I had **written** all of the Cullen's numbers on and** dialed** Edward's.

On the first ring he picked up, "Hello?"

"Edward!" I didn't realized how **distressed** I really was until I heard my voice cracking and breaking as I screamed into the phone.

"Steph? Steph what is wrong?" He asked.

"Edward!—Julius!—Volturi!—called!—trouble!" my throat closed up and I could only get out words. I let him try to put them together.

"What trouble is Julius having?" Edward asked, "Why did he call?"

"Not—sure!—Failure!—Tell!—You!" I was not making any more sense even to myself.

"Hold on, I'm on my way. Is Jacob there?"

"Yes." I breathed.

"Give him the phone." I did as he said and Jacob put the phone to his ear. I crashed into Jacob's side and he held me there rubbing my back.

"Edward?" Jacob said, "No, she picked up the phone and next thing we knew she was going into hysterics screaming Julius's name." a short pause, "Just Billy and I...That would be a good idea. I'll talk to Sam when you get here...ok." Jacob hung up the phone, then pulled me into his arms like you would carry a baby and walked me to the table where he put me on his lap, "You need something to eat." he told me, "Edward will be here soon and you need some nourishment before then."

**Reluctantly** I picked up a chicken leg and took a bite. Realizing how hungry I was I quickly ate more.

----------------------------

**Yah to another chapter, though Boo to the circumstances. Ok, it is the week end, and I may get more up this week, but next week I have 2 major papers and (human growth and development for those who know what it is) in science. I may not get anything up next week, but I've only got two more weeks till I'm off school and the first part of Christmas break I have NOTHING planed. **

**Rouge: Sorry everyone. It's my fault this got put up so late. My internet was down on Monday and couldn't check my email. And remember to cast in your votes for the new title:) I've got nothing planned the first part of the Christmas break really either so we should be posting these up really fast.**

**Anna: LoL Rouge you put the funniest comments at some points… DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY PROFILE**

**REVIEWING MAKES MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!**


	27. What to do?

**Here's another one. If you all didn't notice, the name has changed, As the Wind Blows and the Rain Falls, is this story's new title. Thank you to the few who voted. **

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Moments later I heard Edward knock on the door. I had finished my food and some of Jake's. I needed something to think about and the food was in front of me. Seconds later Edward had let himself in and was next to me. Jake stood me up and turned me to face him.

"I need to go talk to Sam. Stay here with Edward." It took me as a shock when he just instructed me to 'stay with Edward' something really struck a cord with him.

"'K Jake." I said back. He kissed me and disappeared.

Billy cleared his throat next to me. It was amazing how he could just blend into the surroundings and disappear, "I'll get the dishes Steph. Why don't you and Edward enjoy this dry night while it's here?" He asked.

"Ok," I mumbled. We walked outside.

I explained it all to him. Though I am sure my thoughts helped quite a bit to explain the things I could not put into words. I leaned on a tree off the side of the road, and Edward braced himself on a rock.

"This is bad." He said, stating the obvious.

"I think we need to go up there." I stated.

"_We?_ There is no way Jacob will let you go up there, and honestly, neither will any of my family. If anyone is going up there it is my family." Edward stood up to add to his demands.

"If he is captured up there, then what are the odds of him not being _influenced _by them? As far as we know I am the only one who can bring him out of that trance and Bella for you. Likely, Carlisle and Esme work the same way, and Emmet and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Basically you all have to have your _cure_—it could be called—up there with you." I stood up as well, though he still was a bit taller than me.

"So now you think I should take Bella up there to?" He asked. Edward did not yell it, but there was obvious anger and resentment in his voice.

"If you can think of another plan go right ahead, but we don't seem to have much time." I shot back.

Edward looked at me for a couple seconds before flashing out his phone. There was a few moments of quick explanation of the situation, that were said too quickly for me to catch. Then Edward asked for another plan of action, "Alice you can't think of anything?" pause, "Bringing the wolves would cause more mayhem over there, and I think we will be less likely to be discovered if we do not bring their scent along." A very short pause, "Jasper can't think of _anything?_" after about two more seconds the phone was gone and Edward was directly in front of me, "Time to convince that mutt of yours your idea's a good one."

I road on Edward's back to Emily's house, and Jacob and Sam were out front already. Many quick explanations, and Edward kindly left out that I thought of it. That would have had Jacob thinking I was suicidal.

"You're not going." Jacob stated flatly. Sam seemed to side with him though.

"Jake," I walked up to him a grasped the rose that hung around his neck in my hands, "I seem to be the only thing that makes Julius himself. If I'm not there then they have no way of saving him." I looked up at Jacob's face and saw it, betrayal, "No it isn't like that. You know I love you more than anything? I just, I-I still have to save Julius. I owe him my life so many times over again. There is no way I will forget him now." There seemed to be no convincing Jacob.

"There has to be another thing in this world that means enough to him—" I was shaking my head before he was done.

"He lived his whole life with nothing being important to him. That was why finding me was so amazing for him. I was the first thing in the world he ever cared about." I looked down to the rose still in my hands. I was loosing.

"You know that your safety is the only reason I say no right?" Jacob asked. His finger crept under my chin and lifted it, "Don't you?" he asked again.

Before I could answer he was kissing my lips. There was something different about this kiss. He was being as forceful as he could without breaking me. I melted under his touch. Two strong arms held me up as my legs gave way. My hands followed the string from the rose over his chest. When reaching his neck I laced one around and let the other follow his arm. There was a feeling, something unidentifiable, fire, was the only name I could think for it, though it did not burn me.

My Jacob pulled away too soon and stood me up on my feet, "We are here if you need reinforcements. Now go before I change my mind." He said. Sam next to him didn't even see this coming.

Edward was on the phone before I could even turn around, "Flight leaves in an hour. You might want to pack." Was all he said.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Yeah Yeah, I know. Short. This is really the wind before the storm though. I just felt like stopping here was a good idea.**

**9 days till Christmas, and on the day after Christmas I will be out of state till the New Year. Do not expect any chapters after the 24****th**** because I have packing and family events to see too. I will do my best to see that you get a few chapters to tide you over until then however. Review however, I need your feedback, I don't know how to make that more clear.**

**Rouge: Yeah it was short but really good. Kinda shocking how Jake actually lets Steph go. And like Anna is always saying PLEASE REVIEW!!! She likes to hear your thoughts on the story. It's what keeps her typing. So if you want more then REVIEW!**

**Anna: …light bulb You just gave me the COOLEST idea Rouge. Don't know why I didn't think of it before. You'll get your answers to a lot of questions soon, though not the next chapter. It is weird, I have all these things, like mistakes I make, or things that don't seem quite right, and I don't know why I make them, then, a few chapters later it hits me…**

**wow, long Author's note…I'll stop ranting now…oh, and:**

**REVIEWING MAKES MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!**


	28. The Time for Action

**I thought of the most awesome thing ever!! I'm bringing in a character from my other story (Another Mind Reader) it is not part of the other story because these stories overlap on time. However I really was stuck on how I was going to get Steph in and out of the Volturi with out her being detected and caught for being human. I usually don't like to bring in a lot of new characters, but I think you all will like Beth; she is a version of me, the preppy, perky, always-smiley side of me.**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

On the flight I sat next to Carlisle, Edward and Bella in front of us and Alice and Jasper behind. Emmet had to take a seat farther behind them.

"Have you ever been to Volterra before?" Carlisle asked.

"No, Julius told be quite a bit about it though." I said.

"You know very well what will happen when they discover you know of us?"

Honestly, I hadn't thought of it. When I finally settled it all in my mind a lump formed in my throat. This was starting to look like a very bad idea.

Edward turned around in his seat, "We have a cover for you, you know. You didn't think the idea didn't cross our minds?"

"Cover, what do you mean?" this was puzzling.

"Her name is Elizabeth, Beth, as long as she stays close to you there will be no problem." Alice leaned forward and rested her elbow on Carlisle's headrest as she spoke. I'm sure my face didn't hide my confusion for one second, "Her 'power', you might say, is to alter the species of another human being, or herself."

"So she could turn me into anything?" I asked.

"No, she only has three to choose from: human, vampire, and werewolf." She continued.

"You're kidding! So all I have to do is keep up with her and she will make me a vampire? Just like that? Staying around her?" This was a little too big a development for one day.

"We aren't planning for you to do any fighting however." Edward jumped in.

"So what is the plan anyway?" I asked.

--- --- ---

The plane landed on time and we where all off the plane quickly. At the gate, as planed was a tall beautiful vampire. She had long brown hair that reached her waist, even when up in a ponytail. Her clothes were a tight fitting brown sweater and some bellbottom jeans. Her eyes shone gold and were larger than any eyes I had ever seen. I walked up to her with Edward in front of me. There was hello exchanged then I left with Beth and Jasper while everyone else went his or her separate way.

This plan seemed to be so complex I really didn't know what everyone else was told to do, all I knew was that my group was to take the side route into the city. Beth already had a car waiting for us outside the airport. I really didn't want to know how this car was acquired so I just shut my mouth and got in.

While in the car I looked out the window to see the sky that really, at this point seemed no different to me than any other sky. My mind kept wondering to the inevitable: Where was Julius? What could have happened to him? Is he all right? These where deadly questions, though I tried my best to stay away from them.

I don't honestly remember when our conversation started, but Beth started asking me things and I would answer, things about the plan mostly.

"Do you want do try a test run so you don't have some breakdown when we get in there?" She asked at one point.

"What?"

"About becoming a vampire. Do you want me to try it now?" Beth clarified.

"Um, sure, alright." Though I really wasn't that sure of anything.

"Just stay calm no matter what you feel, doing this the first time can be hard." She seemed very calm about it, as if we were talking about what shoes to buy instead of changing my species.

I tried my best to stay calm as she said. Breathing slowly and deeply. To keep still I instinctively shut my eyes. Suddenly I felt what I thought was ice on the tips of my fingers and toes. My heart raced as it tried to return the blood to them. There was no pain like Julius had told me, but that may have been because I was going off of Beth and not actually becoming a vampire completely. The ice crawled up my arm like spiders. As the imaginary arachnids made it to my shoulder, shivers coursed through me. Never had I been so cold, never. Simultaneously with the arm spiders the ones on my legs reached my thighs. Oh so very cold. There was no numbing feeling though, just cold. The spiders reached my neck and encircled choking the air out of me. I gasped and threw my head backwards. Gasping seemed to invigorate those nonexistent spiders and they raced up my head, as the ones at my thighs raced up to meet the others. There was no warmth, not anywhere.

I opened my eyes to sight far beyond my own. Smells and sound where enhanced. This is what it was like to be a vampire, a night crawler, a blood drinker. This is what I had spent many nights and days imagining. Now I was living it.

Now I would have to execute the plan to the best of my ability. Now was a time of action.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**Ok, Christmas is soon, and I leave town soon after. I really don't want to leave you all with a really bad cliffhanger over the New Year so I think I will stop here and call it a year. At any point after this the climax is in progress and that means a lot of typing, typing I don't have time to do before my trip. **

**I promise to you all that the chapter after the break will be long, very long. No less then three whole pages on word, I usually go to 2 ½ but this time I will make in more. First person to review: give me a first name, any first name, for the next chapter. The****re ****won't be major parts or anything, but they will be there. Your name, your sisters, I don't really care, guy or girl. No preferences. **

**See you all in 2008!!!**

**Editor: Whoosh! How exciting. I personally want to know how it feels to be a werewolf, but being a vampire would still be cool. Hope everyone has a happy holidays and a happy New Year!**

**REVIEWING MAKES MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!**


	29. The Plan

**I have heard a bit of the Jake factor in this story falling. Well don't worry. It will all be clear in the next chapter. More then you think. I know he has been kinda vacant, but he wil**

**Here it is. The start the of the climax. Kinda long chapter, and almost none of it is dialog. **

-------------------

I may have gotten Edward to let me come here, but he decided taking Bella was too much of a risk. Gave her a cell and a credit card and told her to not leave the airport. She seemed very irritated not being able to come, but stayed after much argument from Edward.

There was nothing in our way now. We were all just three vampires walking through the Volturi's palace, or whatever they called it. Now the goal was to get to the rendezvous. Pathway after pathway Beth and Jasper walked, me trailing behind. Walking faster was the biggest plus of this Vampire thing.

The next room was the long hallway if I remembered Edward's instructions correctly. Beth started up a small talk conversation as we entered the waiting room. A human secretary was sitting at the desk. I could smell the blood racing through her. Beth was restraining my sent though. She said that if I wasn't used to controlling myself, even with her help, I would kill all humans within a mile. I looked to the doors. This part involved me being good at talking. Beth and Jasper would help, but I wanted to do something, and for some reason Carlisle thought this would be the perfect job for me. Don't know why he did though, convincing people was Jaspers territory, make them feel like they can trust you then get anything out of them.

I took an unneeded breath to calm the nerves. My mind was still somewhat human. My hand traced one of the lines in the marble of her desk.

"May I help you?" she asked, unphased by my appearance, or so it seemed from the outside.

"Yes," Alice had given me hints as to what to do here: look into her eyes, don't stutter, and hope with all my might she will believe me. So I did, "I'm Stephanie, this is Jasper and Beth." Her eyes were a deep green. If not for the stress lines under her eyes, she may have been a very beautiful woman, "We are here to see Marcus and Aro about a little matter. When will it be possible to meet with them?" I gestured my hand to the doors ahead of her, I had been told that was where the room all of the Volturi gathered.

I watched her eyes so closely that mine seemed to slightly blur. As if her eyes had glazed over. Wait! The rest of my vision wasn't glazed though, just her eyes. This made me jump, turning side-to-side, expecting one of _them _to be over my shoulder. Only Jasper and Beth were in the room. What was happening? Where were they?

"They are going to feed soon, you may go see them afterwards. Unless that is not suitable for you." she was still glazed. I am positive that before I spoke she had very normal eyes though. No glaze, no anything. Was this my doing? I couldn't speak.

"That is just fine, we will wait until they have eaten." Jasper spoke up, stepping ahead of me. Beth grabbed my arm.

"Alright them, you may take a seat if you would like." The woman spoke as if nothing strange had happened.

"Thank you." Jasper grabbed my other arm, and the dragged me to the chairs closest to the doors we had entered through.

Not until we had sat did I say anything, "Jasper, don't you get it." I whispered harshly, "They are here. Didn't you see her eyes? They have her."

"No, they don't." Jasper said, calming me.

"Then how?" I asked, though I could not be frightened with him around.

"This was an experiment. Alice was pretty sure of it, but we wanted to see if for ourselves. It came from when you first met Edward. Remember? You convinced him so easily of your story. Too easily from Edward's point of view, but he was too intrigued by your story and believed it so fully that he thought nothing of it tell later when he was with Bella." Jasper was slowly telling the story. As he spoke I suddenly had a shocking realization.

"You think it's hereditary!" I shrieked. Then when Beth shot a hand over my mouth I finished in a whisper, "You think just because I am related to them means that I can convince people of anything too? That can't be true."

"It is a possibility," Beth chimed in, "You did it with that Jacob kid too, Edward told me. Convinced him so easily of coming here. In any right state of mind, do you think someone that protective over you, as I have been told, would ever let you come to this vampire city?" She finished.

"No," I answered allowed. This was so obvious. Why hadn't I thought of it before? I had been too easy to convince them, but at that point I had other things on my mind.

The silver cell phone in Jaspers pocket buzzed, "Hello," he answered in a flash. Then handed me the phone. I heard Alice's voice squeal.

"Um, hi." I said.

"You did it! You did it! You did it!" Alice perked up, "I knew you would."

"Yeah, I just wish you all had let me in on it earlier." I replied, grumbling.

"I thought of that, and we almost did, but," she held it out, "if we had you would have been all stuttery, not trusting yourself to do it, and then it would have been a big and total mess, nothing would work right." She seemed very set on her decision.

"Just asking, are there any surprises that I haven't been told yet?" I asked.

"Nope, you know the rest from here. I have to go now though, because Heidi is coming though the door in a matter of seconds. Bye." The phone clicked shut on the other line and I handed the one at my ear back to Jasper.

"Go time." I said, just as voices could be heard from far back past the door we had just entered.

Beth nodded and instantly I was human faster then I had time to comprehend, and I had two human companions on either side of me. I felt like I was deficient now, had some disability after having my first taste of the way my immortal friends lived. There wasn't much time to decipher it though because the crowd was just then bustling through the door and we had to act quickly. We ran to join the crowd finding the center as to not be notice by any vampire watching the crowd. We didn't want our faces in their memory. I hadn't even gotten a chance to look at how Jasper and Beth looked as human. The adrenalin was so high that all I wanted to do was get on with it.

Blending in was simple, we just acted like tourists. Though thinking of what these people were going to be used for if we hadn't come was a frightful thought, and kept me forcing a smile.

"Isn't this place so pretty?" I heard a little voice from my side. There was a young girl, no older than five looking up at me, "This place is so pretty. They say that there is a big surprise for everyone at the end of the tour."

She looked so cute and I worked so hard to keep the tears from falling looking at the little girl, "What's your name?" I asked her bending over slightly as we walked.

"Dezrae" she said.

I swallowed back the tears, "Where are your parents at Dezrae?" I asked.

"Mommy is up there," She pointed to the lady not too far in front of me, "with my grandma. They love old buildings and just _loved_ that they got to see this one." I looked up as the doors shut behind us, letting a tear fall from my eye. I turned from Dezerae without a word and continued to move. This was the last thing this girl would ever see if we weren't here to help. Even so, there must have been so many other girls like her. So many lost in this dreadful room.

The moment we got in there we had seconds to get out. After passing through the door the blood left again and I had all of the 'abilities' back. The inability to cry was a grace now. I couldn't turn around, but I could still hear her voice in the back of my mind, "Mommy, look how big this room is!" there was still a knot in my throat and I moved quickly keeping the thought out of my mind. We slipped to the back and snuck out the back of the crowd joining the other Vampires on the wall.

One of the Volturi, I don't even know which, was greeting them and there was only moments before it would get nasty. I really paid no attention to the look of anyone around me other than to check faces for the distinguishing features of, Julius, Maggie, or Nathan.

"This is where your stuff comes in again Steph." Beth whispered in my ear, "Start with a couple in the back."

There was one vampire not far from me. I walked toward him watching his eyes, "Excuse me, but would you happen to know what is happening here?" The other vampire turned to me with a bewildered expression.

"What are you crazy? This is food numskull." It was a guy, beautiful. His hair was grown long like they wore it in medieval times though.

"You mean you eat these people?" Four other vampires turned to join the conversation, all looking directly into my eyes. Perfect, "Eating people is wrong. You should not let anyone eat humans." I glanced at all of there eyes. This power was useful. Every eye was glazed. Soon several more from either direction came to ask what was happening. I explained in the same way, making sure to meet their eyes while speaking. This was working well. Dezerae was the only thought in my mind as I spoke. She had to get out, had to.

I heard the Volturi man stop speaking and I knew I had run out of time. The vampires jumped, at least the ones I hadn't spoken to yet. Those took what I said to the letter and tried to stop the ones that weren't going after them. Jasper calmed the crowd enough so that no one got seriously hurt, but I could smell the spilled blood. I kept my eyes straightforward as to not see who had died. There was no way I would be able to pull it off if I let that happen. We all knew that not all the humans would survive. It was a risk. I slinked through the crowd speaking to everyone I could. Soon half the room was on my side. Jasper stayed by the door telling the people where to go. There would be no vampires in the halls now, they had all come here for their meal. If things had gone to plan then Carlisle and Emmet were helping them as well. My goal was to find Edward, and I had to keep Beth close. No one cared about a couple vampires wondering around with no care in the world. Half the room was crazed with the smell of blood in the air and the other half was fighting back only those going after the blood.

I was scanning the crowed unable to find any sign of Edward. He was our goal to finding anyone and anything. The thought that this was getting hopeless crossed my mind just as I was pulled in a side door and then it was quickly shut. Edward stood there with Beth and my forearms grasped in one hand and a finger to his lips with the other. We both nodded in understanding and he led us down the corridor to a small room that looked just like any other room in this place.

"Julius is on his own, easy to find, but we will need you." He nodded his head in my direction.

"Ok, did you get Esme with Carlisle?" I asked, making sure the plan had gone correctly.

"Yes, she is with Alice right now getting those people out of here." Edward replied. Then he pointed to the right and we both followed him is silence until we reached the place were Julius stood watching the corridor. He seemed to be waiting for us. Arms crossed across his chest he didn't look happy to see us either, "Almost here." Edward said. Code for: the rest of my family is almost here to help us.

Julius didn't speak, but his eyes, glazed red and menacing, never left mine. Like he was beating me down. Trying to kill me just with a stare. If looks could kill this would have been my funeral.

I stepped to Edward instinctively for protection, and his arm pushed me farther behind him, as if I were still human. Julius didn't seem to like this at all, and he lost his composure and lunged forward, not to Edward, or Beth, but _me. _

-----------------

**Ok, tada. The next chapter is almost done. I just need to finish it, and I am not very good at fight scenes. Well, I think you all want me to get back to writing. This story is almost over, I just have to finish the climax, give you the after story a bit, and then I will be done. At some point I plan to start Steph's childhood one if I get enough response.**

**That Dezerae stuff made me cry. I got so sad over that. My fingers haven't decided if she shall live or not, either that or they haven't told me, so I can't tell you anything. **

**How was everyone's New Years? I had a blast flying at 6:00 in the morning on the 1****st**** (sarcastically speaking) working on around three hours of sleep and two liters of coke I don't think was very good for me.**

**Bi, got to go write more for you all:**

**!!REVIEWING MAKES MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!**

**Rouge: Great chapter Anna! This is really fun picturing. All of their plan coming into play. It's so exciting. But I just can't see Julius **_**wanting **_**to attack Steph. **


	30. Battle

**Ok, really sorry for one part in here, you may all want to kill me for it, and…hey, I'll just let you read it then beg your forgiveness afterwards.**

**Oh, and I know I am not very good at fight scenes, so give me a break.**

-----------------------

Beth and Edward blocked me from Julius's attack. I threw myself backward and curled into a ball. Within seconds around seven thunderous claps echoed through the room. I peaked out from under my arm, the Cullen's had arrived.

There was no real need for hiding if they were all here. I stood and watched as the blur of vampires incapacitated Julius. He fought back with a rage that was unlike him. There was a stone vase, completely empty directly next to his head. He threw off Beth and reached for it. Edward was the one to stop him, predicting his every move. As he failed, Alice called for me.

"Steph, we need you now!" She screamed and then I tried to lurch forward toward them to help. I was moving very slowly. That is when it caught up with me. Beth could not concentrate on keeping me changed while struggling with Julius. Running may have been sluggish, but I made it back to them.

That is when I heard the crack. All I knew was that something had broken. My head jerked away from Julius in the direction of the sound. The vase had broken and Julius, for a split second, had a piece in his hand. Then it went for me.

The jagged piece of stone sliced through my leg. I fell to the floor, too shocked to feel pain. But that didn't last long. I screamed in agony as realization hit my brain.

A face appeared above my head, the shadows kept me from seeing who, but I could remember the voice clearly, "Steph, what have I done?" Julius cradled my head in his arms.

"Julius." I said, closing my eyes.

Two cold hands glided across my wounded leg. I looked up to see who else was around. Carlisle was on my leg, checking for damage. He tore up pieces of his shirt as bandages. I turned my head to the other side, but saw no sign of anyone else.

"Where?" I asked.

"Blood, your blood." Was all Julius said.

I looked to Alice. She was holding her breath. Her eyes were off in space somewhere. Then, just as her face seemed to have no emotion at all, fear, and a bit of surprised flashed across it. She looked to Edward, so I did to. He didn't look back, just nodded. All of this took place so quickly that if I weren't paying attention I would never have seen it transpire. Something was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked. Carlisle seemed just as curious.

"Something you don't want to know." Edward answered.

"Just because I don't want to know it doesn't mean you shouldn't tell me." I replied, wincing as Carlisle did something to my leg. I really didn't want to know what he was doing to it, "Does it have any effect on our near future?"

"Yeah," Alice answered, "but it is something I'd rather not tell you."

"Is it a danger?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Do I have to keep playing twenty questions with you Alice, or will you just tell me what you saw happen to us?" I finally said.

"It is not what I saw happen to us." Alice said, "It is what I _didn't_ see happen to us."

She was speaking in riddles. This was impossibly annoying, especially when I was unable to get up and look her in the eye.

Then it pieced together. What could Alice not see? What were the only things immune to her? Werewolves. I couldn't get it though. How could a werewolf be here? Why would _we _need to worry about werewolves? They were thousands of miles away.

"Alright," Carlisle said, getting Alice's clue better then I did, "Get her out of here quickly."

That was when a buzzing sound came from Edward's pocket. He pulled it out, looked at the caller ID and then flipped it open, "What is wrong?" Edward asked. He immediately shut the phone and picked me up, "They're here." He said.

Edward started running in the direction we had come from only to stop and turn around. Suddenly we were surrounded. In front of us were Maggie and Nathan. What caught my eye though, was what was swinging from Nathan's hand. Like a wooden pendulum on a black chain, the rose I had given to Jacob swung from side to side in his small hand.

"Miss this sissy?" Nathan asked as he threw it at me.

"How did you-" When I reached out to catch it, the string knotted around my fingers. I didn't have to finish the statement when I heard laugh from my back.

"You really think I would want to wear that? That hideous thing." The voice was too familiar. I could not turn to face him, I could not look into those glazed eyes again. Jacob should be in Washington, not here. Leaving him was the worst mistake I had ever made.

"Why bring him into this?" I looked down to Maggie.

Edward placed me on one foot and let me use his shoulder as a crutch.

"It wasn't that hard really." Nathan said.

"The only way to get your attention, it seems,"

"Is to bring the ones you love in on the action."

"Why do you need my attention?" I said.

"Because we want you to come with us."

"Though it seems your friends,"

"Are just too stubborn to listen."

They both chuckled at the same time.

"You should have seen those wolves howl."

"They _told_ us they would do whatever we wanted them to."

"That's because you had them under your little spell! You cruel little-" I screamed.

"There is no need for name calling."

"But we hadn't even said more then,"

"A few words to them before they said it."

"There are other ways to persuade,"

"Other than words."

"You just have to know what people want."

Two horrible smiles stretched across their faces, "What did you do?" the words were whispered. How could they get the whole pack to cave like that? Wait! They were talking multiple people. I had to turn around.

Behind me were, to my never-ending horror, around thirteen people, all of the pack. This could not be happening. There was no way. I had to get at least Jake back.

"Jacob, what did they tell you?" I cried, taking a small step to him.

"Is it really that hard to figure out? They told me what you really were." He looked at me like he was about to knock me out right then and there.

"What is that supposed to mean Jake?" I took one more, wobbly step.

"I know what you have been up to. With that thing over there." I didn't even have to turn to know what he was saying. Leader had done this ingeniously, using Jacob's worst fear against him. Even the really Jake couldn't help but have his worries about Julius and I.

"How could you think that Jacob?" I asked. Tears were streaming down my face now.

"Simple," Jake's voice swayed a bit as I took another step closer.

"What is so simple about it?" I was inches from him, looking into his glazed, yet still beautiful eyes. They were coming back.

Nathan chuckled from behind me, "You really think that will work sissy?"

"You have only known him for a couple months."

"He doesn't love you."

I just let a smile creep across my face, "That is what you think." My voice was no more then a whisper as I breathed on Jacob's face. He was frozen in place as a battle fought in his eyes. My hand, still entangled in the necklace, caressed the side of his face, and I reached up to kiss Jacob.

Like the last time, he fought for the first second, but as seconds past, he wrapped his arms around me.

"No," Leader growled behind me, and we separated.

Maggie had leaped to me, and Edward had caught her in the air. They turned into a blur as they fought. That is when the pack seemed to all phase at once. The hallway was very tightly crammed, but they all plowed forward. In one gap, I saw Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Beth peak their heads around a corner, then run our way.

We were still out numbered 7 to 16. Jake kissed me quickly on the top of his head and then pounced forward, phasing as he went. With his help, physically and mentally, we could get numbers in our favor, but who would be injured before that occurred.

I staggered backwards, trying to get as far from the brawl as I could. There was no way for me to tell who was winning. I just saw a mess of hair and skin. This was really going to be it, the major and final battle.

------------

**Now I bet you hate me. Jake was coming, that is why I told you all to hold tight. I promise you though: There will not be another chapter of this FF without Jake. **

**This climax has me on edge:**

**!!REVIEWING MAKES MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!**

**Rouge: Jeez, I was so scared for Jake. I was crying from the thought of Jake getting hurt by those brats! If you weren't then, you got some tough hearts, unlike me. I know, big weenie, but I'll live. :)**


	31. The Trip Home

**Yeah! Sorry I took a while on this one, there just were not that many reviews and I was not getting motivated.**

**-------------**

It seemed like the fight would last forever. There was a couple of whimpering sounds and one of the wolves backed away to use the wall for support. I ran over to help whomever it was. I could not tell by the fir, but it was neither Sam nor Jacob.

There was a gash all the way down his side though, "It is going to be ok." I let my hand rest on his shoulder blade. There were still sounds behind me of growls and snarls. I tried to tone them out the best I could.

"Sissy, how could you betray family?" I turned to see Nathan locked in Carlisle's arms.

"Because you aren't family." I stated flatly.

"Yes we are. We are your flesh…"

I cut him off, "Flesh and blood? No, not really. You don't even like humans remember? You're as much family to me as a blow drier. I have a family now, something I haven't had for a long time. You can't mess that up, I won't let you." I took a quick glance around. A couple of the wolves were on our side, but two were out cold on the floor, excluding the half conscious one by me, and Alice, Emmett and Esme had two. Jasper and Julius worked with five wolves to contain the last glazed four.

"Touching speech, but you really have lost you know that." Nathan smiled and I tried to find what he was getting at, "Our goal wasn't to take over the human race completely. We just wanted to find possible candidates for our rebellion. You were the perfect second in command, only to us." Something was out of place. I could just feel it.

Nathan's eyes left mine and wondered lazily to my left, "Looks as if you are putting up too much of a fight. We may just have to take you out of the picture all together." I followed his gaze just in time to see Edward standing still and staring right at me. He no longer had golden eyes, but a very pale, glazed, tan.

"Funny thing isn't he?" I turned around to see Maggie, unrestrained, speak to me, "All I have to do is think and he follows my every command."

"How could yo-"That is when something hit me, hard, in the center of my head. The last think I saw was the blood spilled on the floor and the last thought I had was, I'm finished.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

"Is she coming to?" Someone asked.

My head was throbbing and my body was stiff. Something wasn't right.

"She hears us." Said a familiar voice.

"Steph," the first voice I could name, "can you hear me Steph?" Jacob said. He must have picked me up because the ground below me floated away and I was being cradled in his warm arms.

"Yes I am here Jacob," was what I tried to say, but it all seemed to come out as mumbles.

"Steph I'm taking you home. You just rest ok." I rose higher as Jake assured me of home.

"Is it over?" were my first comprehendible words.

"Yes baby, it is all over." He whispered sweetly. So I drifted off to sleep in Jacob's arms.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

I woke up in the airport as we were buying tickets home. It was a long flight home, and I told Jacob that I didn't want any stories of what happened just yet. He put the armrest up between us and once the seatbelt light turned off I laid my head on his chest.

Carlisle had bought the whole pack new clothes because the old ones were in shreds. Jacob was the only wolf that was phased when we got to the airport, but he was wearing a trench coat that I think either Julius or Jasper had brought. Shopping for them was a mess since we didn't have them there to try on the clothes. In the end, Alice was able to determine the correct sizes for all of them, just before we had to get back to the airport to board.

Carlisle and Esme were glad to be back together, and Julius sat on the other side of me. I plopped my feet on his lap. His head jerked out of the magazine he was reading and I gave him a smile. It was good to have him back.

Turns out that Beth was taking this chance to visit the Cullens while she had the time, and then would head back to her home up north after that.

Beth was across the way from Julius, with Emmett next to her. He was too busy on the phone with Rosalie so she was looking bored with no one to talk to. Julius looked just as bored, staring at a magazine with as much interest as a Goth at cheerleader tryouts. Though I'm not sure where I got the analogy from.

I caught Julius's eye, "Talk to her." I mouthed and pointed in Beth's direction. Julius rolled his eyes and turned to Beth. By the time we touched ground at the connecting airport they were inseparable. I just smiled.

We had an hour layover before our next flight even boarded. Alice, Esme and Beth ran off into the shops that were around the airport, while Jacob and I staggered over to a restaurant for something to eat. We were eating on Cullen credit, promising that I would pay them back, though they didn't seem to want that.

My leg didn't hurt much anymore, and I could walk on it with only a slight sting. The rest of the pack didn't manage as well. Quil's side was bandaged and Sam, Embry and Paul had some major wounds and hits. All of them healed quickly enough to not be in need of Carlisle's care. They simply covered them up with shirts and ignored the pain.

By the time Jacob and I had sat down at a table Julius had joined us. I took a sip of my Coke and asked, "So, you and Beth ever met before?"

"No. She is very interesting though. Did you know she was born in Russia?"

"No." I said.

"She was changed at 18 and then moved to England where she learned English. Then traveled Siberia for years before meeting her 'sister' Mary."

"Interesting." I said. My face was covered in the biggest smile I could muster. There was something in Julius's eye, something I had never seen before. There was a spark in his eye as he told me things about her. Julius would probably never admit it, but if you asked me I would say he had fallen in love with Beth.

"I think I might go see how living up with her and her sister is like." He smiled, "You know how I wanted a little change."

"That would be a good idea." I said, looking at Jacob. He was smiling too. Was it that obviously painted on Julius's face?

------------------

**Ok, one more chapter and then an epilogue. This story will end with a fairy tail like ending. Happily ever after and all :) hope you all like it. I just couldn't end this with anyone not getting what they want. **

**You will find out what happened after Steph was knocked out in the next chapter.**

**Rouge: Great Chapter, in my opinion. I luved how Julius got to find his true mate. It's nice not to have another "Jake" in the story. I'd feel bad for Julius if he didn't find someone.**

**!!REVIEWING MAKES MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!**


	32. Home, Finally

**Guess what? You all may hate this but this (minus the epilogue) is the last chapter. I will only make a sequel if enough people say yes, so go to my profile, I have a vote for a sequel, though I don't know what it would be about. Vote if you want one or not, but keep in mind it may be a while before I write it.**

**Hope you all had fun with this story!!**

----------

We arrived back in Seattle close to nine pm. That is when we all went our separate ways. The Cullens took off with Bella after a quick goodbye. All the pack, minus Jake, left for the closest wood and said they would meet us at home. Julius and Beth stayed back.

"So Steph," Julius mumbled.

I kept my mouth shut. He was leaving and I wasn't positive that words could pass the lump in my throat. In reflex I grabbed Jacob's hand.

"Would you like to come back to the reservation before you take off?" Jacob asked, completely unlike him. It was for me.

_What do you say?_ Julius whispered.

"Sure." I said.

Beth kept quiet. She gave me a different look than she had before. Julius probably told her about Julius and me.

"Alright then," Jacob smiled at me.

The Rabbit was at the airport. We all piled in, Julius and Beth in the backseat. The car ride for the first ten minutes was acquired. My mind was racing with how I could tell Julius goodbye. At least he was going to come back. At least he was going to keep in touch. Jacob held my hand the whole way there, and after a while started to draw calming circles on my wrist.

A sign passed, 'Forks 45 miles' 'La Push Indian Reservation 50 miles'. That is when Jacob spoke up.

"So Julius, you're going up to Alaska with Beth?" He already knew the answer but he simply needed conversation.

"Yes, I need a change. Likely I'll attend a college up there as well, major in something new." He sounded as eager to break the silence.

"Beth, do you have a job up in Alaska?" I joined in on the conversation.

"Yes actually, I write books." Beth replied.

"Really, what's something you have written?"

Conversation continued like that for a very long time, until we passed a 'Forks 5 miles' sign.

"Turn off here." Julius cut in as Beth told me about one of her plots.

Jacob did as commanded, though not without questioning.

"Just pull to the side and let us out. We'll be back at the reservation by the time you get home." Julius had a sly smile on his face and winked in my direction before disappearing with Beth behind.

"Ok," Was Jake's only comment. He pulled back up on the highway.

I scooted closer to him and he placed his arm on my shoulder.

"So what happens now Jake?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, now that the twins are gone and the Cullens are friends, to an extent," I added with a look from Jacob, "and Julius is gone. What will the pack do now? Will you still have to go on patrolling the forest?"

Jake took a deep breath before answering, "Honestly, I don't know. There is no more threat, but we won't stop cold turkey. You will be seeing a lot more of me I promise you that."

"That's all I ask for." I smiled and kissed his hand as it dangled over my shoulder.

We had made it home in a comfortable silence. Julius and Beth met us outside as promised but as it quickly began to rain we all took our conversation to the porch.

"We have to go tonight," Julius said, "but before we do I wanted to give you a present." He pulled a small package from behind his back. The box was wrapped in smooth silver paper and a baby blue ribbon to top.

"Julius you didn't have to." I said, taking the box with shaky hands. Julius didn't answer but kept a grin on his face.

My fingers fumbled over the package as I tried not to tear the paper. There was a cardboard box beneath it. I lifted the lid and pulled out a wad of wrapping paper with a small Blackberry cell phone. The entire thing was sleek black with plugs and manuals deeper in the box.

"Julius," I breathed, "thanks but who-"

He cut me off, "It all comes out of my account. Make as many calls on it as you would like, I don't mind. Text, email, chat, you name it. This," he pointed to the phone in my hand, "is how we will keep in touch."

"Julius, thank you." I said and hugged him tight, "Goodbye," I whispered before I let go, and he kissed my cheek and echoed my word. Then he was gone. There was nothing left of him but the package the sat in my hands.

We walked in the house. Billy had a note on the counter that he was at Charlie's. There was one question that left my mouth that moment, "What did I miss in that fight?" I asked.

Jake sat on the couch and pulled me onto his lap, "Not much you couldn't figure out yourself."

"Still, what happened?"

"Well, we had gotten everything under control, we had thought, until, in our haste we had forgotten that there were two twins. That is when I turned to find you looking her in the face. Then Edward appeared behind you and I was positive you would be fine. That was until I saw your reaction to Edward."

"His eyes were glazed." I commented.

"Really," Jacob mentioned sarcastically, "Well you got knocked on the head and fell to the floor. I jump to attack that Maggie and Edward popped out of it. After that it was easy as pie. We simply took them out. Once we got all of the pack together there was nothing to worry about and the fight ended. That was all you missed."

"That seems like a lot." I said.

"Stop worrying." Jacob said. Who smiled and took the package out of my hand, placing it on the table near us, "We are home again."

"Finally," I breathed, looking him in the eye.

"And there are no crazy sibling trying to kill us" He whispered back, leaning closer.

"And no maddened ex-boyfriends trying to manipulate us." I joined in.

"No vampires."

"No fights." I said.

Then Jacob and I connected. His lips pressed against mine with exhilaration. The heat was greater than before and as the rain fell outside the window, I could feel the wind blow through its cracks. We sat there and kissed for the longest time, as the wind blew and the rain fell.

**­**----------------------

**ok, this story has finished itself, except for the epilogue which I shall finish soon. Now that we are pretty much done, I have to say you all have been the best readers I could hope for. Thanks so much to all of you who have been reading this from my very first chapter, and thanks to every last reviewer. As well (this is starting to sound like an Oscar acceptance speech) I want to thank the wonderful Rouge, without whom I would have lost my mind with my spelling errors. You all are awesome. **

**Anywho, did you all like the ending? The epilogue will not change the plot so this is kinda the end. Wow, I actually finished a story, this is a first. I'm serious it is. Well please review. I promised you all that I wouldn't do this again, but I think for the last chapter I can revoke that: Once I get 10 reviews on this chapter I will post the next one. (when I get finished) I will send it to Rouge the moment I finish so it is ready to post the moment that tenth reviewer shows their wonderful face.**

**For the final time…(for this story at least)**

**!!REVIEWING MAKES MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!**

**Rouge: WOOT! This story has roxed my sox since day one. And thank you Anna, for allowing me the pleasure of being the editor. Can't wait for the new stuff. ******


	33. Epiloge: A Long Awaited Celebration

**Epilogue**

--

"Are you ready yet?" Jake complained standing on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Will you just be patient? It is not every day you get to go to a wedding." I smiled as I perfected my lip-gloss. I may not averagely be a girly girl, but I do like dressing up, for the right occasion that is. I had picked out a beautiful dress with Emily and Leah, they of course weren't going, but they couldn't pass up the chance to play Barbie doll with me.

My dress was a creamy white, which framed my body until my waist then just fell, not like a bell, it just fell until it hit my feet. There was a transparent, brown material that went over the white everywhere but an upside down V shape in the very front bottom of the skirt. It was strapless as well, other then the thin shoulder sleeves the brown material gave me. Around my neck were some beautiful pearls. They were a present from Jake and Billy. Apparently they were Jacob's mother's pearls. This knowledge made my heart skip a beat in excitement. I had brown strapped heals on my feet that matched the dress, and my hair was curled tightly, hanging loosely on my shoulders. I put the lip-gloss in my brown handbag and stuck a comb and beret in there as well if my hair went astray. Then I took a deep breath and turned to open the door, "Close your eyes." I ordered.

"Why?" Jake wined, he hadn't seen the dress and had gotten curious as to what it really looked like.

"Because I said so."

"Ok, fine." He pouted, but from the sound of his voice I could tell he had consented.

I opened the door slowly to make sure his eyes were closed, and then I walked up to take a look at him. He was wearing a suit; his hair was combed and straight, lying on his shoulders as if they were chiseled from stone. His hands were crossed over his chest, but I could see, against the white shirt, the black thread of the necklace he had yet to take off since we had returned home.

He had added more string to it, so that just before he would phase, he would extend the string to its full length so that it fit around his wolf neck, and tie it back up again so that it was back to normal when he phased back.

There was something different about seeing Jacob, the gym shorts, shirtless, guy I loved, in a tailored, black suit and creased black slacks with a bright white shirt. He didn't look himself in it. I honestly would have preferred him in his usual for personal reasons, but he looked a lot older in a suit. It had taken a while to get a suit that fit him with such a pro-wrestler type body.

I walked up to him and placed a hand over his eyes. I gave him a very long kiss before I removed them. That is when he finally saw the dress.

A deer in the headlights is likely the best way to describe his reaction. Jake placed a hand on either side of my waist and looked me up and down at a distance, "You look wonderful." He said.

I giggled when I realized that my lip-gloss had worn off on his lips, "And you look wonderful to." I grabbed a Kleenex from the box on the coffee table and wiped off the lip-gloss saying, "Though I think you should leave the make up for girls." I laughed again. I would reapply it in the car.

The wedding was in the town hall. It was extravagant, but what are you supposed to expect when you have Alice Cullen for a wedding planner. I knew no one there but the Cullen's but I could see from Jake's face that he really would rather not sit near them, and we were more here on the bride's invite, in a way, so we sat on the bride's side. Edward seemed to know more people than I thought, or he just invited people from school for the fun of it, because he had plenty of people on his 'side' as well.

Edward was coming out to stand at the front when my purse vibrated in my lap. My blackberry was buzzing, and I hadn't even given any one my number but Jake and Bella. There was a text, 'You look beautiful in that dress'.

'Who is this?' I text back, sending it to a long distance number that had no name attached.

'Turn around' was all they wrote back. I turned to look behind me, and just a row behind me on the groom's side sat Julius, and Beth sat next to him. She was in a simple deep green velvet dress, but when you are a vampire it doesn't take an extravagant dress to make you look supernaturally beautiful. He smiled at me, but before I could react the organ began to play and I turned off my phone.

Jacob casually placed an arm around my waist as we stood, and we stayed that way until the end of the ceremony. The reception was at the Cullen's, likely because Bella complained to Alice, but it was still over the top spectacular.

Julius met us at the door and shook Jacob's hand before turning to me, "So, how have you been?"

Julius and I talked only for a moment, Jacob was getting an odd look on his face, so I took him outside and sat him on a step. The music was very classical, and many people were dancing inside.

"What's with the look?" I asked. His eyes were squinted and his mouth was forcefully downward.

"It's just," he looked me in the eye, "I never thought she would actually go through with it."

"Oh, you mean Bella." It wasn't a question; I knew that was who he meant. "You're going to miss her aren't you?" I asked. It had been on the back of my mind for a while now, Bella being his first real love, and never having not loved her.

"I just," Jake couldn't find the words, "I can't see her now. I don't want to remember her as being at the side of," he choked on the name, "Edward."

"It's ok," I said, "We can go now, and we could do something, just the two of us."

The slightest traces of a grin appeared on his face, but disappeared just as suddenly, "You do know I would have chosen you right?"

"What?"

"If, in some strange chain of events, Bella chose me. I would still have chosen to love you. You know that right? I must be hurting you talking about loving Bella."

"No, Jake, you're not hurting me. I don't care that you loved Bella. Now let's go, and rent a movie or something." I said, standing and waiting for him to stand to.

"I'm ruining your night. Julius is back, go talk to him, and I'll be back in around two hours." He stood and started walking away.

"Jake wait." I would have run after him had it not been for my heals, "Julius isn't going away forever, and now I know how to contact him. I would much rather spend tonight with you." A smile gleamed on his face as he came up to me quickly and kissed me passionately. This is the way it would be, for the rest of our lives.

--

**And this is the official finish! Remember if you are dieing for a sequel then vote on my profile, if not, if you like this ending and you want it to stay like this, vote no. Please, whether you want it or not vote so I know how many veto it.**

**Thank you all, and I hope that the next story I write gets me the wonderful reviewers that I have gotten on this story. Thanks again.**

**Goodbye, and I hope you all loved Julius as much as I did,**

**Anna**

**Rouge: Awww! I like this ending. I know I like Julius, but Jakey will always come first in my book.**


End file.
